Hurting heart
by Moxleysqueen
Summary: Dean Ambrose's heart is hurting for months yet he somehow manages to get back on track with some help and unconditional love. But, now what will happen when his brutal past again knocks at his door? SLASH Ambreigns and Ambrollins
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- This story starts with Dean's epic return on WWE Raw last week. With him returning and reigniting his feud with Seth, and poor Roman getting an emergency surgery, I thought of this plot line. The first chapter begins with the night after the raw show ended, and if you'd seen the show then not much explaining is needed.**

* * *

><p>Dean was riding his hired bike on an endless road in the middle of the night. He was riding so that he could get away. Get away from all those deep feelings that he'd buried in his heart for over four months now.<p>

Four goddamn long, painful and disturbing months.

He'd made his triumphant return in WWE just about 24 hrs ago, and tonight on Raw he even got the entire WWE universe on their feet with his enchanting ability that he'd possessed like no other. But, yet here he was riding his bike in pure sadness, despair and agony.

But, why?

It was no secret that the Shield boys had now inevitably broken. The Shield. Not just a group, or a trio or the best young stable of WWE in years, but the Shield was beyond all that. The Shield was a company, a unit, a band of brothers that were so strongly bonded to each other that no outsider could even ever dream of breaking them apart.

But, an insider could. A man whose tactics and skills were the soul reason to make this group a huge success, and make this trio a remarkable group forever, but never in a million years had anybody ever thought that the same man would break the trio so brutally from deep within that their parts could never be sewn together.

Seth Rollins a conniving, smart, opportunist young man was the reason that the most magnificent group of WWE was now just history. He had sold his soul to the authority, and had agreed to the storyline for the Shield's break up before the time was right.

The break up was very goddamn hurtful because first it was untimely, and second it was done so sneakily by the Architect of the Shield that his other two partners had no carnal knowledge of the upcoming disaster up until it actually took place.

This breaking of vow, friendship, trust and every goddamn thing that's holy in a relationship made Dean point blank mad.

Dean Ambrose, the lunatic fringe as he was dubbed by WWE had millions of trust issues because of his poor upbringing and traumatic childhood, and now Seth's brutal betrayal was added to that list of mistrusts. It's safe to say that the man wasn't in good place.

The trust that Dean had so hard time gaining upon somebody was now completely lost, shattered into billion pieces and all because of that selfish prick Seth who wasn't just a partner to him, but something more.

He was Dean's sweetheart, love, and boyfriend or in simple terms a man whom Dean trusted with his life or could give even his life for. The saddest part was that even when Seth had broken Dean's heart so heartlessly, yet that crazy guy's heart still beat for that nasty, cunning young man.

Seth's hatred and his mistrust alone would've killed Dean from inside, but yet he was alive.

How?

There was only one reason or better to say one man behind it. Roman Reigns, the juggernaut of the Shield and the pillar in Dean's life. If it wasn't for Roman then Dean wouldn't have been able to come back from the dark place that he'd went once Seth had left him high & dry.

Roman was blessed in every way a man could be blessed. He had a terrific family background, and a great attitude towards his career. And, that's why when he got to work with two top most Indy talents for over two years, he became the most unstoppable superstar to look out for in WWE.

Although the Samoan man had sensed that something was wrong with Seth in the very last few months of the Shield, but he still kept quiet. He kept quiet for Dean because he was aware that the younger hot head was just head over heels in love with the ninja boy, and he just couldn't risk to break that poor guy's heart.

Dean was the reason that Roman didn't hurt Seth at all when he betrayed them because Dean wasn't just a friend or partner to him, but he was the man that he'd grown to care more about than himself in last two years or so.

Seth and Roman were best friends, and to some extent even shared their deeper & darker secrets because they weren't romantically involved, and could be open with each other. And without a doubt Roman was hurt to a major extent with Seth's betrayal, but his pain was nowhere near that poor hurting soul of Dean's who already had plenty of betrayals in his miserable life.

"Please gu..ys... I'm sorry..." Seth's shaky voice pleaded with two older veterans who were beyond mad at authority's golden child.

Randy scooted closer to Seth backing him up against a wall in a dark alley as he roughly pulled on his hair. "You're a brat Seth. You've fucked up everything in the storylines, and we both gotta pay for it. We're not your goddamn servants."

"Damn right." Kane said as he threw Seth's luggage out of their shared car. "You don't deserve to travel with us. We're gonna leave you all alone here in this dark night."

"Yeahhhh..." Randy dragged the last word laughing devilishly before he slapped the younger man tightly on his face drawing out a trace of blood from the right corner of his mouth.

"Aahhh...fuckk..." Seth cried out loudly. "Please stop! Don't hurt me again. I'm really sorry."

Randy didn't hear his pleas or whimpering as he thrashed him again only this time Seth tried to push him away and run when Kane caught him by his hips pushing him back against the wall once again.

"Where do you think you're going slave boy? Huh?" Kane pulled on Seth's hair hard before giving him a tight slap of his own. "How does that feel? You loser ass brat." Seth was growing dizzy as Randy laughed maniacally over his face.

"Aww...poor babyboy is gonna pass out." Randy mocked as he came closer to Seth's face whispering with his gritted teeth. "No, you aren't allowed to pass out up until we both fuck you mercilessly like a whore and leave you here to rot."

Seth was struggling under both the stronger and older guys grip as he knew that just like last time he'll be used and abused, but no one will come for his rescue. At least last time he wasn't hurt very bad so he was somehow able to make his way back to the hotel on his own, but today it seemed like he would be in a worse situation.

He silently prayed inside his heart for his escape before he begged to the veteran wrestlers. "Please Randy, Kane...please... let me go." He wasn't even done with his pleading when Randy bit him hard under the crook of his neck drawing a huge amount of blood, and making the younger man scream in extreme pain.

Dean was peacefully riding his bike when he heard a loud yet familiar scream coming out of a dark alley. He didn't even think twice before turning his bike around, and getting inside that nameless alley. His eyes immediately widened with surprise over the scene that was laid out in front of him.

Seth was backed up against the wall of an abandoned building with his hand being tightly locked & held up high above his head by none other than his authority mate Randy Orton. He was bleeding profusely from the corner of his mouth as well as his neck while Kane was busy pulling on his perfect two toned hair, and it looked like he was even cursing something in that poor guy's ear which was inaudible to Dean.

Randy folded his palm in a fist and just as he was about to connect it to that whimpering, scared two toned man's face, Dean had grabbed his fist and stood right in front of that sadistic viper's face. Randy's eyes flashed red upon seeing Dean standing right in front of him, and more importantly in front of Seth; guarding the younger man.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Orton?" Dean watched as Randy gulped hard, and finally the scared Seth creaked open his eyes in relief upon hearing Dean's voice. Dean quickly thwarted Kane's hand off of Seth's hair caressing the younger man's hair softly, and both the older men just stared at him with their jaws dropped wide open.

"Uh...Dea...Dean..." Seth stammered as he quickly lunged at Dean hugging him tightly with his arms swung around Dean's neck. "I...Uh..." He tried to speak but couldn't. "I..."

"Shush..." Dean shut the shaking man up as he gripped him hard by his hips. "You're safe. I'm here..."

"But, why are you here?" Randy questioned in a frustrated tone. "Aren't you guys supposed to be enemies or something?"

"He's our boy now." Kane chimed in. "We can do whatever we want with him. Who are you? Seth come back here!" He ordered with his gritted teeth.

Seth crooked his head to look at them before he slowly but deliberately nodded his head in a clear no.

"What? What da fuck?" Randy exhaled hard. "Come on kiddo come here or else..."

"Or else what Orton." Dean interrupted him. "Don't you dare threaten him in front of me? You guys better leave or else it won't be good for your health."

"So, you're gonna threaten us now huh, Ambrose?" Randy was about to start a fist fight, but Kane held him back. "Let's just leave Randy. We're leaving Ambrose, just relax alright!"

Dean's reputation as a hot head, and more importantly a nut case always worked as a psychological advantage in such fist fights. Every WWE superstar knew better that when Ambrose was angry it was better to not argue and just leave the situation.

It was often questioned about him that how can you beat a guy that you know you can defeat but he doesn't care? Dean was the careless, ever in control and dominant crazy knucklehead that one could never win a fight against.

Both the authority goons realized it and left the situation as quickly as possible with Seth still clinging onto Dean's body hard like his life depended on him. Maybe it did for now, but Dean lightly tried to pull him off of his body.

"Dean...I...uh..." Seth couldn't control as he tried to make an eye contact with his former flame, and he immediately broke down in tears. "I'm...Sorr..." He cried harder with his body shaking uncontrollably, and Dean instantly pulled him in for a soothing hug.

"Shush..." He tried to calm him down. "Don't say anything. You're fine now. I'll take you back to the hotel." Dean pulled out of the embrace, and Seth felt his legs wobbling as he started to fall.

Dean quickly grabbed him and allowed Seth's head to rest under the crook of his neck. "Oh! Seth, please don't pass out on me. Come on, open your eyes. Stay strong." Dean caressed his cheeks as he tried to bring the younger man back to his senses before he moved to grab his thrown out luggage.

Seth felt like passing out not because of that weak thrashing that he'd received since he was very strong physically, but his head was spinning wildly because of the man that was now helping him out.

Dean was the same guy whose heart Seth had broken so damn brutally that the crazy man had started to self hurt himself. Oh! Yes, He'd heard about those horrific stories of Dean's struggle after his abandon in whispers among the WWE locker room, and now he felt guilty more than ever.

Dean tied Seth's luggage to his black bike before hopping on it. "Come on Seth hop on. Don't think." Seth did as he was told and sat on the bike behind Dean holding him tightly by his waist.

Dean didn't felt like thinking about his hurting heart that was now throbbing painfully within his chest because of that beautiful, innocent once his darling Seth sitting behind him just like the old days.

If it was the older days then either Dean would've brutally attacked or burned those two arrogant pricks for hurting his boy, but now things had changed. But to still watch Seth in such a vulnerable state was hurting him even more than he'd ever thought. He tried to contain himself before he sped his bike up, and drove without thinking about anything.

This was going to be a very long night.

A very long and hurtful night for Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know if I should continue this story or not. I've been thinking of writing this for a while now, and I hope that you guys like it. THANKS FOR READING ANYWAYS :)) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Dean got out of the hotel's elevator with Seth clinging onto him on his one arm as he carried his luggage in his other hand. Seth had his head still rested under the left side of the crook of Dean's neck, and it was being very difficult for Dean to walk in this position, but somehow he managed to reach at Seth's hotel room's door.

And, without even wasting any single second Seth quickly pulled out his key card from his back pocket to hand it to Dean. And, Dean wasted no time unlocking the door to let the younger man step inside the room first before he entered himself, and kicked the door shut right behind his back.

Dean slowly helped Seth to sit up on his bed, and then he quickly moved to unzip Seth's suitcase to look out for a first aid kit. Seth was always a bit more careful towards his health, and being in wwe meant that the wrestlers could suffer injuries on daily basis, so the younger man was always prepared.

Seth wasn't too shocked though that Dean had quickly gone looking for the kit in his bag because after three amazing and long years of their relationship, the Ohioan had definitely known a lot about him.

Yet, what surprised him was that Dean still remembered this considering how he'd broken the older man's heart just a few months ago, and he'd assumed that maybe Dean would've wiped him completely out of his memories, but maybe not.

Dean found the first aid kit and he quickly pulled out a chair to sit right in front of Seth facing the younger, bruised man.

He grabbed Seth's jaw by his left hand before he cleaned his face with a clean cotton. Seth simply stared at the man, and the tears that he'd been controlling for so long just started to flow one by one from both of his eyes simultaneously in pure guilt.

How can Dean help me? Why didn't he leave me there in that dark alley to rot? Why wasn't he cursing or tossing me for breaking his heart? Why?

All these questions were flooding Seth's mind, and Dean just quietly took care of him along with wiping the tears that were flowing. Dean poured some antiseptic liquid on a cotton swab, and he pressed it tightly over the cut near the corner of Seth's lips, and Seth instinctively winced in pain. "Ahhh..."

"Fuck, sorry..." The very first words that Dean uttered in a long time since they'd gotten into Seth's room, and this wasn't something that Seth had imagined.

Did he just say Sorry? What for? Seth thought in his mind.

Seth's mind was now racing realizing how differently Dean behaved tonight as oppose to what he'd thought he would behave if they'd ever had any confrontation after that nasty break up a few months back.

Dean had helped him and gotten him safely back to his room when he could've easily left him in that dark alley, but he did not instead he was here cleaning his wounds. Seth was confused and was now completely covered in regret and shame for breaking this wonderful man's heart.

Seth couldn't help but think as to why Dean was showing him such hospitality even when he knew that he didn't deserve anything good from this man. He was just aching to know what was running inside that wild man's mind.

But, little did he know that at this point Dean's mind was just blank, totally blank! He was just helping Seth because he had too. And, even Dean didn't understand his own actions tonight.

He was somewhat amazed in himself for not trying to kill Seth tonight since he was the same man who'd crushed his dreams of one day being free from the worries of mistrust and settling down in his life for something as pity as fame & success.

"Why are you sorry? I should be the one that should be sorry." Seth spoke softly in between his incoherent sobs after not being able to figure out Dean's intentions at all. Dean just looked right up at him before he cleaned the bad purple bruise that had formed under the crook of Seth's neck where Randy had bitten him before.

"I don't need your sorry. So, just save it." Dean didn't want it to sound that harsh, but he just couldn't help it.

He wasn't exactly pissed at Seth, but he was pissed at himself for caring about this guy just as ever even when now they weren't together anymore. Seth still had a huge control over his heart, and it was nothing but sad.

He still very much had Seth in his thoughts like always as it wasn't even an hour ago when Seth's hurtful, painful, body shuddering words had again clogged his mind. All his sad memories had come rushing to his mind because of what had taken place in the WWE ring tonight.

They both had an intense moment right after his match with Kane when Seth had made an eye contact with him, and smiled right at him while licking his lips devilishly. That taunting and pure evil face of Seth's kept replaying in his mind which had forced Dean to run out of his room, and ride his bike alone in the middle of the dark night.

Dean was lost in his thoughts when he felt Seth grabbing his wrist. He instantly pulled back on instinct as he stared right back at him. "Dean...I'm seriously... sorry." Seth's voice broke apart, and more tears fell, but he quickly wiped them off. "I just don't know what to say...I feel so helpless."

"Then, please just don't say anything." Dean interrupted him as he watched how Seth's face fell apart with disappointment. Why's this happening to me? Why? Dean questioned to himself in his mind as he looked at those disturbed yet very beautiful chocolate brown eyes for which once he'd fallen like a maniac.

Seth had left him, betrayed him, cursed him, yet now when he was sobbing and getting disappointed, then Dean's heart was still reaching out for him. Why the fuck? Why?

Seth watched Dean's head hung low staring down at the floor, and he realized that he was just as conflicted as he was right now, but maybe for totally different reasons. He mustered some courage and again tried to touch Dean only this time he grabbed his shoulder to caress it lightly.

"Dean..." He watched as Dean's eyes got locked with him at once. "Why did you save me?"

"I seriously have got no answer for that." Dean answered back sincerely, and again Seth's face fell with regret. "It shouldn't matter to you anyways."

"But, it does Dean...It fucking does." Seth screamed a bit harshly than he'd intended too, but he was getting frustrated with his thoughts. "It definitely does because I was so bad to you. I threw you out of my goddamn fucking life, yet you helped me. Why?"

Dean was aware about Seth's adamant and demanding nature, and he knew that when Seth demanded something he got it anyhow. Only this time Seth was demanding for some answers to which even Dean had no answers to, so he just kept quiet.

"Why don't you say something? Dean please tell me...you hate me right but you helped me why?" Seth had now gotten to his knees in front of Dean in order to hear those three magical words that he'd been so proud of to make this crazy, uncaring guy learn to speak with his head up high.

It was no secret that Dean was born in a family with no love or support, and that he was told on daily basis by his own goddamn mother that no one would ever love him, so it wasn't much of a shocker that poor Dean had learned to hate that word. But, when he'd gotten in a relationship with Seth then the younger man's encouragement and patience had somehow forced him to accept, and more importantly say those three words that had changed this miserable guy's life at one point.

But, now Seth was being too bold to even think that Dean still loved him, but then again the younger man was no fool as he was a master of minds. He knew better that Dean had to still love him to care about him like he was doing tonight.

The fact was that Seth just wanted success and a little bit of fame in wrestling business very desperately as this was the only thing that he'd worked for in his entire life, but his biggest enemy was his own lover who sadly was his biggest competition in this biz. So, in order to get ahead in his career he had to sacrifice his love, and so he did.

He wasn't actually sad about that decision for over four months now, but when tonight he was getting dragged, thrashed and brutalized by his own authority mates, it was his former lover who'd saved his ass and this had somehow ignited something in his dark, egocentric soul.

A feeling that he'd buried deeply in his heart to get ahead in his profession, but now by some means that feeling was slowly rising back again.

"Dean... please just say something..." He tried to get his former partner to speak, but Dean just stared at him with sadness written all over his face. "I know that I'd hurt you, but I know that..." He trailed and gulped hard before he spoke again. "I know that... that you still love me."

"Really? That's what you think?" Dean was amazed at how shrewd Seth was to state something like that after leaving him for months now. "And, now you're gonna tell that you love me right?"

Seth could hear the disbelief in Dean's voice and without any second thoughts he grabbed Dean by his neck before he crashed their lips together hard in a powerful kiss. Dean tried to push him off, but Seth held him tightly kissing him hungrily. Dean's head was spinning wild with many emotions as Seth forcefully yet skilfully kissed him.

Dean had to admit that since Seth had joined authority he'd become more aggressive, and it could be clearly felt in the way he was kissing him. Seth completely smothered Dean's mouth as he was getting a bit frustrated with Dean not kissing him back.

Dean had enough as he was finally able to place both of hands over Seth's chest to push him off of him. "Stop it Seth!" Dean spat harshly as he wiped his mouth by the back of his hand.

"But, why?" Seth whined. "You love me and I know it... just C'mere." He again pulled Dean closer to his lips as he tried to kiss him when Dean turned his face, and he kissed his cheek instead. "Oh! come on Dean...tell me that you love me." As Seth couldn't kiss Dean on his lips, he started to plant kisses all over his temple, ear, jaw and any place he could find. "Just admit it Dean. You know you need me..."

"No, I don't." Dean stood up from his position as he was getting a bit frustrated with Seth's forceful antics. How dare he? At first he dumps him and now he just wants him to give in like that? Dean just couldn't believe Seth's nerve to even talk to him like that. "I gotta go." He spoke emphatically before he moved to make his way towards the door.

"Please stop! Dean just stop...I beg you." Dean stopped dead in his tracks as he slowly turned around to look at Seth who was shaking and crying a bit too hard. It was now really breaking his heart to see his former lover in such condition, but there was nothing that he could say or do that would make the situation better.

"Please Dean...I need you tonight."

Seth was just a bit too proud to admit it out loud to Dean that breaking up with him was a huge mistake, and that he'd always known that Dean was the perfect guy for him. But, now he was falling apart watching Dean walk away because no matter how many times up until today he'd told himself that Dean was nothing to him, yet his bastard heart still beat for the lunatic fringe.

"Please stay Dean. Stay with me..." He pleaded over & over as few more tears rolled down on his gorgeous face.

"I really can't." It took a lot of courage from Dean to keep denying Seth for whom at one point of time he could have even jumped into an ocean, but now things had changed forever.

"Why not?"

"Roman needs me."

There was an eerie silence over the mention of the other former shield member, and Seth's brows instantly furrowed in confusion. "Is he still here? I thought that he would've left by now since he'd undergone that surgery the night before."

"Yes, and he got discharged last night from the hospital, but I wanted him to stay one more night with me before he left."

"Is he okay?" Seth asked with a concern in his voice, and Dean just cringed a bit at his question since the younger man had made no effort up until tonight to know bout the whereabouts of his former best friend, but now all of a sudden he cared.

Dean just shook his head in disbelief as he sighed harder. "Yeah...he's fine, just a bit sore."

"Then, he'll manage. He's a tough guy." Dean raised his brows in surprise over such pathetic response from the younger man. Seth stood up to move towards Dean as he clasped their hands together, and he tried to pull the older guy to cover the short the distance to his bed. "I need you more than him now..."

Dean was now beyond pissed at Seth's behavior, but it wasn't like he didn't expect this from him since Seth had always been a bit dense and selfish. "You're not hearing me Seth. I'm going back to Roman." He pulled at their clasped hands a bit roughly to stop him.

"Ugh! Fuck..." Seth crooked his head to stare at Dean with an annoyed yet incredibly cute face. "Why you gotta care bout that big Neanderthal so much?"

Dean had heard enough as instantly pulled his hand out of Seth's to look directly into his eyes before he spoke angrily. "Because he's my boyfriend."

He didn't even wait for Seth's response before he quickly unlocked the door, and walked right out of his hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all I'd like to say a big thanks to everyone who read, Favorited and followed my story. And, a very special thanks to Claire Moxley, AshJovillete, Iluvambrolleigns and Meggomyeggo333 for reviewing and encouraging me to continue my fic. LOVE YOU GUYS! A little sneak peak:- Next update Ambreigns love :))<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Roman sat under soft covers in his hotel room's bed wearing a grey tank top and black shorts with his hair tied behind in a neat pony tail. He had his reading glasses on as he was reading one of his favorite romantic novels, but he wasn't able to concentrate since his mind kept running away to other things or just another person.

That person was none other than his hot head, crazy boyfriend Dean Ambrose. Roman just a day ago had an emergency incarcerated hernia surgery, and he had been in an excruciating pain at that time causing him to worry about both his health and career, but now the pain that he felt on sitting alone in his room with his boyfriend wandering somewhere in the middle of the night made his hernia pain seem like a joke.

Roman always worried a bit too much about his man because he knew how angry Dean usually got over his former lover Seth's antics, and tonight was no different since Seth's evil laugh earlier on the raw show had again infuriated him to another level.

And, then there was another thing that bothered him and it was the fact that since his surgery had put him out of action for a long time he wasn't sure if his lover would be able to keep in check with his deep cut emotions as Dean had to be all alone by himself on the road.

It was a frightening situation for the big man because at no cost Roman wanted Dean to get in trouble or worse hurt himself. Roman was lost in his deep thoughts when he heard the door creak open softly, and instantly a smile appeared on his face upon watching his man enter the hotel room.

"Had your fun ride?" Roman questioned pulling his glasses off to properly check his man out.

"Yeah...I guess so." Dean quickly closed the door right behind him to turn around and find Roman sitting on the bed looking nothing but heavenly gorgeous. For someone who had a major surgery just a day before he looked pretty damn great, and Dean just sighed harder with amazement.

Roman noticed Dean watching him intensely, and his cheeks instantly blushed not that he intended to but he couldn't control it. "Umm...what are you looking at?"

"You."

There was an intense and passionate moment of eye lock between the two, but it didn't last very long as Dean eyes quickly roamed over every inch of the exposed part of the beautiful Samoan man's body. His mind was now getting occupied with many weird & absurd thoughts.

How could this beautiful man be his? Look at him he's a Greek god and how can he love a scumbag like you? It's too good to be true, isn't it?

Dean struggled with his thoughts while he stared at Roman's perfect jaw which was glistening with a day's old beard, and his beautiful gorgeous mane which was tied up in a clean ponytail that rested sideways on top of his right shoulder. His eyes slowly traveled to admire that tribal tattoo which was both beautiful and badass at the same time before it finally settled at those captivating, gorgeous full lips.

Roman noticed Dean staring at his lips so he licked them lightly and traced his thumb over it to get Dean's attention, and instantly their eyes were forced to lock again with each other. "Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me all night? C'mere babe..." He crooked his index finger at him indicating the younger man to cover the short distance soon.

Dean pulled himself out of his thoughts to walk towards his man on the bed. And just as Dean was an arm length away from Roman, he grabbed him by his neck pulling him into a sweet kiss. They pecked each other's lips a few times before Dean moved to undress himself while still being lost in his deep thoughts and unreasonable questions.

Roman noticed the look on Dean's face, and it was clear that the man was thinking bout something. "What are you thinking about babe?" Dean was caught off guard by Roman's sudden question as he quickly discarded his denim jeans, and pretended that he didn't hear a thing.

"Who bought you these cup cakes huh?" Dean pointed at the box of cup cakes placed on the night stand trying to distract his man from his original question. He was now only in his boxer briefs as he took the box in his right hand before he sat in the bed, and got under the covers next to the Samoan man.

"Umm...Jimmy & Naomi came just after you left and gave me these to cheer me up a bit. And, Jey even got me that big bag of pretzels. They were acting too damn sweet though." Roman replied shaking his head over the more than sweet memory.

"I love how your family cares about you. Why haven't you had these then?" Dean handed one of the sprinkled chocolate cup cakes to Roman who quietly took it. "Come on, eat it darling you won't get fat."

Dean chuckled and Roman just stared at him. "You didn't answer me first." Dean stopped laughing as he tried not to look at his man.

How could he? He just had a strange confrontation with his former lover not too long ago bringing back every goddamn good & bad memory back to his mind. And he knew that even though Roman deserved to know the truth, but he wasn't in any condition to hear about it since it would only make the bigger man worry bout him, and so to lie seemed a better option.

He just had to lie about his deeper feelings, the feelings that even if he didn't wanna think about would always obstruct his mind, body & soul.

Dean always considered himself a scumbag and good for nothing man, and when Seth had left him then that feeling had been solidified in his mind. But, after Roman forced him to pull himself out of that dark place, and just about three months ago when they started to date he had to admit there was always this nagging question.

Did he really deserve someone as gorgeous and as great as Roman?

He had already known that he didn't deserve someone as pretty as Seth in the first place, and he was right since Seth had left him breaking his heart into million pieces. But, Roman was something else as he was even more beautiful, calm and loving than Seth, and this part really scared Dean.

Was he in for another heartbreak or what? He was sure his already hurting heart couldn't take it and even though he'd already tried pushing the big man so many times in their short span of tumultuous relationship, but he never ever succeeded.

He could never get Roman to leave him, simply because Roman always came back to him with more love and more understanding attitude forcing Dean to accept him. It was like Roman was this solid wall that could not be moved no matter how hard he tried.

"What aren't you telling me babe?" Roman caressed Dean's left cheek pulling him out of his thoughts. "You can tell me. I promise that I won't freak out."

Why? Why Roman had to be so nice? Dean thought before he crooked his head to look into those damn breathtaking, smoldering gray eyes which looked a bit tensed now.

"Nothing baby..." He tried to lie, he had to lie for his man's own good but he still couldn't hold his tongue, and the question just slipped out of his mouth. "Do you really love me?" He instantly regretted asking it.

Roman furrowed his brows as he placed the cup cake back in the box, and moved it on the corner of the bed. "Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

Dean could hear the panic in Roman's voice, and he simply sighed. "Don't mind. I'm just being stupid." He uttered as he tried to move and switch off the light when Roman grabbed his right arm to stop him.

"I really love you Dean. No one else just you." Roman quickly closed the small gap between them as he locked their lips together. He feverishly kissed him with his lips moving smoothly over Dean's as he tried to convey his unconditional love to his erratic boyfriend.

Dean kissed Roman back with so much passion, and he felt Roman clutching him securely in his arms as if he was protecting him from something. Roman swiped his tongue inside Dean's mouth to deepen the kiss while he slowly kept caressing the back of his head forcing the doubts in his man's minds to disappear.

Dean had always known that Roman had a magical mouth as his words would calm him down at any moment, and his kisses would just melt his heart like butter while his naughty tongue would break and twist his body making him putty in mere minutes.

Roman had realized that maybe Dean was going back into self doubts phase like he had been bout three months ago, so he kissed him passionately trying to show his faith in their love. At this point Roman would do or tell anything to reassure his man that he loved him and would always love him no matter what.

And, so it wasn't really hard for him tonight to make Dean forget once again about everything just by his loving kiss. Dean pulled out of the kiss first to breathe hard, and he even felt a tingling sensation by Roman's heavy gasps that were ghosting over his face. "I love you so damn much..."

Roman again proclaimed his love as he hugged Dean clasping both of his arms tightly around his neck. Dean hugged him back as he felt stupid for even questioning this man's love since he knew better that Roman had loved him more in three months than he'd ever been loved by anybody in his entire life.

"I love you too, Ro. You mean so much to me baby..." Roman listened to every word of Dean's patiently as he caressed his back to soothe him.

"I'm here only for you babyboy." He whispered.

"I'll miss you so goddamn much."

Roman immediately pulled out of the hug to look at Dean. "Now, don't be like this babe. I'm already so tensed about not being around you, and if you're gonna be sad then I'll be sadder."

Dean felt like jerk for even saying that because Roman's career was on at stake and his life was in danger not more than just 24 hrs ago, and now his corny sentiments were only going to make the situation bad for the poor guy.

"Okay...okay...I'm sorry, I won't say that. But I can't help it. You're the reason that I feel happy bout myself. You know that right?"

Roman side eyed Dean not believing his words. "Really, You're gonna say that now, huh? What about me? You're the only man that can make me laugh, and I'll really miss your bad jokes so much."

"Bad jokes?"

"Yes...bad jokes..."

Roman smiled as Dean rolled his eyes cutely. "So, how bout I get down to some business now." Dean said that in his best Dusty Rhodes impersonation voice as he moved in closer and closer to Roman's face. "I'll now slap you with my dick hard you big sexy man..." Roman couldn't control his laughter, and he laughed heartily when he felt an immediate sting at his operated area right below his abdomen.

"Ahh..." He gasped in pain, and Dean quickly removed the covers to lift Roman's tank top in order to check on the stitched area. "It still hurts babe?"

"Nah...you dumbass only when you make me laugh like a goof." Roman pulled back his tank top down. "The doc mentioned not to laugh too hard besides other things that I need to restrict myself from."

"What things?"

"Like I can't even have sex for over two weeks now. My below the abdomen area is weak, and it needs more time to heal" Roman pouted sadly, and Dean lifted his chin up by his index finger to make an eye contact.

"It's alright baby." Roman's eyes widened with surprise as he didn't expect Dean to be so calm about this since Dean's sex drive was always on high. And on any usual day he either fucked or got fucked by Roman not less than three times, but now waiting was fine with him was a huge surprise for Roman.

Moreover, both the guys had already waited for each other for over a month now since Dean had gone filming, but now they gotta wait for another two weeks. This was simply frustrating to Roman, and he'd been sure that Dean wouldn't be too happy bout this news either, but his behavior was completely opposite from what he'd expected.

"Aren't you mad?"

"Nope."

Dean looked at the surprised expression on his boyfriend's face, and he just caressed his cheeks before he leaned into place a soft kiss on those pouty lips. "I care about you first, and you've waited for me for a month when I had gone filming. So, can't I wait for two weeks more now huh?"

Roman smiled at his man. "I'm glad that you understand." He softly kissed Dean before he turned around to grab the box of cup cakes. "I really wanna eat these, but I was waiting for you. Open your mouth babe."

Dean grinned showing his dimples, and he slowly opened his mouth while taking a big bite from the soft, tasty cake that was being fed to him by his lover. Roman then took the half eaten cake of Dean's, and quickly placed it all in his mouth as he chomped at it right away.

"Hmm..." He moaned in appreciation as Dean noticed a bit of cake's icing on top of Roman's lower lip. "You got something here..." Dean whispered before he leaned into suck and lick the icing off of Roman's lips as he indulged his lover into another hungry & passionate kiss.

Roman was taken aback by the hot kiss but after a moment he kissed Dean back with same love and force. Their tongues quickly rolled and collided with each other's as both of them loved the sweet taste of their mouths.

Dean ended their searing kiss by sucking first at Roman's upper pouty lip and then lowers. "You wanna have some more?" He asked in his sexy, raspy voice and Roman without answering just placed the cup cake box back on nightstand.

"Nah...I want you now." Dean raised his brow at him as he got inside the covers along with his beautiful man. "We can't get too further though." Roman nodded at him while he pulled Dean on top of him, but not completely as he couldn't handle any weight on him for now.

"I know but you can at least smoother me with your hot, irresistible kisses till my jaw hurt."

Dean laughed before he whispered near his lips. "I can do that babay..." He dived in for another round of passionate kisses, and just like Roman demanded Dean kissed him till both of their jaws ached.

After their smooching session had ended Dean snuggled with Roman and gave him every inch of love and care that he rightfully deserved for going through such a painful time in his life. He peppered soft kisses all over Roman's face and he whispered sweet nothings in his ear trying to make this night memorable before they got to stay away from each other on road for another several weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you guys are enjoying this story. Please review and tell me your thoughts as it motivates me :))<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Because he's my boyfriend."

"He's my boyfriend."

Those were the bold words that came out of Dean's mouth last night which were still haunting Seth's mind. His head was aching so damn hard as if someone had beaten him with a sledge hammer in there, and his eyes were droopy as if he'd taken more than twenty shots of whiskey.

The entire room was spinning to him from the moment he'd creaked open his eyes this morning. Was he dreaming about last night? Did Dean even come to his room? What the hell happened last night?

All these questions were fogging his mind when he felt a stinging pain in his neck immediately reminding him of the brutal attack that he'd suffered by the hands of his so called authority buddies.

It instantly flashed in his mind that last night was definitely real since Dean was the one who'd taken care of him last night after rescuing him from his ever so kind mates, but for some odd reason it still felt like a dream to him.

Seth sighed hard over the memory of Dean standing up against Orton & Kane for him, and then helping him back to his hotel room before cleaning up his wounds. He didn't even know why but a smile flashed upon his face over that sweet memory of Dean protecting and fighting for him. He now felt secure and loved by the man whom he still considered to be his personal property even though he'd willingly broken the same man's heart just a few months ago.

He was happily basking in the glory of Dean still loving him when he remembered bout Dean's last statement to him just before he left his room. The same statement which didn't allow the younger man to sleep all night, and had even caused him a severe headache this morning.

"He's my boyfriend."

The same words got repeated in his mind for over a millionth time that morning. "Noooooooooooo..." Seth screamed to the empty room and walls as he immediately sat up in his bed gasping hard. "No, Dean. You're mine."

Seth said to himself as he clutched the pillow hard in his arms rocking back & forth thinking about Dean & Roman together. How could I not see it? Dean & Roman are boyfriends. When the hell did that happen? His mind was getting twisted minute by minute with one or another maniacal question.

In Seth's mind, he'd left Dean thinking that he'll reach to top sooner than his man, and then he could come back to claim him, but it seemed like things had clearly not gone his way. Seth was almost sure that the kind of man that Dean was a flaming combination of erratic, frenzy and dominant personality that no other man would ever touch him while he was gone, but boy was he ever wrong or what?

He'd never thought in a million years that his own best friend, his sworn brother & partner, Roman would be the one to steal his man way. "How dare he?" He mumbled under his breath. He felt betrayed in his twisted mind by Roman, and his heart had started to beat fast over the knowledge of his boyfriend and his best friend being committed with each other.

He instantly felt irritated with himself for being so stupid to let go of Dean, and he cursed out loudly. "Fuck hell no, I'm a dumbass." He was now writhing with anger over imagining Roman being Dean's lover, and both of them living happily without even bothering about him.

"No...No...No..." He jumped out of his bed throwing the pillow away roughly over the ground. "Dean's mine...mine...you're mine baby..." He uttered incoherently while stomping his feet over the floor like a five year old kid.

Seth was a stubborn, selfish, demanding kinda guy, and now his mind had been made up to get back what he'd thought belonged to him. His boyfriend, his property, his Dean.

Roman woke up curled up with Dean under soft covers in his bed. He shifted a bit to look at Dean who was snoring softly, and he smiled as he tried to push away the fringes of hair that were falling all over Dean's beautiful face.

"Morning baby." He whispered near Dean's lips before placing a soft kiss.

Dean hummed in response as he slowly crept open his eyes. "Hmm...Morning." He pecked Roman's lips a few more time before he rolled over to check the time on his phone. "Ahh...it's already half past five. Don't you have a flight to catch at 7:30 to Pensacola?"

"I know, but we've got some time." Roman sighed hard as he moved to again cuddle up with his boyfriend. "And, I still don't feel like leaving." He pouted with a cute duckface.

Dean pulled Roman closer in his arms while running his fingers softly in his long, black, gorgeous locks. "I understand baby. But, you need to take care of your health, and get better & return stronger than ever."

"I agree. Uh...you'll help me in shower?"

"You don't have to ask babe."

Roman took the hand that Dean was offering and interlaced them as both them together made their way over to the bathroom. Once inside Dean filled the bath tub with some warm water since Roman felt like bathing in their large, spacious tub this morning.

Dean first entered the tub, and then he allowed Roman to enter making him sit in between his parted legs with his back resting on his chest. Roman leaned his head on top of Dean's right shoulder while Dean traced the outline of Roman's stitched area below his right abdomen.

"Ouch!" Roman gasped, and Dean instantly retrieved his hand off his abdomen.

"shit, sorry babe. Did I press too hard huh?"

"No, I was only kidding."

"Well, fuck you." He nudged his shoulder with Roman's pushing him a bit playfully.

"But, it tickles me there a bit."

"Here." Dean again traced that area making Roman squirm a bit.

"Stop it!" Roman swatted his lover's hand away. "Are you just gonna sit in water with me or even clean me up?"

"Okay, gotta clean you first." Dean moved a bit to pour some strawberry shower gel on the soft, wet loofa, and he slowly started to run it all over Roman's back and chest area. He squeezed the loofa to extract more shower gel along with water over Roman's back trying to massage and relax his man.

Roman loved the way Dean was soaping his entire body all the while cleaning him at the same time. When Dean had soaped Roman's entire body he soaped himself too before he moved to take care of the big business that was cleaning Roman's long, gorgeous mane.

Roman was very peculiar and careful about his hair because both he and his boyfriend were enthralled by the long mane that was such a great asset to Roman's god like beauty. Dean lathered Roman's hair with his best shampoo, and he massaged his hair softly and slowly taking his sweet time.

"Feels so good babe. Thanks for washing my hair." Roman moaned in appreciation, and Dean smiled as he whispered near his ear. "Anything for you babe. I love your hair though." Roman smiled and blushed a bit too.

After Dean had finished his handy work of washing Roman's hair they both stepped out of the tub to stand quickly in the running shower. Both Dean & Roman cleaned themselves, and Roman took some extra time using his favorite conditioner to wash his hair even better.

Dean watched as Roman washed his hair, and he gasped at the man looking just as beautiful as ever. It didn't even look like that the man just had a surgery about a day ago. Roman noticed Dean watching him, and he slowed down the water of the shower before he pulled Dean closer to his body.

"I really want you." Roman gushed but Dean just smirked at him.

"Yeah...but you know we can't right now."

Roman's face instantly fell as he looked sad, and Dean lifted his chin up to lock their eyes. "I love you and we'll get through this." Roman smiled, and before he could even say a word, Dean had already sealed their lips together.

Dean slowly first took Roman's upper pouty lip in his mouth and then the lower one before he pressed their lips a bit harder. Roman loved the way Dean slowly but passionately kissed him. Both of their lips instantly parted, and their hungry tongues rolled and curled up with each others.

Roman's tongue found his way inside Dean's mouth deepening the kiss. And, Dean locked both of his arms around Roman's waist pulling him closer while he pushed his own tongue inside his sweet tasting mouth causing both of them to moan in unison.

They kept on kissing each other for a while before they really needed oxygen to breathe. "Ahh...fuck you'll kill me with your slow kiss." Roman mouthed as he panted harder while Dean moved his mouth to place a few open mouth kisses under the crook of Roman's neck.

"I'm just trying to lay it low you know." He winked at him before capturing Roman's mouth again in an eager kiss only this time the kiss was stronger and hungrier. Roman instantly angled his head to kiss back Dean with full force, and straightaway their tongues interlocked with each other.

The kiss was hard, erotic and body melting. Roman could feel his dick spring back to life, and he knew better that he couldn't go that far now, but it seemed as if his sexy boyfriend didn't care. Dean wasn't far though as even he could feel his dick getting hard now, so he quickly pulled out of the kiss breathing hard.

"Sorry bout that." Dean wasn't regretful in any way for the kisses, but he didn't want to make it seem like he was teasing his man or something.

"You don't have to be sorry babyboy."

Dean smiled before he stepped out of shower along with his man.

Dean had ordered some big breakfast for his boyfriend who had not eaten a better thing since he'd undergone that surgery. "I'm damn hungry." Roman uttered as he licked his lips over delicious items that were was stacked upon the table. Everything there was Roman's favorite from bacon to scrambled eggs or pancakes with maple syrups and even protein milkshake.

Roman quickly started to stuff his mouth with the delicious food, and Dean just laughed at his lover. After both of their stomachs were full Dean & Roman were busy snuggling with each other over the couch, and exchanging sweet kiss when a sudden knock startled both of them.

"Oh! It maybe Jey. He's gonna drop me at the airport." Roman mentioned before he moved to open up the door.

Roman unlocked the door and his eyes instantly popped open in surprise over finding his former best friend standing in his doorway. "Hey, Roman how are ya doing?" Seth softly mumbled as he tried to peep inside to look for the man that he's been craving to see since this morning.

Roman noticed it, and he strongly stood in the doorway with his folded arms. "I'm fine, but why are you here?" His voice was a bit too rude, but he wasn't to be blamed because their former younger mate had first broken the man's heart that he loved so much, and even betrayed their friendship. But, what hurt him more now was that fact that when he was lying in the hospital just a day before, he hadn't even bothered of inquiring about his whereabouts.

"Can I talk to Dean for a minute?"

"Really, why?"

"Don't be so nosy. I need to speak with him now." Seth lost his cool as his mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of Roman stealing his man, and Roman simply raised his brow at him with disbelief.

"Okay, speak with him but if you say any goddamn awful thing to my boy then I'll break you in half." Roman warned him before he moved inside the room to inform Dean. Seth's mind again got in filtered with voices of Roman claiming Dean as his man, and now he was beyond pissed.

"Babe, Seth's here to see you." Roman watched as Dean's brows furrowed in confusion and a bit of nervousness, and that expression was a bit suspicious to him. Dean quickly got up from the couch to cover up the short distance to the doorway.

"Why the hell are you here Seth?" Dean angrily questioned him, and Seth just gave him that cute puppy dog look.

"You two were busy huh?"Seth smiled slyly and Dean frowned. He pushed him to make his way inside their room a bit, but he still stood near the opened door from where Roman could see him. "I know I'm not welcomed here, but I'd like to say thank you for last night."

Roman's brows furrowed in confusion as he wasn't aware of the little encounter that Dean & Seth had last night while Dean simply bit his lip in tension. "Yeah, it's alright." He muttered hastily under his breath.

"Oh! That's great." Seth launched himself over Dean's body throwing his arms around his neck as he hugged him tightly right in front of Roman, and now the big Samoan man was furiously mad.

Dean was confused, surprised and somewhat pissed at Seth for showing up, and he didn't even close his arms around him as his eyes got locked with his very furious boyfriend. He was now irritated too just like Roman as he pulled himself out of the forced hug. "It's okay Seth. We'll talk about that later."

"Really? Thanks. I think, I should leave now." He stated looking both at Dean & Roman simultaneously, and in his twisted mind he felt that he'd already created some necessary friction between the two love birds.

Roman was staring at Dean as he watched his lover shut the door behind the younger man. "Are you gonna tell me what the hell was that all about?" Dean could hear the anger in Roman's voice, and he stammered. "I...Uh...actually last night I rescued Seth from Orton & Kane when they were pummeling him down in a dark alley."

Roman was surprised that Dean would save Seth after all that had happen between them, but he really wasn't much shocked because even he would've done the same for his former best friend. Yet, what surprised him even more was that Dean had hidden such important information away from him.

"Now, I know why you were so shaken up last night? You had this encounter with Seth, and you hide this from me. I can't believe you did that." Roman plopped on the couch with a slow thud and complete disappointment.

Dean rushed to kneel in front of Roman as he took both of his lover's hands in his own clasping them tightly. "Baby, believe me I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't. I didn't want you to worry bout me when you just had an emergency surgery a day before. I'm seriously sorry, I..."

Dean wasn't even able to finish his sentence as he'd started to tear up bit thinking that Roman would not forgive him, and leave him alone. His heart was so damn torn after Seth had left that he just couldn't bear anymore heartbreaks.

"Hey, hey, baby." Roman pulled Dean into a hug as he'd realized that Dean's heart was just too weak to realize that such small things couldn't affect their relationship. "It's alright. I understand."

"Really?"

Roman smiled at Dean's surprised voice as he pulled out of the hug to stare at him.

"Yeah, I'm not mad at you just a bit sad."

"You're da best Roman." Dean exclaimed and kissed the Samoan man sweetly on his lips feeling totally blessed of having this amazing guy as the man in his life.

Roman sighed hard as he caressed Dean's hair. "I love you way too much to be mad at you. I hope you know that." Dean smiled, and both of them again kissed when there was another knock at the door, but this time it was actually Jey.

"Hello, uce." Jey bro hugged with Dean as he entered his room. "Hey, good to go Ro."

"Yeah."

Roman piled up his bags as Jey and Dean both helped him to get inside the cab to leave for his hometown. Dean leaned on the cab's window as he again pecked Roman's lips a few more times muttering, "I love you" and "take care" in between the kisses.

After Roman left, Dean couldn't help but think about Seth's intentions of showing up in his room like that. He was curious as well a bit mad, and now he'd made up his mind to confront the younger man before the Smackdown tapings took place tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean rolled furiously into Bradley Center of Milwaukee, Wisconsin for the Smackdown tapings. His mind was completely preoccupied with the thoughts of Seth's intentions to show up uninvited earlier this morning in his hotel room.

What really incensed him were the younger man's antics of hugging him and then mouthing about their abrupt encounter from last night right in front of his boyfriend, Roman. The disappointed look that was present on Roman's face when he'd discovered that Dean was hiding something from him had scared the shit out of the Ohioan, and now thinking bout that moment made him angrier than ever.

What in the world was Seth thinking? Why was he coming on to him like that after throwing him out of his life for so many months? Were there any cruel intentions in his heart?

All these questions were now boiling him, and he wanted immediate answers from the so called golden child of the authority. Dean quickly placed his bags in his locker before he went on a wild hunt for the most wanted man in the WWE today.

Yet after several minutes of searching he still couldn't locate Seth, and soon it was time for Dean to show up for The Miz TV which was to be rolled live on WWE network. After main event had got wrapped up the entire night had flown by quickly. Dean had only gotten a glimpse of Seth when he was tackling him in the ring before he ran away with his beloved, precious, money in the bank briefcase.

Although stealing that briefcase was scripted, but in that moment Seth's enraged face made Dean feel quite a bit happy bout himself. And, now Seth was looking for Dean, maybe not for the same reason as Dean, but he was nonetheless chasing the lunatic fringe.

Dean had just finished his shower when he'd noticed Seth waiting for him leaning at the closed door of the now empty men's bathroom. He smirked as he started to put on his black t-shirt and denim jeans while Seth just stood there silently watching him with hawk like eyes.

"Ahem..." Seth coughed to get his attention as Dean finished dressing up. "So, where's my briefcase?"

Dean just looked at him with a shit eating grin as he'd figured that Rollins would definitely come looking for him for his precious case. He lazily started to wind up his shower stuff, and then he quietly motioned to leave for his locker room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Seth interrupted him as he stood right in front of him blocking his way.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm gonna leave for my hotel room Mr. Money in the bank." Dean mocked him.

Seth's nose instantly flared in anger, but he tried to calm himself. "Yeah, you can leave but not without returning my case."

"I'm not returning anything." Dean stated cockily and Seth's brows furrowed in confusion. "I think I'm gonna carry your piss coloured case for a while now."

"What? No. You can't...I mean its mine..." Seth stammered. "Give it back to me now."

Dean laughed in front of his face as he came closer to the younger man forcing his back to hit hard against the wall. Seth gulped hard over the maniacal look that was now present on Dean's normally calm face.

"You wish that I give it back to you, but I won't." Dean placed both of his hands on the wall trapping Seth's head in between as his stared into his nervous face. "As of right now I'm calling dibs on your case, and there's nothing that you or your stupid authority buddies can do about it."

"Oh! Please Dean...I beg you. Please return my case to me. You can have it back on Monday as scripted, but just let me carry it." Seth didn't trust his former boyfriend with his precious case, and there was no need for a proper reason than this that Dean was reckless and unpredictable, and if he wanted then he could easily throw that case or sell it on a pawn shop like he'd implied once.

Dean actually thought for a second before a more serious look took over his face. "Okay, I'll give it back to you." Seth's face lit up instantly. "Only if you do something for me."

"I'll do anything for you. Just give it back to me."

"Alright then, you need to answer my questions."

"What questions?"

Seth acted innocent even though he'd known that after the stunt that he'd pulled earlier this morning Dean would definitely be curious bout it. But he'd still hidden from him the entire night because he didn't felt like facing any interrogation since all he wanted was to just create some much needed distance between Dean & Roman, so that he could again make some room for himself in Dean's heart.

"I don't know what you're talking bout Dean." Seth murmured in his very soft & delicate voice, and Dean simply smirked seeing right through his bullshit.

"You know you're cute acting all innocent and holy and shit, but you ain't fooling me jackass."

Seth wrinkled his nose in disgust at Dean's comment. He didn't appreciate being called names especially by someone he'd loved so passionately. "You watch your mouth Ambrose."

"Or what huh?" Dean questioned him angrily, and Seth gasped in fear. "Let's get directly to the point. Why the hell you showed up to my room this morning?"

"What do you mean by why I showed up? I came by to say thanks, I already told you Dean."

"Oh! Shut up Seth. You already said you're thanks and everything last night. I think you were just trying to cause some kinda friction between me & my boyfriend."

Seth cringed a bit at Dean mentioning Roman as his lover, and he quickly locked his arms around Dean's neck pulling him closer to his body than he already was.

"Now, why would I do that? Besides I already know that you actually love me, and not him."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Dean yelled and Seth just widely grinned at him.

"Oh! Come on Dean. Just accept it baby that you really love me."

"I love Roman, and don't you dare call me baby."

Seth felt his heart flutter in pain over Dean's words, but he maintained his composure. "Are you sure bout that? Then why did you save me the other night? Admit it Dean that you still love me and not Roman."

Dean pushed Seth's arms off his waist to create some necessary distance because Seth's words were now getting to his head, and that close proximity was resurrecting certain feelings that he'd buried deep inside his heart for months.

Dean loved Roman, but he had yet to erase Seth entirely from his heart. It wasn't easy for him to forget the first man that had made him feel like he needed love and care just like others, and moreover the three glorious years that they'd spent together were still the best years of his life.

It felt like Seth's words were suffocating his brain as his shield against the younger man was now growing weak with every passing second. He'd done nothing but despise Seth while planning on antagonizing him for the last three months, but it was all in the name of revenge and deep inside in some dark corner of his heart he still loved him.

Moreover, he needed the closure on why Seth chose money & success over him? Did he never love him? Were all those moments that they'd spent together a wicked plan to break his heart?

These questions were never answered by the shrewd younger man, and after a while Dean had just stopped chasing those questions and started to self hate and hurt himself. Blaming himself for their break up just like he'd blamed himself for every wrong thing that had happened to him in his pathetic, loner life.

He could've never ever come out of that dark abyss if it wasn't for the man that had loved him so passionately; the man who deserved Dean's love and who seemingly was upset because of Seth's antics. Dean needed the answers this time not for him but for Roman as he couldn't bear to see his lover heartbroken just like he was.

"You love me Dean. Only me."

Dean could hear Seth's faint voice in his deep thoughts, and he screamed a loud and clear no which shocked the younger man. "No. Seth no. You're the most selfish person that I've ever met. You first throw me out of your life like a hot garbage, and now push me to accept you back. You're just toying with my heart."

"No, I'm not." Seth jogged near to where Dean stood, and he instantly hugged him locking his arms around his neck. "Listen to me Dean, I'm sorry alright."

Dean couldn't believe his ears that Seth was honestly apologizing to him, but maybe it was too late now. "Don't say that Seth. No, I don't wanna hear it." He started to pull away from him, but Seth kept his grip tightly on him.

"Dean please, just hear me once I..." Seth paused. "I'm really sorry. I just wanted to show the world that I wasn't just an afterthought of the shield. That I was the brains and the man of the group that would lead wwe into the future. I had to take some harsh decisions Dean."

"And that harsh decision included manipulating me to fall in love with you and breaking my heart." Dean interrupted him brutally. "You're just pathetic Seth."

"Dean, no baby I never manipulated you. What we had was real and I know I deserve your hate. But, we belong together Dean." Seth was speaking so fast that he was breathing hard and his heart beat had sped up now.

Dean looked at him with confusion, and Seth just stared back at him while he softly caressed the back of Dean's head. In that moment everything stood still as they just silently kept staring at each other.

Those gorgeous pale baby blue eyes of the man that Seth had loved once, no loved still looking at him just made his heart go pider-pader. As corny as it was but Dean's silent look always turned Seth on and his heart fluttered like a teenage girl.

It was getting too hard for him to control himself being this close to his former lover, and Seth leaned into kiss him, but Dean immediately pulled his face away from him.

"Stop it Seth! Just stop!"

"Please Dean. I really want to kiss you."

"No, you can't. I mean nothing to you then why?"

"Stop thinking Dean. Just kiss me baby, kiss me please."

Seth again pulled Dean by the back of his neck forcibly in order to kiss him, but Dean again restrained. "No, Seth let go off me. You're just using me now, and later you'll forget bout me."

"No, I won't I promise. I want you back." Dean couldn't believe it that after months of begging Seth to accept him back now his prayers had finally been answered by the man around whom his life revolved at one point.

Seth battled his bushy eyelashes at him with one of his prettiest smile that he possessed like no other, and Dean faltered. He got lost in those chocolate brown eyes that were once his daylight and that face for which he could do just about anything.

Seth noticed Dean growing weak and he softly caressed his unruly dirty, blonde hair while whispering sweet, caring words near his lips forcing and motivating him to shut the small gap between them. "Yes baby, just give in. You love me and nobody else."

Dean's lips had almost touched Seth's and then for a split second he thought about Seth's words. _"You love me and nobody else."_ But he did, he loved Roman and he may have loved Seth unconditionally once, but Roman was the one for whom Dean lived now.

And, this giving into Seth behind Roman's back just didn't felt right to him. "Seth, this is wrong. I need to leave."

"Na...Na...No." Seth whined. "Dean please, don't go."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you guys aren't gonna have sex for another two weeks?"

"That's really bad."

Roman's mother Pam and his cousin sister Mia both poked fun at him. "No sex can make a relationship weak." Mia stated after they'd all had finished eating their morning breakfast. Both the ladies were in a mood of just playing a little bit with their injured homeboy.

"What do you guys know? Stop pulling ma leg."

Roman frowned as he stood up from the breakfast table and stepped out of the kitchen to enter the living room. He slowly plopped on the couch before he turned on the television's volume a bit higher to avoid his family's teasing words. Both Mia & Pam giggled over Roman's annoyance and they followed him into the living room.

"Okay, so just tell me is Dean gonna come and visit you?" Mia asked.

Roman just huffed in irritation without answering back while pretending to watch the football on the television yet he couldn't keep himself from thinking bout his mother & sister's abrupt & outrageous questions. Why were they questioning bout his love life? What were they even playing at?

"Umm...babyboy. Does Dean even miss you? Has he even called you yet?" Pam questioned him this time.

Roman didn't answer again but thought hard over his mother's words. Dean hadn't called him since last night before he'd gone out for the Smackdown television tapings. Was he alright? Was he busy with something else? Or someone?

"You've got no answers." Mia sighed. "Anyways Uce, I'm gonna go and plan on your parent's anniversary that's in the end of this month. Are you gonna help me out or not?"

Roman shook his head in a clear no with his mind still fixated on the fact that Dean hadn't even sent him a text or called him once to check on him. He was injured for Christ sake, and he felt that he at least deserved some sort of PDA from his boyfriend. Did he really need that? Or maybe he was just thinking too much now.

But one thing was sure that Dean's not even calling once was now messing with his head. Dean usually called to check on him while he'd gone filming in a busy schedule for at least five to ten times a day, but now Roman was gravely injured and no call. It wasn't like him at all.

"Ro, what ya thinking?" Pam sat next to him on the couch caressing his back soothingly.

Roman looked up at his mother, and Pam could easily read the anxiety and confusion on his face. "It's alright son. Just ask him what he's doing?"

"Why?"

"Why? Why because he's your boyfriend? He's your man and you've got every right to demand anything from him."

"Mum pleasee..." Roman dragged the last word in annoyance. "Dean & I don't question or demand anything from each other. I love him because..." He was suddenly at loss of words as Roman had never talked about neither had he ever thought why he loved Dean? All he knew was that he just loved him.

Roman was so goddamn excited when Dean had accepted him bout three months ago that he'd right way told about their relationship to his family. And like he'd expected his parents and his entire family were very supportive of his decision. Even though his father, Sika had not known that his son was Bi, yet he was nothing but very understanding of his son's love life.

"I don't wanna interfere in your relationship my boy, but it seems to me as if you're the only one who's sailing this ship while Dean's just there." Pam spoke with open heart to his son since the first time the boys had started to date.

"It's not like that mum." Roman confronted her. "I mean Dean just had a major heartbreak four months ago. He was goddamn hurt. You weren't there but I was. It was a goddamn mess watching him hurt."

"I agree but..."

"No, you don't understand mum. Dean had given his all to Seth and he was betrayed. He's a very strong man to come out of it so soon."

"Yes, and it was because you were there to help him."

Roman nodded in approval as he rubbed his hands on his thighs trying to relax. "I know that he loves me mum. And that's enough for me for now."

"Are you sure that he loves you? If he was hurt like you've mentioned, then why did he even help Seth?" Pam watched as Roman's grey eyes got wide with surprise and disbelief.

Roman couldn't believe his mother would even bring this topic to their conversation. He had told everything to his mum & little sister the day that he'd came back home. He'd mentioned about Seth & Dean's confrontation, and then Seth showing up in their hotel room, and acting all touchy with his boyfriend in front of him.

And now Roman had realized why his mother & his sister were grilling him since this morning. They were all worried bout Seth getting back with Dean, and he couldn't blame them for their behavior because somewhere in the back of his head even he was worried, but maybe not too much.

"Relax mum. Like I said Dean loves me, only me."

"I just hope that your words are true my boy." Pam placed a soft kiss on his forehead, and she left him alone in the living room.

Roman quickly took out his phone from his gym shorts, and without much thought immediately called his boyfriend.

After a few rings Dean answered his call, and Roman just sighed hard in happiness before he spoke. "Hey, baby. Goodmorning!"

"Oh! Hi! Babe..." Dean stammered nervously. "How ya doing?"

"I'm fine. Just checking on you. You didn't even call me once and..."

"I just took a shower." Dean interrupted him. "Started late today babe, I was goddamn tired from last night. I came home late..."

"I understand you need not explain it to me." Roman cut him off while he rubbed the back of his neck trying to find the right words. "Umm...you love me?" He simply blurted out.

Dean went silent on phone as he hadn't expected his boyfriend to ask him this question right outta nowhere. What did he mean by that? Was he questioning him bout his love now? Is that why he'd called him? Did he not trust him? So many wild and hurtful thoughts started to run in his brain.

Roman noticed the silence, and he instantly felt a bit hurt. "Uh...baby you had your breakfast?" He tried to break the awkward silence.

Dean was pulled out his thoughts. "Oh! I'm about to."

"Alright then, I'll talk with you later."

"Yeah."

"Bye ba..."

Dean hung up the phone abruptly, and Roman just dropped his head back on the couch thinking hard over everything. Why did Dean sound so nervous? Were his mum's fears about to come true? He folded his arms holding himself while his mother & sister both peeked on him from the corner of the room clearly eavesdropping on his entire conversation.

And now, Roman wasn't the only one worried who was worried bout Dean & his relationship, but his ever loving and caring family was too worried for both of them.

Dean smacked his head hard as he threw his phone recklessly on his bed. He wasn't still out of his trance since Seth had abruptly dropped that L-bomb on him. Last night Dean had just pushed Seth away to quickly make his way out of the bathroom without even looking back at him once, but since then his mind had been racing with various kinda thoughts.

Seth loved him. Did he really mean it? If yes then why did he left him? Was he just again trying to play with his heart? Should he accept the younger man back?

Dean had zero sleep since coming back to his home earlier this morning, and now he just had the most awkward and fake conversation that he'd ever shared with Roman. Why was he lying to Roman? Poor Roman didn't deserve that treatment from him, and the best thing was that even Dean knew it in his heart. But, then why did he ignore his man?

Dean screamed in anger as he instantly regretted not mentioning that he loved Roman when he'd asked him bout it. What was he thinking? More than that he hated the fact that since morning he'd not even thought bout his injured boyfriend once. What kind of man was he? Here he was crying over the man that had left him and hurt him when he's almost doing the same thing to the man that rescued him and loved him despite everything.

What a hypocrite you are Ambrose? This question was now forged in his brain like a broken track record.

It seemed as if a lightening had struck Dean, and he'd realized that he got to be where his lover was and needed to comfort the poor soul who was injured and deserved his love now more than ever. Roman was the one who'd taken care of him when no one had, and now he must return the favor by taking care of him, loving him and doing everything and anything possible to make his lover happy.

Without any second thoughts Dean had quickly called the flight agent and booked a ticket from Vegas to Pensacola of this afternoon.

Roman was sad throughout the day and not only Pam and Mia could see it, but even his dad noticed it. "I think I'm gonna help mum prepare the dinner." He said before he got up from watching football with his father to go help his mother in the kitchen.

He insisted that he prepared the dinner all by himself, and his mother without any questions just allowed him. She could clearly see that his son was upset, and he was only trying to take his minds off things. Watching her son like this made her sad and even Mia couldn't help but feel a bit bad for his brother while she silently set up the dinner table.

Just as Roman had finished with garnishing the chicken salad the bell on the door rang loudly. He didn't think much about it as he kept on placing the vegetables to the sides of the huge salad plate.

"Roman come here there's a surprise for you."

Roman heard his dad calling out, and he quickly washed his hand before making his way out of the kitchen to his living room. "What is it dad..."Roman's question died in his mouth when he noticed Dean standing right next to his father.

A huge smile appeared on his handsome face before he practically ran to cover the short distance to where Dean stood. "Hey! Baby..." Dean exclaimed before Roman happily lunged at him and hugged him tightly.

"Are you really here?" Roman excitedly muttered under the crook of Dean's neck, and his dad just smiled widely at both of his lover boys.

"Yeah, I'm here only for you." Dean replied as he rubbed on Roman's back trying to soothe him. "Missed you baby." He whispered softly so that only Roman could hear.

"Aww..." Mia uttered as she watched them along with Roman's mum & dad who were just a bit overwhelmed by the huge love display.

Dean shifted a bit without pulling Roman entirely out of his embrace to look at Roman's younger cousin sister. "Come here you." He mouthed and Mia instantly came over to him. Dean hugged her with his right arm and placed a soft kiss on her forehead while still gripping Roman's waist by his left one.

"Where's my hug son?" Pam questioned him with a sly smile on her face, and Dean immediately made his way over to her. He hugged her tightly and felt the warmth and love from Roman's mother whom he now considered to be his own mother. Roman's parents had welcomed him in their family with open arms, and it was even before both the boys had started to date.

"You've just made this big boy really happy now." Pam noticed Dean's furrowed brows, but she simply caressed his fluffy hair. "You guys are hungry or what? Let's eat, right Dean."

"Yes, mom."

"Okay, then. Oh! By the way your darling here has prepared the dinner tonight."

"Mum can you not? Ugh!" Roman got embarrassed whenever his mother called them out like that on their super adorable relationship. Dean smiled and so did his mom while they all made their way over to the kitchen to eat their dinner.

"Wow, the food was really so delicious." Dean openly praised Roman, and the big Samoan man couldn't help but blush a bit. His entire family noticed it, and his father coughed a bit.

"I think you're spoiling him Dean. Look at this big juggernaut turning into blushing Disney princess." Sika pulled on Roman's leg, but in actuality he was happy that finally his son had found someone who loved him just as much as he did. "Look at those red cheeks. He's turning into a beetroot."

"Stop it dad! I ain't blushing." Roman rubbed at his cheeks, and soon everyone around the table started to laugh at him including Dean. "Okay, maybe just a bit." He spoke softly just above a whisper while all of them laughed even harder at him, and now even he joined them.

Everyone had gone upstairs after dinner, and now Dean & Roman were alone in the kitchen almost done washing the dishes. They finished cleaning up before they interlaced their hands to make their way over to Roman's bedroom.

Dean dropped on the bed after he'd changed into only his red boxer briefs while Roman did the same. They quickly got comfortable in their bed and thin black satin sheets as it was still quite hot in Florida even with the air conditioner on.

Roman quickly curled up with Dean before kissing him hard on his lips. Dean kissed him back with all the pent up love and passion that he'd been feeling for his boyfriend. Even though only a day had passed with them not seeing each other, but technically they'd stayed away for over a month now since Dean had only returned from filming a few days back.

Dean pushed his tongue instantly inside Roman's mouth and tasted the chocolate cake that they'd shared after the dinner. Roman's tongue rolled and coiled with that of Dean's before he pushed his own tongue inside his mouth while deepening their kiss.

Roman didn't want the kiss to end, but Dean knew better that they couldn't go too far now because it had been only three days since Roman's had that major surgery. Roman moaned in disappointment when Dean ended the kiss.

"I feel you babe. But we can't go too far now. Let's just sleep the night." Dean noticed Roman's disappointed face as he pecks his lips a few more times. Roman usually would've agreed with Dean, but something stopped him. His sister's words immediately hit his brain now. _"No sex makes a relationship grow weak."_

"Uhh...Dean..." Roman hesitated as he wasn't sure whether it was wise to ask something from Dean right now or not.

"What is it Ro?" Dean just looked at him curiously as he noticed a bit of nervousness on Roman's face. "Come on speak up."

"Do you want me?"

"Oh! Babe...Of course, I want you. But, you know that we can't have sex right now."

Roman played with the fringes that were poking Dean's eyeballs as he looked a bit more disappointed now. "But, I..." He paused. "I just want you to touch me baby."

Dean knew what Roman meant and without any questions he pulled him into a deep yet passionate kiss. He quickly pushed his hand down gripping Roman's clothed dick, and started to swiftly rub at it. Roman moaned deeply into the kiss with the soft touch as it had been quite a long time since he'd gotten off.

Dean ended the kiss to pull Roman up making him sit upright because he couldn't risk lying on top of him since Roman's abdomen was still weak. He placed hot, open mouth kisses all over Roman's neck & throat area, and he even took a hard bite on his collar bone making Roman gasp loudly in sheer delight.

He placed soft kisses all over Roman's chest region before he latched his mouth to his perfect bronze nipple forcing the Samoan man to moan his name in pleasure. Dean traced the right nipple with his tongue before he wrapped his mouth around it while sucking hard on it. Roman moaned harder as he gripped at Dean's unruly hair trying to keep his head in place.

Dean licked and sucked hard on it before he moved to suck on another neglected nipple. Roman just loved Dean's talented tongue encircling and sucking at his nipples making him quickly hard inside his boxer brief. Dean slowly kissed his way down while massaging his inner thighs before he adjusted in between them.

Roman watched Dean strip off his underwear after he stripped him naked too. Roman moaned huskily when Dean licked a hot wet stripe over the underside of his cock, and now his dick twitched & leaked with more pre cum. "Dean please..."

"Please what?"

"Please suck my cock baby."

Roman had no patience whatsoever, and Dean quickly licked his pre cum off his cockhead while savoring the taste. He gripped his cock firmly while he furiously started to bob his head up & down on it. Roman moaned in pure pleasure as Dean kept sucking him off and he even took in between breaks to suck & lick at his balls.

"Ahhh...fuck...Dean feels so good." Roman tightly gripped at Dean's hair as he watched Dean stroke his own cock while sucking him off both at the same time. Dean maintained the same pace of stroking his cock with his suction, and both the guys moaned in unison.

"Dean...baby I'm close." Dean kept the pressure on as he continuously kept sucking his cock while every time taking more of his length inside his hot mouth. "Ahh..fuck, baby Dean I'm coming shit. Dean I...uhh...Deannn..."

Roman screamed Dean's name while he released hot thick spurts of his cum inside Dean's mouth. Dean happily drank his cum and even sucked on his cock head a bit longer to get all of his delicious juice inside his mouth. Roman was lost in pure ecstasy when he noticed Dean's hard dick with leaking pre cum.

"Dean I need to suck you off now."

"Babe, you can't. You shouldn't bent down or anything."

"Then you come and sit on my face or something. But I need your cock right now."

Dean could hear the desperation and command both in Roman's voice, and he just couldn't reject his man as he too wanted Roman's hot mouth around his cock. Roman moved to rest his head on the head board, and he watched Dean climb on top of him placing both his knees on either side of his face.

Roman instantly engulfed Dean's entire cock at once tasting the pre cum and he just loved Dean's taste more than anything. He sucked at his cock hard a few times, and then Dean took over the suction as he started to rock his hips fucking his mouth quickly.

Dean was already well stimulated with stroking his cock and now deep throating Roman was just too much for him as he came unannounced. Roman eagerly swallowed his cum off as Dean emptied his entire contents in Roman's willing mouth.

Once satisfied, Dean pulled his cock out of Roman's mouth with a loud pop, and then he tiredly lay next to his man. Dean messily kissed him tasting himself on Roman's tongue, and now both of them were fully content with their hot activities. Roman instantly pulled Dean closer to his body snuggling with him as Dean petted Roman's hair placing few soft kisses over there.

"I love you Roman." He whispered as he placed another soft kiss on top of his gorgeous hair.

Roman looked up at him with a huge grin on his face. "I love you too baby." He now felt a bit stupid for questioning Dean earlier this morning, but he wasn't fully aware of Dean's troubled situation.

They kissed a few more times nothing too passionate but just a few innocent & heartfelt pecks, and in matter of no minutes they were lulled into deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

The entire week was quite peaceful for Dean since he wasn't booked on any live shows that featured Seth, and so he didn't had to worry bout gettting into an abrupt or weird confrontation with his former lover. He wrestled day in and day out, but he still always made sure to call his boyfriend, Roman and even answer his texts back on time. He had to admit that not having Roman around made him feel lonelier than ever.

Although everything was sound around him yet there was this nagging thought that always somehow crept inside his mind. _"Because I love you"_

Those were Seth's last words to him before he'd ran out of the men's bathroom a week ago. And, moreover there were frequent calls and love messages from Seth which weren't allowing the Ohioan to focus properly in his day to day life.

Despite of Dean never answering any of Seth's calls, messages, etc but the younger man was relentless and damn stubborn as he kept on with his love antics to force the older man to have a conversation with him.

* * *

><p>It was now Monday night, and wwe raw show was about to roll live. And, as usual there was chaos everywhere with everyone grooming themselves for the live show.<p>

Seth was anxiously waiting for his former lover near the backstage entrance which was especially made for the wwe superstars. He kept on checking the time on his watch as today he'd dressed up in a neat, businessman type black suit for his opening live promo.

Only ten more minutes were left before the show went on live, and there was still no sign of Dean. He heard a wwe official call out his name to check on his promo once again, and Seth just stomped his foot hard on the ground before he followed the official behind to the backstage area.

After a few minutes had passed, Seth was still going through his promo when he noticed Dean making his way out of one of the men's locker room with his black leather jacket & denim jeans on. Seth greedily checked him out, and now he instantly felt excited and happier than ever. He quickly excused himself from the officials to follow his former flame.

Dean made his way over to the catering hall which was almost empty now to grab a chilled, water bottle. He took a sip from the bottle when he suddenly felt someone roughly holding him back from his waist while hugging him tightly.

He placed the bottle back quickly to push those hands around him down when he heard a very familiar moan. He instantly turned around to find Seth standing there with one of his most beautiful & prettiest smile.

"What da fuck do you think you're doing?" Dean snapped, yet Seth simply smiled at him.

"Oh! Babe. Why so rude, huh?" Seth moved closer to Dean, and he clamped both of his arms around his neck pulling him closer. "I missed you so much."

Dean huffed in disgust as he couldn't believe that Seth was really now coming onto him after jolting him for over four months. "What the hell do you want?"

"What do you mean by what I want?" Seth answered back in his irritated tone. "I want you and you know that. Anyways, why didn't you answer my calls or texts the entire week? I got so lonely you know."

"Seth, pleaseeee..." Dean dragged the last word in complete annoyance. "Are you even listening to yourself? You didn't want me for months and now all of sudden you do. Ugh! Let go off me."

Dean pushed Seth's hands down from around his neck, and he quickly picked up his bottle before he motioned to leave.

"Dean." Seth purred softly. "Babe you remember what I told you. I love you."

"Yes I do remember, and I don't care."

Seth's mouth went open with utter shock and hurt as Dean just angrily stormed off the scene.

Dean and Seth weren't close buddies or lovers anymore, but they surely were professionals and did their jobs well. Dean had played a green goo prank on Seth and the great heel that Seth was he sold it pretty well. The entire wwe creative and crew members were quite happy with their segment.

Seth had quickly finished shower to clean off the green goo off his face in Triple H's makeshift room as unlike other superstars Seth being in the authority stable was offered some fancy perks. Seth though had never liked sharing his space with other men, and so he loved being treated as special one around in his workplace.

He was finishing with putting on the belts on his suit pants when both Randy and Kane had now entered the make shift room of the authority. "Well, welll...We've got the golden baby here." Randy mocked him.

"Yeah, how the green goo tasted slave boy." Kane uttered with an evil grin.

"Huh, both of you are running errands for me, and I'm the slave? You guys clearly have no brain whatsoever." Seth boldly responded, and Randy immediately stood right in front of him to stare him down.

"I guess the beating that we gave you last week wasn't enough."

"Of course, not. Dean scared the shit outta you pussies."

Randy grabbed Seth's hair pulling hard at it. "What did you just say?"

"Randy, relax." Kane patted Randy's shoulder. "And, slave boy don't you forget that Dean's not your boyfriend anymore. He practically hit you in the curb when he rudely shut down your advances earlier in the catering area."

"What are you even saying Kane?" Randy tried to act surprised even though he'd witnessed the entire encounter between Dean & Seth with Kane earlier this evening. "It's quite pathetic ya know. Seth here dumped Dean like a selfish brat that he is. And now, Dean the cool cat just doesn't give a shit bout him anymore."

Both Randy & Kane cockily laughed at Seth's face while Seth quickly freed himself from Randy's grip. "What are you guys laughing at? If I'm getting jolted then you're no better. You both are just some cock sluts of Hunter, and have got nobody of actual value in your goddamn, pathetic lives."

"Da fuck Rollins, I'm gonna..."

Randy was about to knock Seth down when Triple H entered his office. "What the hell is going on?"

Triple h didn't hear the conversation between his guys, but he clearly noticed a fist hanging up in the air to knock out his precious, young wwe superstar. "I...Uhh..." Randy stammered in fear.

"Come here Seth." Triple gestured with his right open arm, and Seth quickly covered the short distance to stand next to him. "Are you alright my babyboy?" He patted the younger man's back.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hunter." Seth whispered softly.

"Listen both of you. I've given you guys every bit of success that to some extent you didn't even deserve, but now you gotta play by my rules." Randy's brows got raised on Triple H's words. "I expect both of you to teach Seth some of your veteran qualities, and don't you dare bully him around."

"But, boss..."

"Shut up! Kane." Triple interrupted him angrily. "Seth here is the future of wwe, and whether you like it or not it is what it is. Secondly, take it as a warning or a threatening. But, if I ever see any of you guys bullying Seth, then I'll right away fire both of your asses. Am I clear?"

Triple H's strong, loud voice forced Randy's as well as Kane's to nod their heads in agreement. Seth quickly glanced at their shit scared faces and giggled adorably.

"Are you happy my boy?"

"Yes, I'm Hunter."

Soon the show had ended with Seth standing tall over Dean and Cena's lay down curb stomped bodies with both Randy & Kane helping him as per orders of Triple H. After they'd wrapped up the show, Seth still couldn't fight the urge of not seeing Dean once before he left, and so he again tried to look around for him.

He forgot about putting on his regular clothes as he walked around with his bare chest and just his suit pants that hung criminally low at his hips.

Last week had been horrible for Seth as he kept on getting nightmares of Dean marrying Roman on a Samoan Island or of them happily enjoying their honeymoon on a love boat in Paris. He loved Dean and he'd never ever thought that Dean would ignore him or reject him if he ever wanted him back.

He was sure about it because bout three months ago Dean would call him, message him and to some extent even stalk him for over several times just to beg him to accept him back. And, then every single goddamn time Seth would rudely break his heart calling him sick, twisted names in order to push him away from him as far as he could.

Seth then had a focused brain, and all he wanted was to reach on top at any cost before any of his other Shield members did. He wanted to be the best, not one of the best, and in that journey he had to throw the love of his life because to him Dean had become a distraction, and more importantly a hurdle.

Dean had what they called as an inbuilt, unstable personality with spooky charisma, one that couldn't be taught since a person was just born with it. And, maybe for that reasons alone not only the wwe universe but even wwe officials drew towards him. Seth feared that maybe he would be left behind in the race, and Dean would go ahead taunting him and forgetting about him.

Little had he known then that Dean had never considered Seth to be his rival only his friendly competition as wrestling business was everything to him, but so was Seth's divine love. Yet, at that time Seth was just too blind to see it, and now he regretted breaking up with his man that not only loved him like a maniac, but even protected and cared bout him more than anyone else.

Seth's search ended when he entered the men's locker room which was now empty with only one set of carry bags that looked familiar to him. He smiled to himself as he waited for Dean to step out of the showers.

And, to Seth's delight Dean soon exited the shower only wearing his denim jeans and towel around his neck with his upper body entirely soaked in water. Dean hadn't even noticed Seth sitting on the far corner of the room while he quickly finished packing up his bags.

"Dean, baby." Seth uttered in his softest tone, and Dean was startled.

He immediately turned around in shock while Seth stood up from his position to quickly walk towards him. "Why are you here?" Dean questioned angrily.

"For you baby." Seth pulled Dean by his neck as he locked his arms around it. "Your prank earlier was fantastic, you out smarted me. Umm... by the way, you look so hot." He smoothly ran his hands all over Dean's wet, bare chest.

"Seth, please stop. I don't want you. Do you hear me? What we had is over!" Dean shoved Seth back as he moved to grab his bags and leave.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, you're a goddamn liar. You want me back, you know it." Seth got up in Dean's face to stop him from walking away. "You begged me every single day to get back with you, and now when I come to you. You're rejecting me?"

Dean frowned as he dropped his bags down with a loud thud. "Yes, Seth I wanted you back, but it was months ago. Since then a lot of things have changed. I'm with Roman now."

"So, what?" Seth spat, and Dean simply rolled his eyes. "You still love me, and I love you."

There was an almost nostalgic silence, and now both the guys were just staring at each other with unexplained emotions. Seth moved closer to Dean without breaking their eye contacts to again clasp his arms around Dean's neck.

"I love you Dean." Seth leaned in, and placed a soft kiss over Dean's lips. "I'm really sorry baby." Another soft peck. "I miss you." Another soft kiss. "Please baby, I know you love me."

Seth softly caressed Dean's hair while he moved his hips to rub at their clothed crotches together trying to charm his lover. "Let's just forget bout everything and everybody." He now slowly kissed Dean and covered his upper lip first followed by the lower one while seducing Dean to just give in.

But, much to Seth's dismay Dean didn't kiss him back at all, and Seth was forced to pull out of the kiss. "What are you thinking babe? I'm yours. Only yours." Seth peppered soft kisses all over Dean's neck and throat area. "We belong together baby." He whispered.

Dean's mind just went fully blank and his body froze as Seth's actions and his words were forcing him to reignite his deeply, buried feelings. Seth was the first guy that he'd ever loved and now his words, kisses, body scent and his delicious body wrapped up around his own was just too much for him.

Many wild emotions had started to run in Dean's body just like many questions and thoughts had started to fog his brain.

How could he push the guy back that once he loved like crazy? The first man to love him and pull him out of his loneliness. Seth was his love, his life and now he was begging for forgiveness which was just very tempting to Dean.

"Baby. I love you so much." Seth softly kissed Dean's lips while muttering in between. "Please baby, forgive me. You own me. No one else, just you."

Seth again locked their lips together kissing him passionately when Dean finally lost the battle between his mind & heart as he took over the kiss. Seth gasped with excitement into the kiss as he felt Dean pull him tightly from his waist to lift him up. Seth instantly wrapped his legs around Dean's trimmed waist while still kissing him with full force.

Dean carried him before he dropped him roughly over the wooden table that was stacked with some snacks and water bottles. He carelessly got rid of the entire stuff throwing them down as he continued kissing Seth feverishly. All the feelings were coming back to him, he'd missed those soft lips of Seth's, and now everything felt so unreal.

Both the guys were lost in their deep kiss as Seth started to push his hips up trying to rub their clothed dicks together while creating a sweet friction. Dean pulled out of the kiss to place hungry, open mouth kisses all over Seth's neck and shoulder area, and Seth couldn't help but moan in pure pleasure.

"Ah...fuck Dean...mark me baby. I'm yours."

Seth loved whenever Dean angrily bites him giving him a hickey as an indication that the younger man was taken, and so just like old times he encouraged him. Dean just as asked marked him forming a perfect, purple bruise right above his right collar bone and lower neck area, while Seth moaned in complete happiness.

Seth pulled Dean's face off his neck to again lock their lips together while his fingers fiddled with Dean's belt as he tried to undo Dean's jeans zipper. A moan escaped out of Dean's lips when he felt Seth griping & stroking at his clothed dick.

Dean without wasting any time started to unzip Seth's suit pants when the sound of Dean's cell phone echoed in the room loudly. He quickly pulled out of the kiss and just as he was about to move and answer his phone, Seth had again pulled him back into the kiss while mumbling in between the kiss. "Forget about it baby. Don't answer the call. I need you."

Dean ignored the call, but again his phone rang for the second time, and this time it went into voice mail.

"Hey, baby pick up." It was Roman's voice, and Dean just abruptly stopped kissing Seth. "You still showering or what? Anyways, call me back. I love you."

Dean didn't even think twice before he got off from Seth's body to quickly zip his pants back. "Shit, what da fuck was I thinking?" He mumbled to himself as his heart beat sped up to almost a million times per minute. Seth just watched him with shock & despair and tears had already started to form in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

Dean didn't even answer him back as he rounded his bags motioning to leave when Seth stood up right in his face blocking his way. "What da hell? Are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love Roman and..."

"No, you don't. You love me, only me."

"Seth, I gotta leave please."

Dean pushed Seth away as he quickly stormed out of the room with few tears rolling down his cheeks. Seth dropped down over the floor sitting on his knees as he sobbed harder than ever. His heart beat slowed down and he breathed heavily as tear after tear rolled down on his cheeks.

The pain, hurt, agony, heartbreak all these emotions were now felt by him one after another, and he didn't even made an effort to wipe away those full stream of tears. Watching Dean walk away the second time was just point blank torturing to Seth, and he felt as if a thousand knives had been stabbed in his ever so cold, black heart.

Seth cried screaming Dean's name as nothing made sense to him now. He was just too stubborn to accept the fact that Dean had gone away from his life.

He knew he'd made a huge, stupid mistake of leaving Dean.

But, now he just wanted Dean, his lover, his man back at any cost.

Even if it meant risking his own life.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Dean had entered his hotel room he fell hard on the floor recklessly throwing his luggage away. He lied down on the floor breathing hard as the images of his action with Seth earlier in the night flashed in his brain.

Dean had almost gone over the edge and given into Seth unaware of the fact that his actions could have serious repercussions. Roman's voice had jolted him out of his act, and just the sound of that pure love, dedication and trust which was oozing out of the Samoan man's voice had forced Dean to stop his advances.

It was killing him from inside that in that lustful moment with Seth he hadn't even forgotten about his man who had done nothing wrong other than to love him with all of his heart & soul. Dean's body had started to shake in anxiety, fear, and shame as he felt dizzy with overblown emotions.

His mind was running erratic with various questions and his heart was bursting with various feelings.

Seth loved him and wanted him back.

Roman loved him and was with him.

He loved Roman too, but then he'd never really forgotten bout Seth.

What was he supposed to do?

He couldn't push Seth back after he begged him for forgiveness because it was Seth. The same man that was the first person in his life to pull him outta his misery and love him.

Seth was the ray of light in his dark, depressing moments that had followed him all of his life since his traumatic childhood. The younger man was the sole reason for Dean's sanity during those struggling and very frustrating FCW developmental days.

Dean had almost given up and was beyond pissed for not even getting a proper spot on the show, but Seth never stopped encouraging him. Seth had not only bought happiness into his professional life, but he'd even made his personal life colorful with his charming presence.

Dean couldn't stop but think how happy he was with Seth, and how adorable they were together.

"_You always wanna watch that movie again? Let's watch something else." Dean plopped himself on the couch with a slow thud._

"_It's our off day and I wanna watch 'The Dark knight' not some shitty action movie." Seth gabbed the bowl of popcorn after playing the DVD in the player._

"_You remember it line by line baby."_

"_And so do you of that trashy crime flick, Point Break."_

"_Ugh, whatever let's watch it." Dean gave up on their argument just like always as Seth was one stubborn man. Every single time Dean was the one who had to surrender to Seth's child like wishes._

_Their relationship mostly wasn't about what they both wanted, but it was more bout what Seth wants. Fair to say that Seth held the keys to their relationship._

"_Baby." Seth moved to sit on Dean's lap while Dean quickly wrapped his arms around his waist. "You wanna know why I watch this movie so many times."_

"_Why?" Dean lazily asked chomping away at the popcorns that Seth was placing in his mouth one after the other._

"_Because I love the Joker, and he reminds me of you." Seth crooked his neck while innocently battling his eyelashes at his boyfriend. _

"_But, babe I'm nothing like him"_

"_No, you two are similar. I read comic books not you."_

_Dean sighed softly before a smile appeared on his face. "So correct me if I'm wrong. Isn't Harley Quinn the Joker's main squeeze or something?"_

"_Oh! You remember babe, yeah she is." Seth spoke excitedly._

_Dean slowly caressed Seth's cheeks. "So, if I'm the Joker then are you my Harley Quinn."_

_Seth's nose instantly flared in slight anger. "Shut up, I'm not a girl."_

"_But, you're more demanding and fashion crazy than any girl I know."_

"_I hate you."_

"_Nah, you love me."_

"_Yes, I love you." Seth nodded slowly before he closed the small gap between his & Dean's lips. They shared a soft kiss with lips gliding & brushing over each other's in a uniform motion. _

_Seth pulled out of the kiss first and moved to place another soft kiss to Dean's cheek. "Are you gonna watch the movie or not?" Dean asked him._

"_I was thinking something."_

"_What?"_

"_Jimmy Jacob's gonna be organizing Halloween party next week." Seth pecked Dean's lips once more. "Why don't you and I go as Joker & Harley Quinn?"_

"_Really? You're gonna dress up like a girl?" Dean laughed a bit and Seth punched his arm._

"_I won't be the only one. Jimmy's dressing up as Marilyn Monroe himself."_

"_I don't feel like dressing up."_

"_You have too or else no blow jobs."_

"_Alright!"_

"_What?" Seth squealed with shock._

"_I mean we'll go together, okay."_

"_Aww...love you baby." Seth quickly placed the popcorn on the table to straddle Dean's lap kissing him feverishly. _

Such sweet memories never died in Dean's heart and remembering them only made him scream loudly. He cursed as he started to shake and writhe with anger.

When Seth had broken his heart and chosen business and success over Dean's love then there was nothing that could've pulled the Ohioan back from the dark place that he'd got lost to.

Dean had practically killed himself by over thinking about any mistake or any goddamn thing that may have pushed Seth away from him.

Yet nothing came to his mind.

Seth brutal declaration of loving the success & fame more than his love although bought Dean some comfort but it cut him even deeper. Here, Dean was relieved of not being the reason for Seth's betrayal, but then he realized it soon that he was once again alone and thrown out by someone whom he'd considered to be his life.

Seth had pathetically followed suit to the long list of heartbreaks & betrayals that Dean had over the years from his family to his friends to anyone whom he'd ever trusted in the past.

Dean was troubled, hurt and broken after the break up, and there was no one to give him comfort and to tell him that it would be alright. Other than a man that he'd started to trust and depend on since the beginning of the shield group, Roman Reigns.

Roman was that beam of hope that came into his life pulling Dean back on the track and rescuing him from his terrible situation. The Samoan man was always close to Dean and had gladly welcomed Dean in his family with open arms, and even his family had given Dean every inch of love and care that the poor guy rightfully deserved.

Dean always trusted Roman, and although they bickered like crazies yet by the end of the night somehow they found a way back to each other by hugging it out. Their friendship and bond was strong during the shield days, but after the group had imploded their bond only became stronger than ever.

Roman had not only supported Dean throughout the hard times, but he had even loved him like his own. Whenever Dean screamed in fear and pain in middle of the night from his horrible nightmares, then Roman without any second thoughts would get up from his bed to hug & comfort the other man.

Roman would even sleep in the same bed for just comforting the Ohioan all night long whispering sweet, caring and loving words. Dean had become habituated to fall asleep in Samoan man's strong arms, and slowly week after week feelings had started to rejuvenate in Dean's heart for his best friend.

How could he resist Roman? A man that cared about him more than anyone else had ever done in his life. His affection so pure with no bad intentions whatsoever had caused Dean to fall for him in a just a short amount of time.

Roman on the other hand had already mentioned Dean on more than one occasion that he loved him. After Dean's break up whenever Roman cradled Dean's head in his lap or held him tightly to make the Ohioan feel better he whispered, "I love you" to him.

Dean although at that time considered Roman's proclamation as an act of sweet gesture, and nothing else.

It wasn't until one night when Roman was helping Dean by applying an ointment to his banged up shoulder that Dean actually gave into his feelings.

"_What are ya looking at?" Roman asked Dean while rubbing at his injured left shoulder._

"_You." Dean blurted out._

_Roman's eyes instantly roamed from his shoulder to lock with Dean's eyes now. They kept staring at each other, and in that moment their silence conveyed their feelings for each other._

"_Uh, I hate when they force you to wear those shoulder tapes." Roman uttered trying to break his eye contact with Dean._

_Dean just stared at him again with a small smile on his face. "Yeah me too." He got up from his lying position on his bed to now sit upright and move closer to Roman's face. "Umm, Roman can I ask you something?"_

"_Yeah, sure." Roman answered without looking at him._

"_Do you really mean it when you say that you love me?"_

_Dean's question made Roman's heart beat to increase at a dangerous level. He was at a loss of words as so many emotions had started to creep inside his heart._

_Dean noticed the silence and that deep thoughtful look on Roman's face. Right away a nasty thought crossed in his mind. What a stupid man you're Dean? Of course the man was just trying to be courteous and caring. He actually doesn't love you, he only feels sad for a pathetic, miserable scumbag like you._

"_I love you Dean."_

"_Huh?" _

_Dean was caught off guard by Roman's statement and Roman just held Dean's hands in his own repeating his words. "I love you Dean, and I mean it with all my heart."_

_Dean's heart was glowing from Roman's words and without a second thought he pulled the bigger man by his neck to lock their lips together. Roman was surprised by the sudden kiss, but he quickly reciprocated it with just as much love and passion that he could muster. _

_The kiss didn't last too long but the message was conveyed that even though Dean was struggling in is life right now, but he couldn't help but to fall for the guy who literally saved his life. _

_Dean slowly opened his eyes to stare at those enticing grey eyes of his friend. "I'm still hurt Roman."_

"_I understand Dean." Roman interrupted him. "You don't have to say anything that makes you uncomfortable."_

"_Shush." Dean quickly placed his index finger on top of his lips to shut him up. "I'm not uncomfortable. I wasn't sure that you really loved me or was just being a darling and taking care of me."_

"_I mean it Dean. I care bout you a lot which is the truth but so is this that I love you."_

"_Really? Am I dreaming?"_

"_No, you're not."_

"_Roman."_

"_Yes."_

_Dean took a deep breath inside as he still couldn't believe it to be true that someone as beautiful and as precious as Roman loved him. "I..." Dean watched as Roman's brow rose with shock and his eyes wildly focused on him. "I love you Roman."_

_Roman blinked at Dean with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe his ears. "Say it again."_

_It wasn't a commanding tone of Roman but a pleading one. "I love you Roman. You make me feel happy bout myself. You actually bought me back to life." A single tear rolled down Dean's cheek and Roman instantly brushed it off with his thumb._

"_You can trust me Dean, I'll never hurt you. I promise babyboy."_

_Dean clutched at Roman's hand tightly. "Even I promise to never hurt you."_

Dean groaned hard at the memory, and he felt as if the room had shrunken or something. He started to feel really uncomfortable and his heart beat sped up as he moved to the night stand to grab the bottle of water. He quickly opened it up while drinking half out it and then pouring the rest it on top of his head in order to calm a bit down.

His eyes instantly met with the large mirror on the opposite wall, and Dean felt nothing but ashamed of his own reflection. He angrily threw the flower pot from night stand at the mirror roughly breaking it down. A loud sound of shattered glass echoed in the empty room, and Dean cried with pain and hate for himself.

Why was this happening to him? How could he break Roman's promise? What about Seth's feelings?

He was losing his mind as he felt like calling his man, his boyfriend Roman to help him out, but he couldn't. How could he? After now he almost cheated on him. He blamed himself for everything happening in his life, and mumbled to himself in pure disgust.

"I'm a scumbag and that's why shit always happens to me. I don't deserve anybody."

He started to walk but felt wobbly so he fell down on the ground sobbing incoherently. And, accidentally the palm of his left hand met with a shattered glass piece.

Dean didn't even felt the pain up until he realized that he was bleeding profusely. He neglected the pain, blood and everything as his mind was still preoccupied with Seth & Roman's thoughts. Nobody could ever understand how difficult it was for Dean to reject Seth who once gave him life. And, how goddamn impossible it was for him to ignore Roman that saved his life.

His past was calling him back while his present was just slipping away from him.

He was in a very complicated dilemma.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Saturday morning and four days had passed since Dean's & Seth's confrontation took place on Monday night. Dean had somehow managed to escape out of Seth's grasp on Smackdown tapings, and since they were booked on different house shows now, so Seth wasn't even able to meet him on any other week days.

This situation actually made Dean happy to some extent as he wasn't ready to face neither Seth nor Roman at this point.

He was confused and hurt with his emotions completely driving him crazy all week long.

Today Dean had to attend a ringside fest session in New York City to meet & greet with his wwe fans. He was excited for it, but on inside he was even scared to face his boyfriend Roman, who as well was scheduled for the same event.

It was already seven in the morning, and Dean was still lying in his bed lost in his deep thoughts when he heard a loud bang at his hotel room's door. He quickly made his way over to the door to unlock it.

"Surprise babe." Roman stood on the other side of the door with a beautiful smile on his face greeting his boyfriend.

Dean just stood there dumbfounded with his eyes open wide in shock. "Hey!" He responded dryly, and now all of sudden various emotions had started to clog his brain.

Roman noticed Dean's expression, and he stepped forward placing his right hand over his man's shoulder. "Are you alright babyboy?"

"Yeah...yeah" Dean was jolted out of his thoughts. "I'm fine. Come on inside."

Roman followed Dean in his room as he noticed that Dean looked as if he was in a daze or something. "So, what's going on?" He directly questioned him.

Dean was facing his back towards Roman as he thought to himself. I must tell him. But what if he leaves me? Or worse he gets heartbroken?

"Baby, what's wrong?" Roman came near to him, and spun him around in order to face him.

Dean opened his mouth to speak while trying to blurt out all his emotions, but nothing came out. He was feeling guilty for his act with Seth yet he couldn't muster up enough courage to speak his heart out in front of his man who would surely be goddamn hurt with his revelation.

"Talk to me Dean."

"Uh...nothing. I thought that your flight would arrive by nine or something."

"Yes, but I took an early flight so that I could spend some time with you."

"Oh! Great. I'll take a quick shower then."

Dean quickly grabbed his towel and made his way over to the attached bathroom leaving Roman all alone in his room. Roman was hurt and troubled watching his man behave awkwardly. He was sure that something was troubling him, but he didn't know what it was.

Roman slowly sat on the bed trying to relax, but he couldn't, so he made his way over to the bathroom. Dean as usual had left the bathroom door unlocked in hurry, and Roman silently peeped inside watching his man facing his back against the shower.

He could make out from Dean's stance and his tense shoulders that his man was lost in his deep thoughts. Roman quietly stripped himself off his shirt and jeans throwing them down in the corner of the room. He pulled down his boxer briefs getting completely naked before he stepped inside the bathroom to join his boyfriend.

Dean had both of his hands plastered on the wall in front of him as slow streams of water flew down his body. His mind kept racing with thoughts of Roman getting hurt because of him, and now he felt more heartbroken and hurt then he'd ever felt.

Nothing felt worse to him more than the feeling of hurting the man whom he loved more than anything right now.

Roman slowly wrapped his arms around Dean's naked waist. "What da fuck?" Dean yelped as he was abruptly jolted out of his thoughts.

"Relax, it's me." Roman placed his head over Dean's right shoulder while nuzzling in his neck. "You're so tense baby." He quickly moved back to massage the tense shoulders of his man while standing in shower with him.

Dean loved Roman's big, callous, soothing hands on his shoulder, but it didn't help him to forget bout his tension only increased the pressure and nagging questions in his head.

How dare he cheat on Roman? He was in a dilemma to whether to tell the truth right away or wait for the proper moment. He couldn't decide it, and suddenly he turned around to face his man.

Looking at Roman wet inside the shower with him made him feel guiltier than ever. Roman was still caressing his chest and shoulder with a smile on his face, and Dean immediately closed his eyes shut gasping hard.

"Roman."

"Yeah, baby. Feel any better?"

Dean opened his eyes to look at the loving Samoan man. "Umm...I think, I'm getting late." With that he urgently made his way out of the shower once again leaving Roman all alone.

Roman just rested his back on the wall thinking to himself as to why his man seemed so goddamn disturbed? What was he hiding? He quickly finished shower to step inside the room only to find Dean dressed up in nothing but his denim jeans while talking to someone on the phone.

It intrigued Roman to some extent that Dean wasn't at all talking to him but was busy talking to someone else. He understood right way that definitely Dean had a problem with him.

Did he not want him here? Roman was now disturbed and even majorly upset over his man's actions, but he slowly dressed up in his gray tank top and gym shorts. He watched as Dean placed his phone back on the nightstand after he put on his favorite hockey team Flyers t-shirt.

"Are you not happy to see me here Dean?" Roman asked Dean with a sad look on his face.

Roman's face and that question made Dean's heart rip apart and shred into pieces. He quickly lunged at his man sitting on the bed while he grabbed him by his neck whispering near his lips. "No, baby. I'm very happy."

"Doesn't look like it?" Roman interrupted him. "Don't think that I won't notice that you're thinking bout something and not telling me?"

Dean sighed hard trying to contain himself. He should have known better that Roman would be more upset if he ignored him. "Baby, I'm just tensed."

"I can see that but why?" Roman questioned him boldly.

"I...uh...feel frustrated. And..." Dean watched at his boyfriend looked him on with concern on his face. "I miss you so much. I keep getting terrible nightmares that you're gonna leave me." He wasn't telling lies completely as he often got nightmare but then it wasn't the whole truth.

"Aww...baby, but I'm here." Roman understood his man as it wasn't the first time that Dean was experiencing such stuff, so he believed him. "I love you so much. I'll never leave you."

"I know baby. And, I love you too." Dean slowly nodded his head.

"C'mere." Roman closed the gap between them kissing Dean hard on his lips. Dean in that moment forgot bout his tensions and passionately kissed his man. They were entangled with each other while heavily making out when they heard a knock on their door.

Roman moaned when Dean pulled out of the kiss, and Dean simply placed a few more subtle pecks on his lips. "I'll get the door baby."

Dean opened the door to find the beautiful Bella twins standing in the doorway. "Hey, Dean! We're getting late for the signing." Nikki Bella spoke in her sexy voice. " WWE officials are waiting for us."

"Yeah, we'll leave. I just got caught up with my boyfriend ya know." Dean moved inside holding the door to allow the twins to enter in his room.

"So, Roman's already here?" Brie questioned as she stepped inside.

"Yeah, he just reached bout an hour ago."

"So, you guys already all over each other, huh?"

Dean didn't answer her back only winked at her. Nikki and brie soon hugged Roman and greeted him while asking him about his health and in the mean time Dean moved to put on his black leather jacket and shoes.

Nikki tried to distract Dean while Brie took out a wrapped package from her Prada bag handing it to Roman.

"So, Flyers is your favorite team?" Nikki questioned Dean sitting on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, love them."

Brie watched Dean & Nikki interact, and she eyed Roman who wasn't exactly thrilled with the package that he'd ordered.

"Hey, aren't you happy with these stuff?" She questioned him softly.

"Umm...No, it's great." Roman looked at the stuff inside. "It's just that Dean's again getting those nightmares, and he's kinda cut off from me."

"I understand." Brie soothed his back. "My husband Bryan and I also feel cut off when we're away. But he doesn't get nightmares. Dean's gone through some really hard times in past months, so its natural."

"I hope that I can make him feel better."

"Don't worry. You'll make him one happy man tonight." She winked at him, and Roman quickly hide the package under the bed.

"Brie are you ready? We must leave." Nikki stated and Brie moved to quickly hold her hand while motioning to leave.

"Make it fast you two."

Brie said and stepped out of the room along with Nikki. Roman walked towards his man, and he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck while chuckling a bit.

"What are you giggling at?"

"I've got some good news."

"Really? What is it?"

Roman looked at the cute and confused face of Dean and he smiled as he leaned to kiss him softly. "I'll tell you later."

"Oh! Hell no! Tell me right now." Dean demanded, and Roman just shook his head in clear no. He sighed hard before he placed a series of non-stop pecks over Roman's mushy lips.

"Dean, come on." Nikki peeped inside the room. "Woof! hot!" She exclaimed making the boys part way quickly.

The ringside fest was a huge success as every fan that came and met the superstars left with an experience of a lifetime. Time went on while Dean and Roman had no moment to interact as their sessions were on different schedules. Moreover, Dean had a house show that night so he was busy for half of the night to perform for the live crowd.

He was tired and making his way to his room where most probably his man would be waiting for him. Dean knocked on the door, but no sound came so he turned the lock, and shockingly the door opened wide.

"Ro, baby." Dean called out for his man when suddenly his nostrils got infiltrated with an aromatic scent. He stepped inside a bit dark room while pushing the door shut behind him.

His eyes went wide open when he noticed Roman plopped on his elbow while lying naked in the middle of the bed with his gorgeous, black hair left open that was all wavy and freaking beautiful. Roman's face looked heavenly with the light that was shinning coming from some exotic, white scented candles that were lighten up on the night stand.

There was also a pair of champagne glasses on the nightstand next to an ice bucket with very expensive champagne placed in it. Dean couldn't help but smile at the scene as he approached his naked boyfriend in the bed.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Dean gasped in amazement and Roman smiled softly at him. "Umm...but aren't you not clear to have sex yet?"

Roman moved near Dean while he started to strip him off his clothes. "Like I said earlier, there's good news." He pulled Dean's jacket & t-shirt out, and then started to unzip his denim jeans. "The doctor told me bout two days ago that I'm clear to have sex."

"What? Oh! My gosh!" Dean yelled in happiness as he quickly got rid off his jeans and boxers as Roman just watched laughing at him.

Roman in the mean time popped open the champagne and then poured some in both the glasses while handling one to his man. "To our love."

Dean raised his glass then stopped before he drank. "And, incredible sex." He stated with pride and Roman simply laughed. They finished their drinks, and Roman moved to get comfortable in bed as Dean watched him in confusion. "So, you want me to ride you or what?"

"No." Roman uttered and Dean's brows got raised. "I want you to fuck me tonight."

It wasn't very often that Roman asked Dean to top him simply because he enjoyed dominating him more, but tonight he needed to feel Dean inside him. He was worried bout his man, his love and on top of that his injury had put a question mark on his career, and he wanted to be loved by one man that meant everything to him.

And moreover, he was aware of the fact that Dean was suffering from nightmares, and if there was one thing that his boyfriend loved more than getting fucked by him was then fucking him. He decided that tonight he would submit to him to make his man happy and tension free.

He placed his glass back on the nightstand before he moved on top of Roman kissing him feverishly. Roman locked his arms around Dean's neck while kissing him hard. Their tongues quickly danced and coiled with each other as they both moaned into the kiss.

Roman, his body, his love and only he were the thoughts that were now circulating in Dean's brain. He'd forgotten bout his guilt, his dilemma, Seth and everything in particular. Roman was one of the most desirable man and nobody could resist him, so Dean wasn't an exception to that rule.

Dean pulled out of the kiss to stare at the beautiful man lying underneath him. "You're so goddamn gorgeous baby." He placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I don't think that I deserve you."

Roman instantly tensed up and pulled Dean down to lock their lips together in another breathtaking kiss. He pushed his tongue inside Dean's mouth while deepening their kiss. And, then he pushed his hips up rubbing their crotches together to create a soft friction.

Dean moaned as he started to rock his hips too while eagerly kissing his man. The kiss was strong, lustful and they kissed each other up until they really needed oxygen to breathe.

Roman sucked hard at Dean's lower lip before he pulled out of the kiss breathing hard. "I love you and I don't want to be with anyone else. You're so handsome my boy." Dean smiled before he moved down and placed soft kisses all over his shoulder and exposed throat area earning hungry moans from his man.

He sucked at the soft flesh and the perfect skin of his man, and then he moved lower and lower placing kisses on his tattooed chest region. Roman gripped hard at Dean's hair when he felt Dean sucking and licking at his nipples until it hardened.

Dean perfectly adjusted himself in between Roman's thighs before he licked at Roman's cockhead while maintaining an eye contact with him. "I love your cock baby." Roman smiled at that comment while he thrust up trying to push his cock inside Dean's hot mouth. "Hmm...so eager already." Dean mumbled near his cock making Roman moan urgently.

"Suck my cock baby."

Roman's demand was Dean's command as he instantly engulfed his entire length at one go trying not to gag on it. Roman bucked his hips up as he felt Dean retrieve his mouth off his cock. Dean continued the same act a few more times before he started to bob his head up and down in a wicked fast motion as he sucked Roman's cock expertly.

Roman moaned as he loved Dean sucking him off more than anything right now. Dean moved to lick and suck at his balls and then went back again to suck his cock at a rapid pace bringing the Samoan man closer to edge second by second.

Dean could feel Roman's cock throbbing in his mouth, and he realized that his man was close. Roman pulled Dean off from his cock to again lock their lips together in a slow, hot kiss. He tasted himself on his lips and he moaned huskily.

Dean didn't break the kiss while he retrieved the lube from his nightstand drawer. He kept placing hot open mouth kisses under the crook of Roman's neck while his one slicked finger ran circles around Roman's tight entrance.

Roman gasped in pain when a single finger entered him. Dean fingered him efficiently all the while kissing at every inch of his hot body. He them moved to sit on his knees while he inserted second finger under Roman's tight hole.

The way Roman gasped and moaned while Dean scissored his fingers inside him turned Dean on beyond anything. He needed to be inside his lover right now, but he didn't want to hurt his man. He didn't cared about his already hard, leaking cock while he took his time to prepare his sexy man.

Roman moaned hard when Dean pushed a third finger inside him as he writhed in pleasure when he felt him fucking him with his long, perfect fingers. "Ahh...Dean..just there...fuck." He moaned when Dean took his cock again in his mouth sucking him while simultaneously finger fucking him.

Roman was enjoying Dean's mouth and fingers on his body, and he was so happy being dominated by his lover. Dean was the only one, his man that could do that to him. Dean pulled out when he was sure that Roman was well prepared.

"You ready baby?" Dean asked as he thoroughly lubed Roman's ass hole before he lubed his cock.

"Yeah, I need you inside me. Come on babyboy." Roman encouraged him.

Dean lined himself with Roman's entrance as he slide his thick cock inch by inch inside him. Roman gripped the bed sheets hard as he felt Dean entering in him till he was balls deep inside him. Roman's ass was the tightest as he wasn't used to rimming, and the last time they were inside each other was about a month ago before Dean had gone filming.

Dean bent to place an open mouth kiss on his lips while he mumbled in between. "Relax baby, you're choking my cock."

"I'm trying. Uh..." Roman complied with Dean's request as he finally relaxed and signaled Dean to move inside him.

Dean started with slow thrusts, and Roman moaned in pleasure. Dean completely bent down with Roman wrapping his thick thighs around Dean's trimmed waist. He locked his arms around Dean's broad shoulders as felt Dean rock inside him in a slow motion hitting his sweet spot momentarily.

"Aah...Dean..please fuck me fast babe." Roman's cock was leaking heavily as Dean again slowly pulled his cock all the way our then slammed inside him. "Dean please...faster baby. I can't control."

Dean's cock was doing Roman in the right way, and his pleading was like music to the Ohioan's ears. He increased his pace as he started to slam his cock hard inside him making Roman moan his name non-stop. Dean groaned harder as he relentlessly kept thrusting his cock inside him in a fast in & out motion.

Dean watched as Roman's face contorted with pleasure with his long gorgeous hair falling messily and his mouth open in a perfect oval shape. "I love you baby. I'm yours. Use my body, release your tension. Forget about everything." Roman uttered while making an eye contact with his man. And, in that moment Dean realized something that Roman trusted him so much, and he'd given him his everything.

Dean was speechless for once. Roman was his man and he couldn't leave him, never.

Dean bent down and locked their lips together as he kept thrusting harder every single time hitting Roman's prostate. "Uh...Dean..fuck baby just like that...don't stop." Roman was fully content with Dean inside him as he pulled out of the kiss to grasp some much needed air.

Roman squirmed when Dean wrapped his hand around his cock stroking him in unison with his thrusts. Roman's cock was already throbbing in Dean's hand and his ass was getting attacked continuously by Dean's cock. This was all just too much for him as he felt almost coming undone.

"Baby, I'm close. So close."

Dean maintained his assault on his ass hitting his sweet spot again & again as he stroked him even faster and Roman came with releasing hot thick spurts of his cum while Dean's name was plastered on his lips. His cum got splattered all over his abdomen area with some even sticking to Dean's stomach.

Roman's hot ass was now clenching Dean's cock in the best way, and Dean let his orgasm wash over him while he came hard moaning Roman's name. He poured his entire contents in his ass, and Roman moaned over the feeling of getting filled with Dean's warm cum.

They both were yet to come down from their earth shattering orgasms as they lazily kissed each other. Dean tried to pull out, but Roman forced him to stay. "I want to say something."

"Can't it wait baby? Let's get cleaned first." Dean again moved but Roman grabbed him by his neck pulling him inside his leaking, wet ass.

"I want you to know that you make me so happy. And, I don't treat you as my lover anymore. You're my life partner."

Dean was overwhelmed with Roman's declaration as he again leaned to kiss Roman. "I don't think that I'm fit for that role. I'm so stroked...baby..." Dean was at loss of words and Roman tightly interlaced their hands.

"You're a perfect fit for me. I don't want anyone else." Roman stressed.

Dean smiled as he caressed Roman's beautiful face. "Roman, I love you baby. I love you so much. Life's a bitch to me and I'm really troubled, but you deserve all the happiness in the world."

"What do you mean?" Roman questioned him in confusion. "Is there something bothering you again?"

"Nope." Dean assured him. "I love you baby no matter what."

After a few intense moments both the guys cleaned themselves up, and were now snuggling with each other with Dean soon falling asleep in Roman's arms. Roman moved a bit to blow out the burning candles when Dean's phone buzzed like crazy. Roman noticed that and pulled Dean's phone to glance a look. Who can call Dean this late? He thought.

There were 25 missed calls and more than 10 messages. Roman clicked open and he was shocked.

_**From Seth: Love you Dean, pick up my call baby.**_

_**From Seth: You're mine remember that. **_

_**From Seth: You're everything to me. I still love you...**_

_**From Seth: ...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Roman knows. So, is he gonna confront Seth or get mad at Dean? I'm thankful for all the Reviews, favs and follows. Your kind words motivates me, and I love you all. This story is full of drama, and so some of my readers PM me as they're worried about something bad happening. All I can say is that in the end I'm not going to do injustice to my characters and there may be bad times, but true love always wins :))**


	10. Chapter 10

To say that Roman was angry was an understatement. Next morning Roman woke up before his normal time and all because he couldn't switch his mind off from replaying Seth's over the top love messages that were sent by him to none other than his boyfriend, his man, Dean.

Roman now understood as to why Dean had been behaving cut off and to some extent disturbed when he'd arrived yesterday. He felt gravely hurt due to Dean not revealing him about Seth's actions, but then he couldn't blame his man entirely.

It wasn't like Roman wasn't aware that Dean had always kept his happiness in front of his own. Roman realized that Dean had only wanted to save him from the heart break and anger that would burst out of him on finding bout Seth's horrible behaviour.

Roman was an intelligent man, and so he'd decided that instead of confronting his man and fighting him over Seth's stupidity it was better to confront that weasel himself that was causing some major problem to his man's life as well their relationship.

It was now Monday evening and for the past two days since Dean had been performing on live shows Roman had accompanied him and maintained his silence over Seth's situation.

He could read his boyfriend expression of tension and fear every time his phone buzzed. Most of the times Dean would just switch off his phone, but then due to work hazards he had to switch it on back only to find a cluster fuck of calls & messages again freaking him out.

Roman badly wanted to comfort his man without questioning and arguing with him, so he engaged him in more than diverting sexual acts. Roman had made love to Dean nonstop anytime he found his boyfriend to be low or depressed. He'd even given his man a series of gross, passionate and heavy make out sessions just before Dean was supposed to go out & perform for the crowd.

It was needless to say that all this extra love & sex had made Dean to be one happy man. Dean didn't suspect his man actions quite simply because he was enjoying their moment together since they'd been apart from each other for a long time.

It was quarter to four in the evening and today Dean & Roman both were scheduled to be on the Raw show in Brooklyn, New York. Roman had been contacted to record an interview related to his recovery while Dean was in for some fun & entertaining acts for the tonight's show.

Dean was putting on his belt of his denim jeans, and Roman was all dressed up lying lazily on the bed while busy staring at his man. "You look so handsome babe."

Roman's comment made Dean smile sheepishly. "What do you want?"

"Why do you think I want something?" Roman questioned him as he pulled Dean by his arm making him sit on the bed. "Can't I just give you a simple compliment?"

"You can." Dean looked right into Roman's smoky grey eyes. "But, you always praise the fuck outta me when you want something."

Roman instantly broke their eye contact to pull at the collar of Dean's t-shirt. "Umm...will you attend my parent's anniversary party?"

"When is it?" Dean asked dryly.

"Two weeks from now." Roman's eyes met up with Dean's again, and he could see the resentment on his face. "You don't have to if you don't feel like it."

Dean watched him silently, and Roman again looked down this time locking their hands while playing with Dean's fingers. Roman knew that Dean had grown in a family that had been everything but loving to him. Dean's parents were the first people who'd broken his heart and left him alone to struggle in this brutal world.

So, it was quite natural that Dean had grown out to be a bit reluctant to celebrate any kind of family festivities or meetings. Roman understood it, but he really wanted to use this party as an excuse for Dean to meet his entire family & personal friends.

"I'll attend the party with you babe."

Dean's announcement had pulled Roman out of his deep thoughts. "Really babyboy? You want to?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you're parents have been nicer to me than my own parents. And, I must not disappoint them." Dean interlaced their hands tightly, and Roman quickly pulled him into a sweet kiss.

"Love you so much." Roman exclaimed breaking the kiss momentarily before again kissing Dean only this time the kiss was longer and passionate.

Seth had been anxiously waiting for Dean in the backstage area with his authority officials Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble. He kept on glancing at the door for Dean to arrive while carelessly going through his promo script.

After a few minutes had passed, Seth was still busy reading his script when he heard the Usos twins and Naomi screaming and whistling loudly in happiness. He quickly looked up to notice Dean entering into the arena along with Roman while holding hands.

Suddenly Seth felt like air had been sucked out of his system and he felt nauseating. The abrupt realization of Dean & Roman being a couple hit him like a ton of bricks. He watched them with squinted eyes as tears had already started to boil in the corner of eyes.

"Hey, Uce! How ya feeling?" Jimmy asked Roman, but even before he could answer Jey had interrupted him.

"Obviously he's doing well. Can't you see doctor Dean is with him?"

"Oh! I see. What kinda drugs did doc Dean has prescribed you Ro?"

"Something like big bag of dicks perhaps."

"Uh..stop it you two." Roman groaned and playfully smacked both of his cousin's arms while Naomi laughed along with Dean.

Dean swung an arm around Naomi as he teased his man. "You guys are damn right. Roman's like a rampant rabbit these days."

"Shut up Dean!" Roman pulled at Dean's cheeks while poking at his dimples.

"Stop it!" Dean warned him with a smile creeping on his face.

"Or what? You gonna do something?" Roman challenged him.

And the next thing he knew was Dean pulling him into a surprise full open mouth kiss in front of everyone. More cat calls and whistles had started to come their way from every single wwe superstar, diva or worker. Dean pulled out of the kiss and an instant blush crept on Roman's flawless face.

"Damn you Dean. There are people watching."

"I don't care. You care?"

"Umm...nope!"

Both of them started to laugh and Naomi & Usos just watched them in shock. Seth too watched them while inhaling & exhaling hard in anger. This can't be happening? He thought. "Dean's mine!" He mumbled under his breath before he stormed off the scene.

Roman noticed him walking away and he realized that he had a tough night ahead in confronting a man who was not only his boyfriend's former lover and his best friend, but the man was practically obsessed in getting Dean back.

Roman had finished taping his promo while Dean had gone filming the part where he had to board the Q train to Coney Island. There was still plenty of time left for the show to get started, and Roman watched Seth entering Triple H's makeshift office.

He quickly followed him, and waited a few moments before he knocked at the door. Triple h was busy with all his authority mates discussing bout the show, so Roman was sure that Seth would have to be alone in there.

"Come in." Seth's voice came from inside, and Roman slowly entered the room.

At first Seth didn't see him as he was busy wetting his hair, but once he flipped his hair up his eyes instantly went wide open with shock. "Oh! How are ya Roman? What brings you here?"

Roman noticed the mocking tone in Seth's voice. "I'm fine. But, I really want to ask you that why are you harassing my boyfriend?" He directly questioned him while folding his arms in the process.

"Excuse me?"

"Please Seth answer me. Why the hell are you calling and texting all those love messages to my man?"

"Your man!" Seth spoke in a surprised tone. "You're pathetic if you think that."

"What da fuck do you mean?"

Seth noticed the clenching of Roman's jaw but he wasn't scared a bit. He should have been considering Roman was twice his size and stronger than him, but something pushed him to stand tall. He wasn't in his right mind since watching that love display between Dean & Roman earlier, so now he just wanted to play & hurt the Samoan man.

"Listen Roman. I'm gonna be straight with you. I love Dean and I want him back."

"You can't have him back." Roman uttered in disgust. "You left him heartbroken, hurting and..."

"And literally pushed him to the dark blah..blah...bullshit." Seth rudely interrupted him. "He's mine, and you can't have him."

"Are you even hearing to yourself Seth?" Roman was pissed. "Dean doesn't want you."

"Oh! Really. Didn't felt like it when he was hurling his body on top of mine last week." Seth noticed the hint of surprise & hurt on Roman's face, and he'd realized that Roman wasn't aware of their actual act. "We would've actually gone all the way if it wasn't for your stupid voicemail."

Roman felt his head spin with various questions and hurtful emotions, but there was still a ray of hope in his heart that maybe Seth had tricked & forced Dean into giving in as Dean was quite vulnerable since their feud had reignited last month.

"Yet, he still didn't answer your calls or your messages. Maybe you aren't that impressive like you think you are!" Roman spat.

"Shut the fuck up!" Seth cursed in frustration. "If I want then I can easily break you little charade of relationship. And, maybe then you'll know how impressive I'm."

Roman laughed at Seth's adamant nature, and he eyed him with scrutiny. "You shit on our relationship when you weren't the most perfect couple either."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You came on to me on more than one occasion while you were still in a relationship with Dean."

Seth breathed harder over that revelation as he'd never expected Roman to even bring this up. "I was just drunk at those times."

"No, you were not. You hit on me and flirted all the time, but if it wasn't for me pushing you back then you would've even allowed me to fuck you."

"That's not true. You're just making shit up." Seth turned his back against Roman.

Seth loved Dean, but since the day Seth & Roman had become tag team champions last year the younger man had started to feel for his new tag team partner. Often Seth would give into his lust and tried to pull Roman to give in as well, but the Samoan man resisted because he couldn't betray Dean's trust.

He couldn't bear to hurt Dean simply because he cared about their friendship, and he was a better man. Roman had called Seth out on his behavior trying to make the younger man understand that he shouldn't cheat on his loving boyfriend, and thankfully Seth had listened to him at that time.

"Tell me Seth. You really love Dean when you were trying to get in bed with me last year. I don't think so." Roman swirled around Seth forcing him to face him. "Tell me now." He demanded.

"I'm stupid alright!" He snapped moving away from Roman to lean on the wall facing him. "I hated the attention that you gave to Dean. I was jealous of both of your closeness. Sure Dean was my boyfriend, but he was closer to you on another level."

"Are you now spoiling my relationship because I rejected you?" Roman questioned him further.

"No, because I love Dean." Seth confessed to him.

"I never said that you didn't, but now the love is gone." Roman didn't want to be harsh with his former best friend because there were just too many of their happy friendship memories flooding his mind, so he tried to stay calm.

"Then you must be really happy now. Aren't you?"

"What?"

"You've wanted Dean for so long and now after my stupid mistake of breaking up with him, it became easier for you to weasel your way in between us." Seth huffed. "Congrats on your success!" He mockingly clapped for him.

Roman felt his blood boiling as Seth had completely taken his true love for Dean and turned it around into a scheming shit. "You think that I planned for all this. You left him first and I didn't weasel my way. Dean fell for me on his own."

"I don't fucking believe you. He loved me like crazy and he couldn't forget me so easily. You forced him to forget me." Seth accused him.

Roman closed his eyes shut as he felt his fist clench slowly and watching him a fickle of terror ran through Seth's body. "You're such an asshole Seth. You threw Dean out of your life like a piece of trash, and then I had to pick up those pieces and mend the man. But, this is the treatment that I'm getting. He loved you before, but doesn't anymore."

"You're wrong Ro. He only loves me, and you just watch. He'll leave you and come crawling back to me."

"You seem very confident."

"Yes, because Dean still loves me, and he only used you for some support. You're nothing more than a fall out plan to him."

That sting hard, very hard. Of all the arguments and hurtful stuff that they threw at each other. This completely ripped the Samoan man from inside as Roman's previous lover named Troy Davis who was the captain of his college football team for which he'd played years ago had once used him.

Troy's boyfriend had left him high & dry, and so he'd approached Roman after a few days claiming to love him. But little had he known then that the man was just using him as a rebound. After a month of their relationship when George, his team mate who happened to be Troy's former lover had begged him to accept him back, then Troy hadn't even cared about poor Roman's feelings as he'd left him to reunite with his lover.

Seth had knowingly made that reference because at any cost he wanted to create differences between Dean & Roman. He would stoop to any level to create some necessary suspicions in Roman's mind which would only make his task easier. "Have some self respect Ro. Aren't you tired of being a rebound?"

A single tear slipped down Roman's cheeks as he felt emotionally weak, and now for the first time in months he wasn't sure bout his relationship with Dean. He was attacked by a sudden thrust of emotions & questions in his mind.

Dean came to me only after Seth left. He doesn't love me like I do. Am I just a rebound for him? He never even told me bout his encounters with Seth. Maybe he wants him back, but I'm just in their way.

"Roman you gotta understand that Dean & I belong together. You're just a phase in his life." Seth felt a bit bad watching his former friend tear away, but he had to be nasty here in order to get his man back without whom he felt nothing but lost these days.

Roman wiped away the tears as suddenly something dawned at him. Seth had rejected Dean for over a million times since their break up while every time breaking his heart even more badly, but now suddenly he wanted Dean back. Something was fishy!

"Can I ask you something Seth?" Roman uttered softly.

"Yes, go ahead." Seth replied nonchalantly.

"Would you have wanted Dean back if I wasn't with him?"

Seth froze in that moment as something true and very dirty about his nature came out. Seth was very competitive person, and as soon as he'd known from Dean that he had a boyfriend in Roman, he'd been nothing but jealous. As sad as it was but Seth had only felt the need to get Dean back earlier than he'd planned to because he was just jealous of their relationship.

Seth surely had plans to get back with Dean but only when he became the wwe champion, and as sure as he was that a nutcase like Dean wouldn't land with someone, yet he was proven wrong. He was therefore forced to approach Dean before time otherwise Dean would've gone far away from his reach.

"It doesn't matter." Seth proudly responded. "I & Dean will get back together, and there's nothing that you can do about it."

"I'm not gonna stop Dean." Roman sighed in defeat, and Seth's brows got raised. "If he wants you back then I'll step out from your way."

Seth watched him in shock as Roman quickly made his way out of the room. He didn't think bout anything before he picked up his luggage from the men's locker room, and drove alone back to his hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth has hurt Roman. But will this help him to get Dean back? I love reading each &amp; every review. Thank you so much for reading and all the reviews. It really motivates me to update soon. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Roman watched Dean as he slept peacefully. He was already dressed up and ready to leave for his flight which he'd to catch up in next hour. Dean slept with the upper part of his body contorting slowly and relaxing as he breathed in & out of his deep slumber.

Roman sat on the edge of bed and sighed harder looking at his boyfriend. It had hurt Roman to act in front of Dean as if nothing had happened. His man was slipping away from him just like sand in palm of anyone's hands, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

When last night Dean had come back to their hotel room all hot & mad that Roman had left without him, then in order to hide the truth the Samoan man had faked bout his health. He couldn't let Dean know that he was heartbroken and disappointed with the confrontation that he had with Seth.

It was obvious that Roman was deeply hurt over finding bout that Dean had some kind of intimate encounters with Seth just bout a few days back, but Roman wasn't much upset about it. He didn't care bout Dean going back to Seth as long as he was happy.

Yet, what disappointed him more was the fact that Dean had kept such an important matter secret from him.

He never even thought about the betrayal part as to him it was more important to give Dean what he desired. Although in real world people would call Roman stupid and Dean a liar & cheater, but Roman didn't care bout it.

Roman was madly in love with Dean, and so for him Dean's happiness was everything.

The Samoan man felt a tear slip right out of the corner of his eye as he watched over his man sleeping maybe for the last time. Roman had known from Seth that Dean had considered him to be his rebound plan which was quite honestly nothing but heart wrenching.

And even though there was a chance that Seth words could be a lie, but there was still apprehension in Roman's mind that maybe Dean didn't love him like he'd thought.

It was upsetting for Roman to realize that Dean had fallen into the same category as his ex fraud lover, Troy. Yet, the feelings that Roman had for Dean was so different than the Troy's. Roman didn't felt angry on Dean like he had on Troy maybe because Dean was his true love.

Roman was enamored by Dean's positive, full of life and careless attitude. Dean had captured his mind, soul and body from the day that he'd joined the shield.

It was known to him that Dean had suffered a lot in his life, so Roman had always felt a bit more protected towards him. Roman had instantly found a long life friend in Dean, but as days had passed he couldn't help but get attracted to him.

It came on to a point that his attractions had crossed boundary and they had real sexual tension in the middle of the wrestling ring. Roman then had pulled himself together, but he couldn't help then to curse his fate for falling in love with a committed man.

Slowly but steadily fate had then twisted its paths, and somehow the unthinkable happened.

Dean & Seth's holy couple broke apart yet still Roman was gentleman enough not to pull on any kind of moves on the vulnerable Dean. All he did was to tell the heartbroken man that he loved him and he wasn't alone.

Maybe his words had done the tricks, and Dean had heard him as he too fell in love with him. But, now after Seth's horrific claims it seemed to Roman as if Dean had only found solace in him, and not love.

Roman wiped the single almost dried tear off his face before he bent down to place a soft kiss over Dean's unruly hair. He stood up and motioned to walk when Dean grabbed his wrist while shocking the Samoan man in the process.

"Hmmm..." Dean groaned as he shifted in bed. "Babe, come to bed." His eyes were still shut while he kissed the underside of Roman's palm. Surprisingly he inhaled a bit of fresh cologne, and his eyes crept open. "What da fuck? Why are you dressed?"

Roman watched as Dean sat upright in bed with a confused look on his face while moving to check the time on his I-phone. "I, uh...I'm leaving. My flight's in an hour, so..."

"Wait, hold on a minute." Dean interrupted his man. "I thought that your flight wasn't before seven or something. It's only four babe."

"Yeah, I decided to leave early. I'm not feeling well ya know." Roman didn't felt like telling like lies, but he couldn't even dare to tell the truth.

"Oh! Baby, C'mere." Dean pulled Roman to sit in front of him. "What happened? I'm so worried; you were alright the entire weekend." He interlaced their hands while gripping at it tightly. "If you want I can ask the officials to give me night off from Smackdown tonight?"

"Na, No...no." Roman panicked as he didn't wanted Dean to lose his much deserved main event momentum that he was building. "I'm fine. I just want to rest at home." Again Roman felt bad watching Dean's face cringe with tension.

It was beyond Roman to accept that Dean didn't love him or thought of his just as a rebound as it was quite obvious that Dean cared for him. Yet, Seth's twisted words had truly screwed his brains and his sight to see the truth.

"Okay then, you leave." Dean stated with a heavy sigh.

"Baby, I'll see you tomorrow." Roman tried to cheer him up as next day was supposed to be Dean's day off.

"Right!"

"Hey, are you mad?"

"Nope, just sad."

Roman watched Dean who looked lost at the moment. "Dean don't get tensed. I love you baby, and I've loved you for so long. I'm never gonna stop."

Dean watched him as he huffed in disbelief. "Three months isn't that long."

It suddenly dawned on Roman that he'd never told Dean that he loved him since day one. He felt guilty hiding this important information from him after dating him for over three months now.

"Umm...that's not true."

"What do you mean?"

"I've had a crush on you since we formed the shield. And, slowly day after day I started to fall for you."

Dean's eyes went wide with that revelation as he quickly pulled Roman by his neck while kissing him hard on his lips. "You never told me. Why?"

"How could I?" Roman mumbled near Dean's lips. "You were in a relationship with Seth then, and I was happy in your happiness."

"Oh! Ro." Dean pecked Roman's lips few times before kissing the corner of his mouth, right cheek and the temple region. "I love you so much. You're the reason of my happiness baby. You mean everything to me."

Roman instantly felt a sudden urge of emotions run down his body. Dean's words made him feel weak and hurt at the same time as it wasn't what he'd expected from him after Seth had brainwashed his mind.

"You really mean that?" Roman questioned him.

Dean moved to look straight into his man's troubled eyes. "Of course! Are you doubting me?"

Roman just nodded his head in clear no, and Dean leaned into kiss him softly while plucking at his upper lip then moving slowly at the bottom one. He sucked hard at his lips before entering his tongue inside Roman's warm mouth. Roman moaned as he felt Dean's pink muscle roll & glide inside deeper confines of his mouth.

Dean sucked at Roman's tongue before allowing it to slip inside his own mouth while deepening this heart warming kiss. Roman melted into the kiss temporarily forgetting bout everything in the world. The slow, passionate kiss was everything as both the lovers got lost into each other while Dean forced Roman to fall back with him on the bed.

Roman was on top of Dean as he kissed him trying to convey his love, fears and passion for him. Dean could feel with the way that Roman kissed him that there was something wrong with him, but what it was he had no knowledge bout it.

Dean sucked at Roman's bottom lip to end the kiss while breathing hard. Roman's soft gasps caused tingling sensation over Dean's face, and he placed another soft peck on his lips. "Baby, I gotta go. I'm getting late."

"Don't. Please stay. Take another flight later."

"Baby, I can't."

"If you love me then you'll stay."

Roman gave up on that statement quite simply because there was nothing more real to him than his love for Dean. "Okay, I'll stay."

Dean smiled before he engrossed Roman into a full open mouth gross yet extremely hot kiss. Roman returned the kiss with same excitement and passion as he hovered over his lover's body suddenly feeling all hot inside.

Dean was already in his boxer briefs, so he quickly started to strip Roman off of his every clothing including his boxers. Roman returned the favor by discarding Dean's boxers quickly before latching himself to his naked body.

Roman placed hot, hungry kisses all over Dean's neck, shoulder blades and chest area. Dean pulled him up to again engage him in a searing kiss while he wrapped his legs around Roman's waist and moved slowly to create a sweet friction.

Roman moaned as he felt their almost hard crotches rub against each other. He softly rocked his hips up and down while he wrapped his hand around both of their cocks to stroke them in a slow paced motion.

Dean pulled out of the kiss moaning hard as he felt Roman's thumb rub up & down against his cockhead's slit before descending all the way down to fondle at his balls. Roman moved down kissing at every inch of the soft, silky, smooth skin of Dean's body, and Dean quickly retrieved the lube from night stand to hand it to his man.

Roman popped open the bottle's cap before spreading a generous amount of the cool gel into Dean's puckered entrance. Dean moaned when he felt Roman's lubed cockhead slide inside his tight entrance.

Dean didn't need any kinda preparation because over the course of this weekend they had plenty of sexual encounters, so by now he was well acquainted to Roman's member. Roman slowly pushed inside Dean going balls deep and resting while feeling the entire tightness inside.

Dean's ass was squeezing Roman's cock in the most perfect way and just then a weird feeling ran across his mind. He loved Dean in the bed. There wasn't any man better than Dean in the bed or at least Roman hadn't met anyone better than him.

Dean was like a rabid wolverine then sometimes he was like lovesick puppy in the bed, but either way he owned it. Like right now Dean was purring and pushing his hips up to force Roman to move inside him just like a sexy kitten.

How would he survive without Dean's sweet ass? He was addicted to Dean's body besides everything. He just loved all of Dean and it was hard for him to even think of living without him.

"come on baby, move or I may explode."

Roman was pulled out of his thoughts feeling a bit sad, but then he decided that if this was the last time that he ever got to fuck Dean then he would make the most of it. He pulled his cock completely out of his ass only to slam it back inside making Dean moan harder.

Dean had noticed that Roman was thinking bout something, so he immediately grabbed him by his hair to lock their lips together in a breathtaking kiss.

And, just like that Roman got lost in Dean and had started to thrust inside him nonstop. Dean moaned into the kiss as he got fucked in the right way. Roman increased his pace after breaking the kiss as he pushed his cock hard in & out trying to locate Dean's sweet spot.

There was a continuous noise of skin slapping against the skin and the bed rocking with the force that Roman was pounding inside Dean's tight ass. Dean moaned loudly and Roman knew that he'd found Dean's sweet spot, and so he relentlessly hit that same spot again & again making the Ohioan scream his name like a mantra.

"Ro...fuck..Ro..harder...baby...shit, don't stop." Roman was persistent with his thrusts as he noticed Dean's leaking cock. He quickly started to stroke it along with his thrusts trying to maintain the same forceful pace.

Dean wasn't able to control anymore as he gasped harder with Roman stroking him to completion. "Baby, I'm gonna cum. Fuck...Ro..."

"Then, cum for me baby." Roman groaned as he watched Dean right away release thick spurts of his cum in his hand. He kept stroking him while milking him out of his entire product. Dean's ass was now clenching his cock in the most perfect way, and Roman couldn't hold any longer as he came hard.

Dean mewled over the feeling of getting filled with Roman's warm, thick cum. Roman leaned into sloppily kiss Dean while he came down from his hot climax. Both the lovers where still resting in the same position all wet & sticky trying to catch their breath from their enormous euphoric high.

Roman rested his head over Dean's chest as he could hear the thumping of Dean's heart getting down to a normal pace. Dean curled onto his man's body while softly caressing Roman's long, sweaty & luscious hair.

Lots of different emotions were running in Roman's mind as he placed a few kisses over Dean's sweaty chest while mumbling "I love you" in between. His mind was still infiltrated with Dean leaving him for Seth, and even though Roman had initially thought of allowing Dean to part ways with him, but now he couldn't.

How could he? Dean was the man that he'd loved, cared and always thought about. They were in a loving relationship up until jealous Seth interfered in their perfect love.

Was Seth even worthy of Dean's love? He silently asked to himself. Would it be right to push Dean away to a man who broke his heart?

Certainly it wasn't right, but if Dean had chosen to get back with Seth then Roman thought that he had no choice other than to step aside. Although Dean hadn't said a word bout leaving him, yet Roman was sure that there had to be a solid reason for Dean to hide about his encounters with Seth.

Maybe Dean didn't felt like hurting him? Roman was conflicted with his thoughts. But if he loves Seth then he should get back with him. It's only fair to all of them.

"Ro, what are you thinking?"

Dean's question jolted Roman out of his deep thoughts. "Nothing baby." He answered hesitantly. "We must clean ourselves and get some breakfast."

Roman had started to move, but Dean stopped him staring right into his eyes. "If there's a problem then you must tell me?"

Dean noticed that Roman didn't even look right into his eyes. "Seriously, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong." He answered in a irritated tone.

"I can tell when you aren't telling the truth. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on Ro, I can read you. Something's bothering you. Look at me."

Roman slowly looked up to meet with Dean's soft, baby blue eyes. "Do you still love Seth?"

Dean's brow got raised over such an abrupt question while Roman mentally cursed himself for even asking that. "I...uhh..." Roman watched Dean with sadness as he stammered. "I really don't care bout him. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I keep thinking that we got together too quick." Roman uttered with disappointment.

"What do you mean?" Dean looked confused.

"I mean you had just come out from a major break up, and I kinda pushed you into another relationship." Roman looked down while caressing Dean's bare chest. "I'm a dumbass I know."

"Oh! Lord." Dean sighed hard. "Ro, you didn't push me into anything alright. I fell in love with you."

"Is that right?" Roman asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes, it is." Dean looked exasperated. "You know that I love you."

Roman watched as Dean looked hurt & disturbed with these accusing questions. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"Nope, don't bother. Let's take a shower." Dean slowly pushed Roman aside to make his way towards the shower.

The room had gone eerily quiet since that awkward discussion a few hours ago between Dean & Roman. Both the guys were now ready to leave for the airport as they silently made their way to the cab before checking out of their hotel room.

Roman was feeling guiltier than ever as he watched Dean bite at his nails while sitting in the cab with him. He kept thinking about the possibilities of Dean not telling the truth bout Seth. Was it because he didn't care bout Seth at all? Or he didn't care about him?

Dean not accepting that he didn't love Seth anymore had left another room for doubts in Roman's already disturbed mind. Roman was confused as well scared to lose his man. It was a pathetic feeling.

Soon they reached the airport and it was time for them to go separate ways as Dean had to board the flight to Philadelphia for Smackdown tapings, and Roman had to leave for his hometown in Florida.

"Baby, take care." Dean finally broke the silence as he leaned into kiss Roman's forehead. He then picked up his bags and moved to make his way over to the security check area.

Even though Dean was hurt from Roman questioning him bout his love, but he still cared enough for his man's health more than anything. Sure Dean had hidden much important stuff from his boyfriend, but it was all in the name of love.

As Dean didn't felt like breaking Roman's heart by revealing about his unfortunate incidents with Seth, since all those moments with his ex actually didn't meant anything to him.

If it would've then Dean wouldn't have chosen to be with Roman.

It was nothing but sad that Dean couldn't make Roman understand that there may be a little bit of love left for Seth, but that was it. He considered Roman to be the man in his life and it was more important to him.

Roman watched Dean walk away and it pained him. "Deannn..." He yelled throwing his bags on the floor before he practically ran towards him.

Dean turned around and before he could even utter a single word Roman had already pulled him into a tight hug. Both of them stayed in each other's embrace and in that moment Roman felt so drained from this clear tension between him & his lover that he just squeezed Dean tightly in his arms.

Roman realized that if Dean had to leave him in the future then he won't stop him, but from now on no matter how fucked up his mind got he won't push Dean away from him.

Dean pulled out of the hug and sadly stared at the Samoan man. "I gotta go." He whispered before he placed a soft peck on his mushy lips.

Roman wanted to say something like he loved him or would miss him or was sorry for questioning, but nothing came out. Dean slightly waved at him, and Roman waved back at him feeling nothing, absolutely nothing other than hurtful emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>The path to true love isn't easy. It only gets worse before it gets better. So with these thoughts more drama is coming up in next chapters. But, will Dean &amp; Roman's love prevail it or Seth will get back his love? Guys, your reviews are everything. Thanks to each &amp; everyone of you!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Last week was troublesome for Dean as he barely spoke with Roman on phone, and his mind kept wandering to Roman not trusting him anymore. If there was one thing that burnt Dean's heart more than any shade or dirt thrown at him, then it was mistrust.

Dean for his entire life had been betrayed, questioned, hated and downright thrown away just because of his trust issues. The trust issues that had occurred due to his disturbing childhood, dishonest friends, and lovers.

He'd never trusted anybody up until Seth came along, but then his abrupt betrayal had shattered his trust into million pieces. And, therefore Roman not trusting him gave him a sign that soon his boyfriend would be pushing him out of his life.

He couldn't stop from thinking that it was only a matter of time when Roman too would throw him away simply because the man didn't trust him anymore.

But why?

He questioned himself as to what caused Roman to doubt him. Did he somehow found about his unfortunate incidents with Seth? Or simply he just not loved him anymore?

Dean instantly felt horrified over both the conclusions. It was bad if Roman was to find out bout Dean's secret, but it was worse if he was just over him. He now felt guiltier than ever for hiding those incidents from Roman, and if he could then he would just explain it all to his lover, but it seemed as if time didn't favour him at all.

This week was busiest for him as directly after filming Raw & Smackdown he had almost the entire week of house shows in Canada with huge Hell in a Cell pay per view coming up on next Sunday. It was safe to say that Dean's personal life was put on hold due to his professional life.

On this Monday Dean had proven his worth by winning the contact match against John Cena, and on Tuesday on Smackdown he'd made an emphatic statement of ripping Seth's face off in their match at Hell in the cell pumping the entire wwe universe.

It felt as if Dean's professional life was riding on epic highs while his personal life was suffering a major downfall.

It was half past two in the middle of the night and Dean had finally landed at his apartment in Vegas. He was tired from filming Smackdown that night and since tomorrow was the only day that he'd gotten off this entire weekend, so he took a quick shower in order to sleep early.

Dean was only in his black track pants while he toweled the rest of his wet body and hair when he heard his door bell ring. He was surprised as nobody had ever visited him this late in night, but without much thoughts he made his way over to the living room in order to unlock the door.

As soon as he opened the door his eyes went as wide as it could go because none other than his former lover Seth was standing in his doorway. He eyed him with scrutiny while Seth simply smiled at him.

It didn't go unnoticed by Dean that Seth looked more draper than ever. Seth was sporting his favorite brand Glamour kills pink & black t-shirt paired up with fine, black skinny jeans and black sneakers. His hair was left open and perfectly brushed separating his blonde streak from the black.

It seemed as if Seth had dressed up to charm his ex lover. Seth noticed Dean checking him out as he returned the favor by checking the Ohioan out. His mouth watered watching Dean shirtless which showcased his perfectly shaped pecs and well trimmed abs. Moreover, Seth's eyes got stuck to that absolutely flawless waistline over which the black tracks hung criminally low exposing his hip dents.

"Ahem..." Dean coughed trying to get his former lover's attention. "Why are you here?" He asked sternly.

Seth looked unimpressed with Dean's not so welcome question as he slyly smiled at him. "Aren't you gonna let me in first? We can't have a conversation on your doorway. You're neighbors might get up from their deep slumber."

Dean sighed hard but moved to allow Seth to enter in his living room.

"Just like it was four months back." Seth commented on Dean's living room being the same as he'd left.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Dean asked right off the bat ignoring Seth's comment. "I can't believe that you're here."

Seth sat on the arm seat of the couch staring at his ex lover while Dean leaned on the closed door facing him. "We need to talk bout everything that's been going on between us."

Dean held his hand up to stop him in the middle. "What's going on, huh? I don't care..."

"Please Dean just listen. Let me speak." Seth interrupted him, and Dean folded his arms in annoyance. "See for the last few weeks I've been trying to make you understand that I want you back. We're meant to be together, but you're just stubborn."

"I'm stubborn! What da fuck Seth? You left me, you broke my heart." Dean yelled at him with his face quickly turning red. "You pushed me away every single time I came begging to you. And, now you want me back, fuck off."

Seth accepted that Dean's anger was justified so he didn't lash back at him. "Shout at me Dean. Hate me, curse me and if you want then you can even slap me as many times as you want, but just don't do the same mistake that I did."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean I did a stupid mistake of breaking up with you for some fame, but then after that I kept repeating my mistake by never taking you back." Seth paused. "You're doing the same by pushing me away now."

Dean banged his fist hard on the wall and turned his back against Seth while plastering his head over his forearm. "Please Seth, stop fucking with my mind. I'm with Roman, and he loves me I guess, and I just can't accept you back."

Seth stood up from his position to make his way over to Dean as he stood right behind him. "Baby, it's not about Roman. I wasn't there, so it's understandable that you got some feelings for the man that supported you, but that's not love." He placed both of his hands on Dean's shoulder to turn him around and face him. "You may think that it's love, but believe me I'm the only one for you."

"No Seth! Please, I can't break Roman's trust." Dean was hurt and quite frankly he felt lost in the moment. Roman his current boyfriend wasn't talking to him like he used to, and here Seth his former lover was calling him back. His mind felt as if it would explode right then & there. "Go away Seth, I can't decide right now. I'm..." His lips quivered as tears started to form. "I feel defeated. You're an asshole. You left me, why come back now?"

Seth could see the hurt and pain in Dean's eyes, and his own eyes started to water watching his lover break down. "I'm a no good asshole, you're right. I was stupid, I deserve your hate. But, I love you baby with all my heart."

"Don't say that Seth, it hurts man."

"Why? I'm the evil one. I hurt my baby, my love, my sweetheart. I deserve your hate."

Dean wiped his tears as the fresh ones formed. "Seth, I'm lost man. I can't do this."

Seth placed both his hand cupping Dean's face and stepping closer to him. "I'm so sorry baby. Forgive me. I missed you so much." He closed the gap between them kissing Dean softly on his lips. "I love you. I hurt you so bad, but please Dean we belong together."

Seth leaned into kiss Dean again, but he just moved his face away while pushing him off of him, and then walking to stand in the middle of the room. "Go away." He screamed in a broken voice. "I don't wanna see you ever again."

Dean was hurt, very deeply hurt because Seth wasn't some guy that he'd dated for three years. He was his first real friend, partner and a person who taught him three magical words, but now all those emotions were just dead to him.

"But, Dean..."

"Just fuck off Seth. Get out of my place, I don't care, just go. Leave me the fuck alone."

Seth could hear the hate oozing out of Dean's harsh voice, and all of sudden he felt disgusted from himself. He hated knowing how badly he'd hurt his lover, and he felt hurt watching Dean tear away right in front of him. He even felt disappointed in himself for not being able to get his man back.

He unlocked the door and immediately stormed right out of Dean's apartment. Dean slowly sank down on his couch with a dull thud with his mind racing a million times per second. A loud noise of bike revving passed through his ears, and Dean instantly got tensed as he ran towards his balcony to look down.

Seth had started his bike and rushed it out of Dean's apartment's outskirts before he could stop him. Dean was nervous and worried because Seth and bikes didn't mix. He was aware that Seth although was great car driver but at the same time he was a terrible bike rider.

Why the fuck would Seth hire a bike to visit me at my place? He thought and then he heard a loud banging sound, and it sounded as if a bike had run into a wall or something.

Without any second thoughts Dean ran outta of his apartment without even locking his door. The moment he stepped on the road he noticed Seth's bike crashed against a street pole while Seth's body lay bruised with bloody forehead on the ground.

Dean panicked and quickly ran towards Seth who was still conscious despite the accident. "Fuck, Jesus Seth!" He grabbed Seth holding him in his arms while cradling his head. "I'm gonna take you to hospital. Shit you're head's bleeding."

Seth noticed Dean and smiled softly at him. "You hate me baby. Let me die here, that's what I deserve for hurting you."

"Shush! Seth. You don't say that." Dean hugged him as tightly as he could. "I don't hate you baby. I could never. I'm gonna take you to the hospital now."

"No, take me home." Seth uttered softly.

Dean quickly carried him bridal style with Seth's arms instantly latching onto Dean's neck while holding him tightly. He made his way to his apartment and shut the door behind with the back of his foot before making his way to his bedroom.

Dean made Seth sit upright on his bed as he moved to grab the first aid kit from his bathroom. Seth winced when Dean applied antiseptic to clean up the not very deep cut on the corner of his forehead.

"Sorry baby. Just a bit more and it'll be alright." Dean tended Seth while trying to calm the injured man down.

"I'm stupid aren't I Dean? You probably hate me more for banging up my head."

"I told you that I don't hate you."

"But then you don't even love me."

"That's not true."

"What?" Seth looked up to meet Dean's face while Dean was busy placing the plaster on his forehead. "Do you still love me?" Dean remained quite as he motioned to leave but Seth quickly grabbed his arm. "I love you Dean and I'm sorry and..."

Seth couldn't finish his sentence as he's started to sob harder than ever. He knew he was wrong for throwing Dean away and then wanting him back, but his heart couldn't deny the fact that he still loved Dean. He couldn't see as always that sometimes it didn't matter what he wanted but it also mattered what his lover wanted.

He was like a bratty child that just wanted to fulfill his wishes, and so he was just pushing Dean to accept him back simply because his heart desired.

Dean felt bad, hurt and completely broken watching his innocent, childish definitely stupid lover cry. "You don't want me back. You hate me, I'm done." He even felt pity for the younger man. "My life's over!" Seth chanted dramatically trying to rope Dean into his words. "What am I gonna do? I love you...shit I'm trash for letting you go."

If Seth was stupid and cunning brat then Dean was foolish and sensitive man. Dean sat down on the bed caressing Seth's hair softly. "Stop crying Seth, please."

"Why? I don't feel well. What do you care?" Seth wiped his tears and breathed harder.

"I'll always care for you Seth."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. And, yes I still love you."

Seth jumped in happiness and quickly straddled Dean's lap kissing him hard on his lips. But the kiss didn't last long as Dean quickly pulled out of it. "Listen to me first. I wasn't finished." Seth stared at him with wet eyes. "I still love you because you were everything to me once, but now the love that I feel for is just because of our sweet memories. And, I love Roman now. He's my man and he's given me happiness that I never knew about."

"No, you're wrong Dean." Seth kissed Dean softly. "You and I belong together. You're only with Roman because I left."

Dean shook his head in a clear no. "Now, you're just being stubborn."

"I'm not. You aren't understanding baby." Seth cupped Dean's face and placed soft kisses everywhere. "You feel our chemistry. This is everything. Come back to me baby. I'll love you more than Roman. I'll do whatever you'll say. I'm sorry. I beg you please baby. I can't live without you." Seth was just adamant with his non-stop words as he watched Dean still look unfazed by it. "Dean I can't breathe baby! Ohhh..."

Seth faked fainting as he wanted to try every tactic in his book to get the love of his life back. Dean the oblivious one just grabbed Seth's mouth performing CPR quickly blowing air in his mouth while still holding him in arms. "Come on Seth, please breathe."

After a few deep air blows when Dean's lips wrapped around Seth's mouth then Seth harshly grabbed at Dean's neck to indulge him into a very hot open mouth kiss. Dean got lost in the kiss as Seth maneuvered his tongue inside his mouth while deepening their kiss.

They kissed each other with all the emotions that they could muster and Seth moaned into the kiss while allowing Dean's tongue to dance with his own. Seth wanted to convey his love, trust and every bit of sentiment that he felt for Dean.

To say Seth's kiss did the trick won't be wrong as Dean's heart melted with him kissing Seth back with much fervor and meaning. Seth loved the sweet taste of Dean's mouth and that irresistible tongue gliding in & out of his mouth. He sure had missed it.

Dean still couldn't believe that Seth was here in his apartment kissing him and telling him how much he loved him, missed him and wanted him back. It was all a bit overwhelming to him.

Both of them finally broke their passionate yet breathtaking kiss while gasping hard for air. "You want me back baby?" Seth questioned while battling his eyelashes at him.

Dean sighed hard over watching the pretty boy in his arms. "Yes, I do." They again engaged in another searing kiss while falling down on the bed with Dean landing on top of Seth.

In that moment a strange feeling ran across Dean's mind. He felt that maybe he was meant to get back with Seth as Roman magically had started to avoid him and doubt him. He wasn't aware though of the wicked truth that the man in his arms was more than responsible for causing those doubts in Samoan man.

After a few hot moments Seth started to push Dean's tracks down, but Dean pushed it back up. "Nope, not now. You're hurt and you must rest."

"I'm fine. I want you inside me baby." Seth argued.

"I know, but there's one more thing."

"What?"

"I gotta tell Roman first."

Sure Dean hadn't forgotten bout his actual current boyfriend and their relationship. Even though it didn't matter much considering the situation, but Dean still wanted to break up with Roman before he slept with the man that he'd just accepted back in his life.

"Alright, I understand." Seth for once felt bad for Dean that he had to push Roman out of his life, and he knew it was really hard for him. Yet he still kinda felt happy that he got his lover back, he was selfish as always. "Baby, if you want then I'll be there when you tell Roman."

"No." Dean stated firmly. "I gotta do that myself."

"Okay, let's sleep baby." Seth pecked Dean's lips few more times before he shifted in bed to sleep on his side while forcing Dean to spoon him from behind. "I love you baby." He whispered.

"I..." Dean hesitated. "I love you too." Seth smiled and pushed his back against Dean's hot body.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Dean and Seth are finally back together! Is Seth the perfect man for Dean? Or is Dean's gonna realize something bout true love? Thank you for all the reviews and love ya :) <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Seth woke up to several missed calls and messages from various wwe officials and the COO himself Triple H. He'd been ordered to take an early flight to Montreal, Canada for tomorrow's house show. Although that news spoiled his good mood since Dean wouldn't be on the same schedule with him the entire week leaving them no time for each other, yet it didn't stop him from preparing a lovely breakfast for his lover.

Dean woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked in the kitchen next to his bedroom, and he took a quick shower before getting dressed up in his black gym shorts and grey tee. By the time Dean made it into the kitchen Seth had already started to plate up.

"Here baby, take a seat first." Seth kissed Dean while pulling a chair for him to sit down. "Now, I've cooked your favoiute pancakes, scrambled eggs and crispy bacon. Is there anything else you need?"

"Nah." Dean gasped looking at his plate while sitting down, and then he noticed that Seth wasn't eating. "Aren't you gonna have breakfast?"

"Umm..." Seth moved to sit next to Dean. "I gotta catch the flight in about two hours now for Canada. Triple h messaged me."

"Oh! I see." Dean's voice dropped a few notches.

"Hey! I'll meet you on next Monday during our raw show. And plus next week we have four days off before our big Hell in a cell pay per view."

"Yeah, can't wait!"

Seth could hear the sarcasm oozing out of Dean's voice and he caressed Dean's hair while he watched him eat. "Baby, even I wanna spend some time with you, but work calls. I hope you understand."

"I'm not a child Seth. I understand." Dean answered a bit angrily even though he didn't intend it to. He just couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that only yesterday night he made a huge decision to accept Seth back in his life, and today his man was leaving him without any further discussions.

Seth watched as Dean moved to rinse his plate in the sink, and he sighed hard. "Umm...baby I gotta ask you. Since when did you bother about having curtains for every goddamn window in your apartment? I thought that you hated them." Seth changed the topic trying to lighten his man's mood.

"I didn't get these. Roman did." Dean blatantly replied.

Seth brows got raised. "These are some good curtains though." He commented honestly.

"That surprises me." Dean uttered as he finished washing his dishes.

"Why?"

"I thought that you wouldn't like anything related to Roman."

"Oh! Come on babe. I don't hate him."

"Really?"

Seth moved to wrap his arms around Dean's waist pulling him closer to his body. "Nah, I feel like I must apologize to him too. I've got you now, and there's no reason for me to ignore my best friend."

"Okay, you do that. But first I need to speak to him. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Dean & Seth shared a few romantic kisses and cuddles before Seth left to catch his flight.

It was almost half past eleven in the afternoon and Dean was still contemplating on how to reveal bout his new developed relationship with Seth to his current boyfriend Roman. Every time Dean thought of Roman's heart breaking, a shiver ran down his spine sending chills down his entire body. Right now his mind was a dangerous place to be as it was tangled with various emotions and questions that were quite disturbing.

He couldn't hate himself enough for breaking the heart of the man who had loved him when he was heartbroken. The weird thing was that even now when clearly he'd decided to go back to Seth his heart still reached out for Roman, and he still loved him the same way.

He didn't hate Roman nor did he regret spending all those loving moments with him. As a matter of fact, the past three months were more peaceful and enjoyable to him than any time of his entire life, and that included his three years tenure with Seth as well.

Then why he chose Seth? Was it because he was never over Seth? Or because he felt guilty towards Seth when last night the poor guy almost killed himself for him? Or because he had felt that Roman didn't loved him anymore?

The last question had more weight than the other reasons because Dean was deeply disturbed of Roman questioning his loyalty, his trust and avoiding his calls. It wasn't okay with him that Roman had been pushing him away, but he couldn't blame him as he had hidden important stuff from him.

Yet, now all that stuff didn't matter because Dean was sure that Roman just didn't love him anymore and Seth was back in his life again. This thought hadn't even seeped properly in Dean's brain when he heard his door bell rang.

Dean was jolted out of his thoughts and he quickly made his way towards the door.

"Surprise!" Mia and Pam along with Roman all yelled at Dean while scaring him a bit in the process.

Dean was shocked to say the least to find his boyfriend with his mum and cousin sister standing in his doorway. "Uh...Hi guys!" He answered weakly.

"Got you didn't we?" Mia boasted as she moved past Dean to enter in his living room. "I told you brother your man would be dumbfounded and he is."

"Hey son, C'mere." Pam pulled Dean into a tight hug before walking inside the room and sitting on the couch next to Mia.

Roman noticed Dean's shock face and his stomach churned. He felt guilty for avoiding Dean's calls all week long. Although it was quite justified because of how hurt he was on finding bout Dean's secrets from Seth, yet the good man that he was he still felt bad for his man.

"Babe, I missed you." Roman moved to clasp his arms around Dean's neck pulling him in a tight embrace. "How you've been?" He asked as he leaned to peck Dean's lips softly.

"Umm...I'm fine. Come on inside." Dean dryly answered back.

Roman shut the door behind them and interlaced his hand with Dean's as he walked to sit on arm rest of the couch next to Dean. "So, this is a happy surprise!" Dean tried to sound excited but his voice lacked the effect.

"My mum wanted to get you the black tuxedo that you're gonna wear at her anniversary party next week." Roman grabbed the wrapped tux from her mother and handed it to Dean. "It matches with mine."

Dean smiled wearily at the tux and placed it on the table in front of him. "I'll check it out later. Thanks Pam."

"Hey, it's mum for you. Did you forget that?"

"Oh! I'm sorry mom. Thanks I love it."

"Alright! My boy! Now let me call your dad and inform him that we've gotten you your surprise present."

Even though Pam was fooled by the obvious mistake of Dean but Roman wasn't. He understood that sure something was wrong with his boyfriend to call his mum by his name, and not greet her in the way that he'd been greeting her since even they began dating.

Dean had called Roman's mother his mom since they became friends last year, and now all of sudden this slip up seemed to Roman like a hint of major trouble. Without wasting much time he whispered in Dean's ears. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Dean nodded, and Roman pulled him by his hand to enter into the kitchen next door. "So, are you mad at me?" Roman moved closer to Dean while trapping him in between his body and the kitchen counter. "I know that it wasn't fair avoiding you, but I'm sorry."

"I...uh..." Dean stammered looking down, and Roman pulled his chin up to look deep into his eyes.

"I wanna discuss but I forget everything when I'm this close to you." Roman stared into Dean's perfect pale baby blue eyes. "I love you so much baby."

With that he closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck while kissing him passionately. Roman's soft plump lips covered Dean's mushy ones and he angled his head to get the better access to Dean's lips. He moaned when Dean opened his mouth a bit, and he quickly slipped his tongue inside.

Dean tasted like orange it maybe the juice that he had earlier this morning. He rolled his tongue hungrily into every possible area of Dean's warm mouth while deepening their hot kiss. Dean got lost with the way Roman kissed him, and it was one of those moments when his body controlled on his mind.

Dean slightly pulled his tongue out and Roman immediately sucked on it while forcing him to slip it inside his own mouth. Roman tasted so minty fresh and Dean hummed in pure pleasure. Roman pulled Dean even closer on hearing his perfect raspy voice.

Both of them were entangled in their heavy, lustful kiss session when Pam's voice startled them. "Umm...boys your dad's calling us for lunch at the hotel we're staying."

"Mum, can you stop peeking on us?" Roman asked in an irritated tone while still heavily gasping for air.

"Oh! Son, I'm sorry." Pam wasn't as she was quite happy to find that his boys were happy & together as it didn't went unnoticed by her that Roman had been worried and sulking for the entire week. "Let's leave."

"But, I wanna spend some time with my boyfriend."

"You can do that later."

"Please mom."

Pam watched at both of their boys faces, and they looked quite pitiful. "Alright, I and your sister will leave. But you guys come in another one hour or your dad will be mad."

"Love you mum." Roman let go of Dean's waist to go hug his mother and plant a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Soon Pam and Mia both left. Roman made his way to the kitchen where Dean stood leaning against the counter. "Hey, we've just got one hour. Wanna have some fun?" Roman moved to stand in front of Dean while locking his arms around his neck. "I want you so bad."

"Roman we need to talk first." Dean moved away from Roman to stand a bit far from him while still facing him. "There's something that I've hidden from you, and I really feel bad from inside. The secret has been eating me from inside for weeks now."

"What do you mean?" Even though Roman had known bout Dean's secrets yet he wanted to hear it from his man's mouth. He was partly happy that Dean was coming out clean to him.

"Ahh...I've had some incidents with Seth. As you already know bout me rescuing him and all, but since that night every single day, minute and moment Seth has begged me for forgiveness. I'm sorry Roman, but once he started to kiss and push me, I just lost control. Nothing happened but it was weird. " Dean watched Roman who blankly stared back at him. "It's hard Ro. He keeps telling me that he loves me, and that breaking up with me was a mistake."

Roman knew bout all this so he played lightly. "So, what did you say?"

"I rejected him every single time for weeks now." Roman felt his heart bloom from inside. "But..."

"But, what?" Roman's heart skipped a beat.

Dean held his head low. "But last night he came to my apartment and..."

"What Seth was here?" Roman couldn't believe it, and now he was scared of what he was about to learn from his boyfriend.

"Yes, he got so goddamn emotional that he even banged his head against a pole while riding his bike." Dean felt his heart beat speed up. He couldn't meet Roman's eyes. "He truly loves me Ro. He wants me back."

"And, what do you want?" Roman's face had lost all glow and happiness, and even though he knew the answer but he had to ask.

Roman's question had so much hidden sadness that Dean could feel it in his heart. "I..." He paused and mentally cursed himself. He felt so small standing in front of the man that had once saved his life. He felt guilty and ashamed for breaking the heart of same man that gave him life. "Roman I thought that you didn't love me anymore."

"Forget bout me Dean. What do you want?"

"I can't say it Ro."

"Don't hesitate. I won't get mad, please just tell me."

Dean looked up and watched Roman's eyes that were filled with tears just like his own. "I'm so sorry Roman."

Roman shut his eyes. "Just say it Dean. Please I beg you."

"I accepted him back."

The tears that Roman was holding up just slept past his eyes rolling down his cheeks. Roman felt his heart sank into the pit of his stomach. This couldn't be happening? He thought. His man, his boyfriend, his love leaving him for a man that left him first place.

Dean's own face was wet with tears as his heart beat slowed down at a miserable rate watching Roman tear away in front of him, and more importantly because of him. "Ro, I know you hate me now..."

"Please stop Dean." Roman interrupted him while finally opening his eyes. It was blood shot red because of excruciating, heart ripping pain & hurt. "I can never hate you nor will I ever hate you."

"Why? Ro why?" Dean sniffled.

"Because I already knew bout you & Seth. I saw it coming."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter, but I hoped that you would choose me. I was wrong."

"Oh! Ro. I'm so fucking sorry. Why didn't you tell me? Why don't you curse me like everyone else had whose trust a scumbag like me has broken?"

"Because I love you." Roman yelled in frustration. "Always have and always will. And don't you call yourself a scumbag."

Roman although was heartbroken now, but he still couldn't hear Dean cursing himself. It was really sad, but he still very much loved Dean.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, and now Dean was more disappointed than ever. He realized that Roman knew bout him from somewhere he wasn't willing to tell, and maybe that's why he was avoiding him the whole week not because he didn't love him now or anything.

It hurt him like a ton of bricks that here he was mad at Roman for questioning him when he himself questioned his love, and pushed him away on shaky grounds.

He still knew that he didn't had much choice left after last night. As Seth's emotional words had forced the old, deep love to cut open from the deepest portion of his heart forcing him to push away Roman's unconditional love. Yet now when Dean looked at Roman a nagging guilt ran in his heart screaming from within that Roman was where he belonged.

This man had been nothing but great to him and breaking up with him felt so goddamn wrong!

It didn't matter now much as everything was out in open, and Dean had pretty much accepted in front of his man that he wanted to reunite with Seth, his former lover back.

"I'll go. Mum & dad would be waiting." Roman turned around and he'd slowly started to walk.

"Ro..." Dean's soft, broken voice stopped Roman dead in his tracks.

He turned around and Dean quickly lunged at him while hugging him tightly. Nothing could stop these two guys right now as even though both were grown men but they were just as human as anybody, and they broke down in that touching, heart wrenching and soul stirring moment.

Dean cried on Roman's shoulder while Roman sobbed softly still caressing Dean's back to calm him down. They held each other and in that moment both of them got lost in their emotions. So much hurt, despair, grief, sadness and every goddamn feeling that one feels separating from their loved ones was felt by them.

Dean never had anybody anywhere near Roman who'd cared bout him, and Roman too had nobody like Dean who'd make him laugh while pulling him to enjoy his life like he should. They were perfect for each other, but then they wouldn't have ever been together if Seth wouldn't have left Dean.

Whatever happens actually happens for a reason. Fate has no boundaries as it turns around for a minute and then turns back in another. Roman was still somewhat happy that he got to spend some time with Dean and got to experience Dean as his lover; the poor guy had no regrets.

Dean whimpered softly tired of over thinking bout Roman hating him for the rest of his life. Roman pulled away from Dean and noticed his face which was just as sad and hurt like his was. He could read Dean like always. "No more crying Dean. I don't hate you."

"It's hard to believe Ro. I'm a jerk."

"Stop it Dean! No more hating & blaming yourself." Roman warned him while wiping Dean's face off. "Here." He handed Dean an object from his back pocket that was made of willow hoop and beads woven in a loose net.

Dean blankly stared at him as he took it in his hand. "What's this Ro?"

"It's a bad dream catcher. We call it _Ojibwe_ in our language." Roman noticed Dean's confused face. "I made it for you with a little bit of help from my Gran. Remember you told me bout your nightmares."

"Yes." Dean whispered softly while still staring at the dream catcher in his hand.

"It's gonna protect you from bad nightmares." Roman watched as Dean's watery eyes again got locked with his. "Just hang it up on your bed or place it under your pillow. I just want you to be safe."

Roman hadn't even finished talking and Dean had locked their lips together. But this wasn't a passionate loving kiss rather it was more like a gratitude expressing kiss. Their kiss still had chemistry and everything, but the only thing that it didn't have now was the tag of a relationship.

Roman pulled out first and looked at Dean who was staring at the ground. "I'm gonna miss you Ro."

"Me too." A single tear ran down Roman's right cheek. "And, tell Seth that if he again hurts you then I'm gonna knock all of his teeth out of his jaw."

Dean laughed softly along with Roman, and he instantly looked up to stare one last time into Roman's sad but beautiful grey eyes. "How come you're not mad at me?"

"Nah, I'm happy if you're happy." Roman wholeheartedly loved Dean so it wasn't easy for him to hate him. He pulled Dean into one last kiss while masking all of his sadness, disappointment and depression under that heart warming kiss. "I'll leave now."

He quickly made his way out of Dean's apartment to rush inside the elevator to hide from breaking down in front of any of Dean's neighbors. Dean watched Roman leave, and suddenly he felt as if the entire room had shortened in length. He felt heavy and a throbbing sensation in his heart. He slipped down to sit on the floor on kneeling position.

He breathed hard trying to relax but the moment he stared at the dream catcher in his hand he couldn't control as tear after tears had started to flow out of his eyes.

Roman tried to hold himself up in the closed elevator, but he couldn't stop from crying. His heart ached for Dean. He had loved this man for over two years now, and having him in his life had felt like a dream. He'd waited for so long for Dean that when they were together he would actually pinch himself every morning to see if he was dreaming or it was real.

And, now everything felt like a dream.

Dean and Seth belonged together.

He felt that Dean was never meant to be his, and he gravely cried at that thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I need to say this writing my ultimate OTP Ambreigns in such emotional environment made me cry while writing and imagining this part of this story was really hard. <em>"If you love someone let it go, if they come back it's yours. And if it didn't then it were never yours." <em>Is Dean gonna come back to Roman? Or is Seth the one for Dean? Tell me your thoughts good or bad, I'm ready to accept. Your reviews motivates me.**


	14. Chapter 14

As Monday night approached Seth felt more than excited to meet up with his recently reunited boyfriend, Dean. Since Seth's flight had landed earlier than Dean he'd already made his way over to Sprint center arena in Kansas City to anxiously wait for his man.

Seth was busy discussing about tonight's script for the raw show with Triple H and other officials when he noticed Dean enter the arena through the back door. He excitedly excused himself from everyone before he jumped and latched himself to his man pulling him in a tight embrace.

"Gosh, baby missed you so much." Seth placed a full open mouth kiss while pulling Dean closer to his body, but Dean didn't fully kiss him back yet he just allowed his man to engross him. "Aahh...this entire week was so goddamn boring without you."

"Uh...mine was even worse." Dean mentioned dryly.

Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's neck placing another soft peck on his lips. "Aww... baby, I knew you would feel lonely without me."

"Nah, you don't understand." Dean interrupted him, and Seth blankly stared at him. "I broke up with Roman."

"Yippee..." Seth voiced enthusiastically, but then he noticed Dean's sad face. "I mean, babe I'm sorry." He wasn't exactly but for his broken man's sake he pretended to be.

"Don't bother. It's over now." Dean stared into Seth's big, chocolate brown eyes that were just as same as when they were together simply beautiful seeping into his heart, but this time he felt that something was missing.

"Hey, you alright!" Seth whispered near his lips breaking the eye contact.

"Yeah." Dean nodded and Seth again locked their lips in a passionate kiss.

The boys were immersed in their sweet, loving kiss when Triple H's a bit loud voice forced them apart. "Seth, can you come over here for a minute?"

Seth instantly turned around to glance at Triple H, who looked a bit mad at the moment. "Oops, I left my script reading to come see you. I'm gonna have to go babe." Dean shook his head in approval. "I'll catch up with you later." He placed another soft peck on Dean's forehead, and then left to make his way over to the COO of the company.

Dean slowly made his way over to the men's locker room, and Seth adorably just watched his man walk away while throwing even a flying kiss his way to which Dean simply smiled back.

"Seth, babyboy!" Triple H tried to get Seth's attention. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Seth had a huge smile on his face.

"This may harm your success and your race up to the top of this business."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean & you are back together or what?"

"Yes. Can you believe it? I mean I never thought that he would ditch Roman and come back to me."

"I thought Roman & Dean were just fucking around. So, they're serious huh?"

"They were! Dean's back with me now."

"And, you're happy bout it?" Triple H eyed him. "I mean you guys are feuding now and such public display will only spoil your storyline."

"But..." Seth tried to reason, but Triple H cut him off.

"No, buts." He placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I forbid it. If he's back with you fine, but no more hugging & kissing in wwe arena, backstage or outside where the fans or your fellow wrestlers and officials can see you."

"This is stupid!" Seth complained.

"It isn't." Triple H answered in a matter of fact tone. "And, it's my opinion that both of you together are just simply bad for business. Seth if you want to go up faster then you'll have to listen to me."

After Triple H's warning Seth hide from Dean the entire night trying to avoid him, so that they don't get too intimate in front of wwe workers around. Dean could sense that Seth was ignoring him for some reason, but he didn't bother questioning him in public.

Finally the show got wrapped after Seth had curbstomped both Dean and Randy to climb and stand on top of the monstrous cell. It was a great statement night for Seth. He finished rounding his bags to quickly make his way over to the empty men's locker room.

Dean had finished dressing up and was busy packing his luggage. "Hey, babe! Let's leave, huh?" He asked Seth as soon as the younger man entered the room.

"We can't leave together." Seth spoke in a soft voice.

"Why?" Dean directly asked him in confusion.

"Triple H has mentioned that we can't be seen together since we're feuding..."

"Oh! Yeah I remember. Okay, I'll ride with Cesaro to Wichita then."

"Umm...there's one more thing."

"What?"

"He said that we have to avoid getting close around our workmates and officials. It's bad for business."

"Really?" Dean couldn't believe Triple H's nosy & uptight attitude. "Why? Don't our workmates know that our feud's just a storyline. What happened to wwe is like a family tagline?"

"Oh! Babe don't you get so upset." Seth came closer to Dean wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. "I think he's right."

"Damn! I can't believe you just said that." Dean pushed Seth's arms off of him, and he suddenly laughed while sticking his tongue out in a total maniacal manner.

"Why are you laughing?" Seth asked thinking that he's man had lost it.

"Oh! Boy! I remember Triple H going nuts over Roman & mine's relationship too." Dean moved to round up his bags. "And, asking us to tone it down a bit and hide it from the fans and shit..."

"Why are you telling me all this now?" Seth was confused. "What it has anything to do with our situation?"

"It has everything to do." Dean spat back harshly. "Roman refused Triple H and told him to shove his attitude down his ass. He didn't give into Triple H's wishes like a puppet."

"Are you calling me a puppet?" Seth angrily asked. "And, are you comparing me with Roman? Are you, huh?"

Dean just smirked while he swung his duffel bag on his shoulder. "Nah, I wouldn't imagine."

The sarcasm cut through Seth's bones, and he felt insulted. "You can't go back to Roman now. So stop talking bout him. You're mine and you're gonna do what I want."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Dean mock saluted Seth and stormed his way outta the men's locker room.

It was needless to say that Seth understood that Dean was angry and frustrated with Triple H interfering in their private relationship, so he'd decided to make it up to his boyfriend. As soon as they'd finished filming Smackdown on Tuesday night, Seth had surprised Dean with plane tickets to San Diego, California.

That city was special to both of them because it was the first place that the boys had gone on a vacation when first they'd gotten into a relationship bout three years ago. Seth wanted to remind Dean that how much in love they were, and that they actually belonged together.

Right now Seth had his one arm around Dean's waist and his head rested on Dean's shoulder while they walked around in a beautiful sunset setting of the San Diego beach. The place was crowded, so nobody actually noticed them. There were giant dipper rollercoaster ride, vertical plunge, flowrider, beach blaster, children's parks and many stalls with fun games for amusement.

"Baby, I remember you kissing me in that ocean bout three years ago." Seth lifted his head up to look at his man's face that wasn't quite thrilled like he was. "Babe, are you not happy coming here?"

Dean turned his head to look at Seth's innocent puppy dog eyes, and he lied. "Nah, it's beautiful." Seth smiled at him. "I'm just a bit burnt out with all wrestling and house shows."

"Me too baby." Seth placed a soft kiss on Dean's thin pink lips. "That's why I wanted that before our big hell in a cell match on this Sunday, we have some fun. We'll just roam all we want today, and then we'll just relax in out condo for the rest of three days."

"Yeah..."Dean replied halfheartedly.

His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Roman. In reality Dean had never stopped thinking about the Samoan man since the morning he'd broken Roman's heart. He regretted and had cried every single night for the man that had loved him like his own flesh and bone.

It hurt him more than ever to realize that he chose Seth just because he felt guilty for him, but the love that he had for Roman was bound with no such emotion. Dean loved Roman because he was an awesome man at heart not because there was some condition involved.

It won't be wrong to say that maybe Dean felt that he owed Seth something because if it wasn't for Seth then Dean wouldn't have known what it felt like to be loved. But then again Seth's love always felt forced and more tamed while on the other hand Roman's love felt independent, generous and soul touching.

If Roman wouldn't have loved Dean then poor Dean would've never realized that what he & Seth had was not love. It was just a comfortable way for fulfilling one's demanding desire. Seth unlike Roman dictated Dean quite simply because Seth felt that he had more experience than Dean in love department.

"Hey, babe! Let's go to that ring toss stall." Seth exclaimed happily jolting Dean out of his thoughts.

Dean slowly made his way over to the stall with Seth eagerly dragging him by his hand. "Hello sir! Where's your hot boyfriend?" The old man behind the counter asked to Dean.

"I'm here." Seth answered proudly.

"I didn't ask you young lad. I asked my fellow Ohioan. Hi! Mr. Ambrose."

"Oh! Hello, Steve. How's work?"

"Fine! Where's the hot man? You came alone!"

Before Dean could answer back Seth had pulled him by his leather jacket to whisper in his ear. "Who's this old fuck asking bout?"

"I and Roman came here bout two months back." Dean mumbled to Seth. "He remembers me and him because both us won a lot of stuffed animals for each other."

"I thought that you hated stuffed animals. You usually handed me those."

"Yes, we didn't want them so we gave it to the homeless children center on our way out."

"Aren't you guys gonna try your luck tonight?" Steve interrupted their whispering session.

"No, I'm tired. I need to go to my condo back!" Seth answered that in an irritated tone and pulled Dean by his arm. Dean simply waved at Steve who nodded his head back at him. Seth felt uncomfortable over learning bout Dean & Roman's awesome time here on the beach, and now he just wanted to rid Dean's mind of that sweet memory.

As soon as they reached their bedroom Seth quickly started to discard Dean off of his clothing. He pulled his own t-shirt out and pushed Dean gently on the bed while straddling him. Both the men still had their jeans on and Seth swayed his hips to grinding at their clothed dicks.

It was a weird feeling for Dean as for the first time in his life he'd found himself in this position where a hot man like Seth was straddling him and rubbing at his crotch yet he felt nothing. He watched as Seth bent down to kiss at his neck, shoulder blades and nipples, but all Dean could think of was about Roman's gorgeous body on top of him showering him with soft, delicate kisses.

He closed his eyes shut and imagined about Roman, and he instantly felt his dick growing hard, but the moment he heard Seth moan he was pushed back into the harsh reality. He tried and tried to get turned on by the way Seth moved his hips, kissed his belly button or licked at his hip dents, but he couldn't.

It seemed as if the moment Dean looked at Seth he felt disappointed and hurt because it kept piercing him in brain that he was cheating on Roman. Like how? Dean had broken up with Roman yet he still felt guilty allowing another man to touch his body.

The funny thing was that the other man was none other than the man for whom he'd pushed Roman away.

Dean realized in that moment that he truly loved Roman and not only his heart but even his body belonged to him. Here he was laid down with Seth, one of the prettiest wwe superstars but he couldn't feel the arousal for him.

Dean's sexy boyfriend was making love to him, but all Dean could think of or desire about was of his now former boyfriend, Roman.

Maybe his heart couldn't give him an eye opener, but his body sure did. Dean's body not reacting to Seth was a proof that deep inside he loved Roman, and the Samoan man owned his heart, mind, soul and body.

Seth unzipped Dean's jeans and pushed his underwear down to expose his cock, and suddenly his face fell. He was disappointed noticing Dean's soft dick, and it hurt him. Never had Dean been so turned off in their sex session, and it spoke volumes of what Dean felt for him.

Yet, the stubborn man that Seth was he groped Dean's dick while stroking it roughly and talking dirty to him. "Baby, come on tell me how you feel bout my hands rubbing your thick dick?"

Dean looked down and noticed Seth's hurt face, and it matched his own. "I'm sorry I can't get it up for you."

"You will in a second when I'll wrap my warm mouth around this long, fat cock."

"It won't work. Just stop!"

"No, I won't!"

"Stop it, please."

"Na...no.." Seth whined and flicked his tongue over Dean's cockhead.

"Fuck, Seth I told you to stop!" Dean yelled and harshly pushed Seth off of his body. He quickly zipped his jeans, and got off the bed to pace in their big bedroom.

Seth had tears in his eyes as he watched Dean. "I don't understand! What wrong I did?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm wrong!" Dean answered through his gritted teeth. "I pushed Roman without even realizing that he's my true love. How stupid I'm?"

"No, Dean I'm your true love!" Seth argued.

"Ah...no." Dean groaned in frustration and moved to sit in front of Seth. "Listen Seth. It will hurt you but I don't love you anymore. What we had is over! It's just gone!"

"No, Dean..." Seth cried hard. "I'm sorry for hurting you and pushing you away. I love you Dean."

"Oh! Seth please don't cry!" Dean caressed Seth's hair. "You love me because of who I was four months back, but I'm not that guy anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"The moment I fell in love with Roman, I changed. I'm not erratic or careless anymore and don't need anyone's orders. I may be crazy at times, but I'm more responsible and independent now."

"But you can't go back to Roman. You just broke up with him last week."

"I know. But that doesn't mean that I should be in relationship with you with no real love."

Seth finally understood that even though Roman wasn't here Dean still loved him, and even though he was here but there was nothing. "I'm sorry I caused you two to part ways. I feel horrible." Seth sobbed harder.

"Oh! Come on Seth." Dean lifted Seth's face by his chin to wipe the tears off. "Tomorrow is Roman's parent's anniversary I'll go there and beg him for forgiveness. If he loves me then he'll forgive me."

"Yes!" Seth heartily exclaimed. "Get your love Dean! You deserve it after all the painful stuff that happened in your life, I wish nothing but happiness for you."

"And, you'll always be my friend right?"

"You can bet on it."

Dean hugged Seth and they stayed in each other arms for some time. Soon Seth called the flight agent and booked his ticket on a late night flight back to his home state of Davenport Iowa. He'd decided to spend rest of his off days with his family.

Before Seth had left Dean had promised him to take an early morning flight to Pensacola to meet up with Roman, but now he'd changed his plans. He simply sat in his condo's bedroom thinking bout Roman, and he felt a bit heavy in his heart.

Dean felt guilty, embarrassed and ashamed all at the same time. He felt that it was so easy for him to decide to go back to Roman, but very hard to accomplish it. He'd hurt his man bad and betrayed him in more than one ways, and he felt that it was nothing but selfish of him to now ask Roman to take him back.

Roman's hurtful face still encircled his brain, and Dean felt nothing but disgusted from himself. He kept on having conflicting thoughts. What if Roman never accepted me back? How would Roman react? Will he push me away this time? Will he hate me?

Over the mention of hate Dean's mind got struck with Roman's words. _"I can never hate you nor will I ever hate you."_

What if Roman wants me back? He thought. Won't it be wrong to deny my man of his happiness?

Dean was confused and at last he couldn't decide. He then chose not to hurt his man anymore by showing him his pathetic face. So, instead of booking a flight to Roman's place he took a flight to Vegas back.

He just accepted in his heart that he didn't deserve Roman anymore.

Roman was better off without him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry from the bottom of my heart to make my fabulous readers cry, but you're not alone since I cried too. Anyways Seth has realized that Dean isn't his anymore. And, now Dean wants to go back to Roman but he still feels guilty. What do you guys think? Should Dean go back to Roman? Or will Roman accept Dean back? Thanks for your encouraging reviews! Love ya :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Roman couldn't sleep all night long. He kept getting intense and passionate dreams of his now former boyfriend, Dean Ambrose. He'd been this way ever since Dean had broken up with him last week.

It was really tough for Roman to erase Dean & his loving memories from his mind as even if he didn't want it but his mind always wandered back to the man that he'd loved for over two years now.

He missed Dean. His face, his touch, his dimpled smile, pale baby blue eyes, ridiculous jokes but above all Dean's charming presence that had pulled him like a magnet towards him.

Roman twisted and turned in his bed all alone and more than anything right now, he missed cuddling up to Dean. He instantly felt the coldness of the bed and he looked on the empty side of the bed next to him. It caused a sudden throbbing effect in his heart as he realized that Dean would never sleep next to him on the same bed.

He immediately shut his eyes to free himself of the terrible feeling, but then once again he started to have these vivid thoughts about Dean. He couldn't help but get lost in his sweet, old memories.

"_Wake up my beautiful Samoan prince."_

_Dean's voice echoed in Roman's ear as he felt Dean's lips touch and press at his right ear. "Hmmm..." Roman groaned and slowly opened his eyes to stare at the most beautiful pale baby blue eyes that he'd ever seen. "Baby, Good morning!"_

_He greeted Dean and in response he got a sweet kiss from his man. "How come you're always up before me?" Roman questioned him while he softly ran his fingers over the fringes of Dean's hair that were falling over his face._

"_I feel the need to get up early then you." Dean answered while Roman looked at him in confusion. "I mean how else I am going to watch your gorgeous face sleeping soundly with your luscious hair splattered all over the pillow. Gosh, you're so handsome!"_

_Dean's words made Roman blush and he hide his face sideways in the pillow. "Stop it! You're just too much."_

"_Oh! No babe, you're hauntingly handsome!" Dean pulled Roman's face out of the pillow to stare into his smoky grey eyes. "I'm so lucky to have you." _

"_No, I'm lucky to have you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, because you're so adorable and really charming." Roman noticed Dean rolling his eyes, and he gripped his face in both of his hands to get his attention. "You're everything I've ever imagined. You always make me laugh, you always cheer me on and you're goddamn sexy and shit..." _

"_What?" _

_Dean asked, and Roman sheepishly smiled at him. "You're fucking amazing in bed." Dean laughed hard and Roman pinched at his nose to stop him. "Believe me Dean. I've never allowed anybody to fuck me in the ass before, but you...umm...with you I just feel like surrendering to you because you're so goddamn awesome."_

"_That I am." Dean boasted, and Roman playfully pulled on his hair. "Alright, I'll stop. But gosh, I need you right now."_

_Dean moved to lie directly on top of Roman's body. "Not now babe." Roman placed his hands on Dean's shoulder trying to stop him. "You fucked me three times last night and I'm kinda sore."_

"_Okay, then you fuck me." Dean replied nonchalantly as he shifted to lie on his back next to his man._

_Roman plopped on his elbow to watch the Ohioan with wide eyes. "Didn't you get enough last night?"_

"_Never enough!"_

_With that Dean pulled Roman by his neck to lock their lips together in a heated passionate kiss while forcing Roman to move and lie on top of his body. Roman quickly hovered on top of him while moving his hips in a perfect motion creating a sweet friction between their naked crotches._

_Soon Roman pulled out of the kiss to place hot, open mouth kisses all over Dean's neck & throat area and he simultaneously wrapped his hand around both of their hard dicks while stroking them to completion. Dean moaned in his classic raspy voice before he whispered in Roman's right ear._

"_I love you Ro. Get inside me now, I want you baby..."_

Roman woke up from his dream as he panted heavily. His forehead was sweaty while his dick was harder than ever. "Fuck!" He cursed loudly as he sat up in his bed.

Goddamnit! Forgetting Dean wasn't an easy job_. _Roman felt pathetic knowing that even though his body, mind and every goddamn part of his soul ached for Dean yet the man didn't want him.

Instantly Roman felt suffocating in his own bedroom, and he quickly pulled on his track pants and grey hoodie before making his way out of the room. He walked slowly trying not to wake up anyone in his parent's house as today his entire family and cousins were staying there to celebrate his parent's 35th marriage anniversary.

Roman entered the empty terrace and noticed the rising sun as it was only five in the morning with everyone sleeping soundly. He tried to not think about Dean, but sadly he again failed as his eyes got locked to the tree house that he & his dad had built when he was some nine or ten years old.

He remembered taking Dean up there last month when he'd come to visit his parent's house.

"_Wow you built it yourself, huh?" Dean questioned as he entered the small yet well built tree house. _

"_Yeah, when I was young. But, my dad helped me a lot." Roman pulled Dean by his hand to show him some of his childhood toys and stuff._

_Both of them sat on the floor next to a big carton box. Roman picked it up and took out various items that included a helicopter, Robocop, kid's eye wear, a superman cape and lots of tiny toys. Dean excitedly looked around at every part of the tree house before checking out every single toy since as a child he wasn't offered any such gifts by his careless and rude parents, so it was all very unreal to him. _

_He laughed coughing at the cape in his hand. "Babe, you love superman. He sucks!"_

"_Gosh, I was nine then."_

"_Still this would look good on you."_

_Roman wasn't even able to reply back and Dean had already pulled him by his shoulders to tie the cape around his neck. "You look perfect!"_

"_Shut up!" Roman fidgeted with the cape. "I'm gonna take it off."_

"_Nope. Just wear it for a while." Dean came closer to Roman while wrapping his arms around his neck. "You're my Samoan superman!" Roman grinned widely at him while he locked his arms around Dean's waist._

_Dean placed a soft kiss to Roman's forehead before placing kisses on both of his eyes. "You've got really gorgeous grey eyes." Roman didn't say anything instead he just let Dean's every word sink in. "Perfectly chiseled jaw line." He traced it with his index finger and peppered soft kisses all over it. "And your lips. Aah..." He gasped. "They're divine my babe." _

_Roman blushed hard as Dean leaned into kiss him fully on his lips. Dean's soft lips smoothly glided over Roman's pouty ones and instantly moans escaped out of their mouths. Dean's mouth fully covered Roman's as his tongue found its way inside the Samoan man's warm mouth. _

_Their tongues entangled and intertwined while their lips moved harmoniously. Both of them were completely engrossed and lost in their passionate, body melting kiss when Roman's dad interrupted them._

"_Umm...boys. If you guys are hungry then lunch's ready."_

Roman was jolted out of his thoughts over remembering his dad's naughty smiling face, and he sighed hard. He just couldn't even stand a minute alone without thinking bout Dean. Damn, not having Dean in his life was now really getting to him.

It frustrated Roman that Dean had chosen Seth, and not him. For all he'd given to him in his troublesome months, but still the Ohioan chose someone who had thrown him in the first place.

Roman tried to hate Dean, but he couldn't.

Every single time he thought about Dean he felt nervous, hot and impatient. He truly loved his man, but there was nothing that he could do to get his man back. Roman cursed himself for not fighting with Dean for doing wrong to him, but he knew it was impossible.

Actually when it came to Dean then Roman always felt weak as he immensely cared about him and wanted to give him all the happiness in the world. Watching Dean smile made him smile, and he'd decided that if Dean had chosen to live with Seth then he wasn't gonna question him.

Yet, Roman still hoped that Dean would come back to him. It was sad but Roman's love was real for Dean.

It was a miracle that Seth & Dean's three year loving relationship had broken suddenly leaving Dean all heartbroken and shattered. And, it was only fate that was responsible for bringing Dean closer to him than he already was.

Roman had faith that if his love was true that Dean would come back to him one day. He silently thanked his lucky stars to give him three months of wonderful experience with a man whom he'd deeply desired for over two straight years.

Suddenly a weird thought crossed his mind. What if Dean totally forgets about him? What if he loves Seth more than ever and regrets spending time with him?

Roman banged his fist hard on the guarding rail and lowered his head down in disappointment.

"Hey, uce is everything okay!" Jey questioned patting Roman on his shoulder.

Roman didn't lift his head up instead he turned his face away from him. "What are you doing up here?" He asked Jey.

"I can ask you the same thing." Jey pulled Roman by his arm forcing him to face him. He noticed Roman's bloodshot red eyes. "Didn't sleep all night or what?"

Roman didn't answer him back as he angrily ran his fingers in his long hair.

"So, what's wrong between you & Dean?" Jey noticed Roman's wide eyes, and he smirked. "Come on uce. I know that there's nothing that can hurt you bad until unless there's something wrong with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore." Roman uttered softly feeling every ounce of pain while mentioning that out loud.

"What?" Jey pulled Roman's face up by his chin. "You gotta tell me uce. Right now."

Roman looked into the sincere eyes of his cousin and if there was anyone who knew him better in his family then it was this man. He spilled everything that happened with Seth showing up in their hotel room three weeks back to last week Dean choosing Seth over him.

"Uh, man." Jey groaned. "That sneaky, twinky, bastard Seth. He's the man at fault."

"But, Dean's the one that left me." Roman said in a heavy voice.

"I can't hate Dean man. He's my brother too ya know." Jey just like rest of Roman's family had considered Dean as his own. "Also, I'm gonna be clear here. Dean's confused, stupid and a man that's never been loved. Sure he thinks Seth's his true love because he came first in his life, but he deserves a second chance."

"I'm ready to give him million chances." Roman spoke from his heart that just loved Dean blindly. "But, I think he's made his choice and there's nothing that I can do."

"Man, you're a pussy!"

"What?"

"Your man's with a wrong guy thinking that he's gonna find love & shit" Jey yelled. "And you're here allowing him to fall in that shit hole. Do something!"

"Like what?"

"Call him now and talk some sense in that crazy man's brain."

Roman deeply thought bout his brother words before he pulled his cell phone out from his tracks pocket. He unlocked the screen on his phone, and Jey patted his back leaving him alone on the terrace.

Roman's eyes got stuck on his screen saver for a moment as it was picture of Dean kissing him after Roman had won his match at Summerslam against Randy Orton. It was such a big night for Roman, and Dean was very supportive and encouraging to him.

An instant smile appeared on Roman's face as he quickly made a call to Dean. As it was still early in the morning he didn't expect Dean to answer him as soon as he did.

"Hello, Ro."

Dean's heavy, raspy voice pulled at Roman's heart strings. He felt so emotional in that moment that his words got stuck in the back of his throat.

"I'm so sorry...I, uh..."

Roman could hear Dean stammering nervously, and he wanted to speak something or yell at him for being stupid to drop him, but nothing came out.

"I know you're mad at me. I'm mad at me. Uh...I'm really sorry."

Dean sniffled, and his broken voice could be clearly heard by Roman on the other end of the line.

"Dean, are you crying?"

Roman finally couldn't resist asking as he felt water forming in his own eyes.

"Umm..." Dean gasped hard, and sniffled again. "Sorry Ro, I hurt you bad. I don't deserve you."

"Dean, please don't say this."

"Nah, I betrayed you, your trust and everything. You're a special man, and you deserve so much better."

"Where's Seth?"

Dean remained silent as he sobbed softly. "I...uh..." He stammered again, and Roman gulped hard. "I broke up with him last night."

Roman didn't know what he felt exactly as various emotions started to float in his brain. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't love him." Dean mentioned sternly. "I finally know that my heart belongs to someone else."

Roman held his breath as he uttered softly. "Dean, I love you and..." But he was interrupted before he could even finish his sentence.

"Nah, Ro. I'm alone and I deserve it." Dean words made tears flow uncontrollably out of Roman's eyes. "Take care. You'll find someone better than me."

With that Dean hung up the phone and Roman slowly slid down sitting on the floor while crying hard. "I don't want anyone but you Dean." He mouthed to the empty terrace while he bought his knees close up to his chest and buried his head down.

Roman's heart ached for Dean and he wanted to call his man again to make him understand but he knew better that once Dean went in a self doubting phase it wasn't easier to pull him out.

Nonetheless, he tried again but Dean had switched off his phone leaving Roman sad and broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Roman loves Dean unconditionally. Dean passionately loves him too, and that's why he wants someone better for Roman than him. What do you guys think? Should Roman and Dean get back together? I love your reviews and it means a lot to me. Thank you so much my fabulous readers!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Roman stood before the mirror fixing his plain black silk tie. He looked flawless with his long hair tied in a neat bun and his black tuxedo with white shirt. He didn't felt like dressing up, but he had no option as he couldn't disappoint his parents on their marriage anniversary night.

It was a party for which his entire family had been planning on since last month as they all needed a small reason to get together and celebrate life and their happiness. Also his family and his parent's close friends were all excited to meet Roman's man, his lover, Dean Ambrose.

Roman couldn't believe that everything had fallen apart in last few weeks, and he couldn't blame himself enough for allowing all that to happen to him. Jey was right that he was being a pussy. He shouldn't have allowed Dean to get back with Seth only to realize that there was nothing waiting for him. No love, no life, no happiness.

But then again if he would've stopped Dean then there would've always been a doubt in Dean's mind that what if Seth was his true love? What if Roman wasn't the right choice? This "What if" was a very important issue.

And, that's why Roman had let Dean go as he wanted Dean to realize that only he was his true love.

But, now even after realizing it and more than accepting it Dean had decided to fall in a shadow of doubts and push himself further away from him rather than to come back to him. This was nothing but a really sad situation.

Roman's brain hurt whenever he thought about Dean and his heart did flip flops over the idea of losing him forever. Every inch of Roman's body, mind and soul called out for Dean as there was no one in Roman's life whom he'd loved for so long and so goddamn passionately.

"Hey, Uce!" Jey knocked at his door.

"Yeah." Roman responded from inside his room.

"You ready bro?"

"Yup, I'm."

Roman had tears traces forming in his eyes and he maintained his composure to not show it front of his brother. "Let's go." He said stepping out of his bedroom.

"Hang on a second." Jey stopped him from proceeding.

"What?"

"Did you speak with Dean?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And, nothing." Roman said coldly. "I mean he thinks he doesn't deserve me anymore."

"That's fucking bullshit." Jey sighed angrily. "You two are made for each other. I know that sometimes you guys bicker like old married couple but you say it on each other faces and support each other every goddamn time."

"I know it all Jey but Dean's got no faith in himself or." He paused. "In our love."

"Hey, that's not true!"

"Yes it is."

"Hey, guys." Jimmy interrupted them. "Anything serious?" He asked looking at his brother's faces.

"Umm, no." Roman answered quickly.

"Oh! Okay then. Come on down. Everyone's waiting."

All three boys made their way to the large decorated hall of the mansion. It was flooded with Roman's family comprising of his father's twin Afa and his family and kids along with many wrestling legends like Yokuzuna's family, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson with his hot girlfriend Clarissa and his daughter, and Rikishi's family to name a few among others.

Roman eyed everybody and they all seemed to be having a great time chatting, laughing and having fun with their better halves. It was unreal but there was no one in that hall that was single except for him, but it was a secret that only he knew bout since everyone in his family still considered him committed to Dean.

"Hey, cous!" Dwayne called out for Roman. "What's up bro?"

"All good." Roman responded and then hugged his older cousin.

"Meet Clarissa." Dwayne showed off his beautiful girl. "And this is my handsome hunk cous Roman."

"Oh! Come on bro." Roman gushed. "Good to meet you Clarissa."

"Same here." The young lady beamed.

"Where's Dean huh?"

Roman froze on Dwayne's question as he didn't know what to reply, so he lied. "He'll be here any minute." He felt it was a better option to lead the members of his family into thinking that Dean would show up instead of breaking their hearts by revealing the reality. He could deal with the backlash later after the party was over.

"Ro, son!" Roman turned around and noticed his dad calling out for him.

"Yes, dad."

"Did you inform Dean the right time? He should've been here by now."

"I think he'll get a little late. Why don't you start the party?"

"What?"

Roman felt bad noticing the shock expression on his dad's face. "I mean you can at least cut the cake. It's getting late."

"Cut the cake without my future son in law." Sika laughed a bit. "No way, we'll wait till he shows up."

Roman then and there felt like spilling the entire truth that Dean wasn't gonna come because they broke up last week, but he held his tongue as his mother called out for his dad to chat with some of her lady friends.

The time was ticking and now Roman was surrounded by his beautiful niece Sara and nephew Joseph, and both of them were sitting on his lap. The adorable brats were his older brother Rosey's kids. "I'm dying to meet Dean." Sara, the three year old lisped.

"Me too. Uncle Ro, I've heard he's got deep dimples." Joseph mentioned innocently.

"Who told you that?"

"Mother did."

Roman sighed as it was no secret that Nena, Rosey's wife just like rest of Roman's family loved Dean. Not having Dean here right now was getting tougher and embarrassing for the Samoan man.

He hoped and prayed for the night to just get over with because every single passing second was bringing Roman closer and closer to just breaking down and letting out all of his secrets. He knew that just as he would reveal it the happy atmosphere around would soon turn into a bitter one.

"Ro, babyboy." This time Roman's mother called him and she wasn't alone as she stood near the center table with big white cake along with Mia and Sika.

"Yes, mom." Roman replied as he stood in front of her mother facing his back against the front door.

"Where's Dean my boy? Did you call him?" Pam asked in a concerned voice.

"No, his cell phone was switched off." Roman inadvertently tapped his foot hard on ground in annoyance. He was tired of lying.

"What's the matter son?" Sika questioned. "Is there anything wrong between you and Dean?"

Roman looked at his parent's face and Mia's, and they'll looked goddamn worried.

"Dad, actually." He paused looking down not being able to meet up with his parent's eyes. "I and..."

Roman wasn't even able to finish his sentence when he heard voices of people whispering a name that he could never get enough of.

"Dean..."

"Hello man, how are ya?"

"Dean's here."

In a flash of second Roman turned around to find Dean dressed up in the same black tuxedo that his mum had gifted him for the party. A wide smile appeared on Roman's face with his eyes popping up in surprise, and a hint of tear reflecting in them.

He couldn't believe that Dean was here. He didn't get much time to soak it in as the moment Dean's eyes met with him everything went blank for him. His heart stopped beating in that second and his breath hitched in the back of his throat.

And in a blink of an eye Dean quickly made his way over to him before pulling him by his neck to crash their lips together in a bold yet sweet lip lock. Everyone in the room gushed and awed in that moment. Dean immediately pulled out of the lip lock to whisper in Roman's right ear.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm here for you. I love you."

Roman's feelings were overrated; happiness beyond the charts and what he felt in that moment was simply unexplainable.

It took him a lot of courage to not break down right then and there because everything just felt like a dream. To make sure it wasn't he pulled Dean into another kiss only this was a bit longer and filled with passion, craving and his deepest desires.

Many cat calls and whistles were thrown in their way, but nothing could stop the boys as they were lost in each other up until Roman's dad coughed loudly standing next to the boys.

"Ahem, lord!" Sika looked amazed as he watched his boys finally part away with blush creeping on both of their cheeks. "You two can't steal the spotlight from me & your mum on our anniversary night. Alright!"

Roman & Dean both laughed along with his parents and everyone in the hall. "Here, dad and mum." Dean handed a beautiful blue colored wrapped gift box to Roman's parents.

"Ahh...what's this?"

"Just a small gift mum."

Sika and Pam opened it to be find matching couple wrist watches. "It's beautiful." Pam exclaimed. "Indeed it is" Sika agreed.

"Roman and I picked up last month for you guys." Dean informed them and Roman simply smiled at him.

Soon everyone gathered around the cake table and Sika along with Pam cut the large cake before feeding each other. Pam handed Roman a piece of cake which he first fed to Dean before he ate the rest of it.

After a while Roman smiled at the scene of Dean getting mauled with his cousins, nieces and nephews who were all just a little bit excited to talk to him. He watched as Dean sat on the couch with everyone throwing their ridiculous jokes, flirty comments and embarrassing questions at him.

"Who tops the most?" Dwayne asked Dean patting on his shoulder.

"Gosh, I love your slicked back hairstyle brother." Mia chimed.

"Tell me bout some of your cool date nights?" Rosey questioned squeezing Dean's arm.

Dean tried his best to respond back with some of his witty yet funny remarks.

It went on for a while before Jey asked Roman to go over to Dean and have a serious conversation with him. The guys needed it as just the visibility of love wasn't important but justification was too.

"Hey, if you guys don't mind." Roman interrupted his gang of family members. "Can I borrow Dean for a few minutes?"

Dean stared at Roman's gorgeous grey eyes and before anyone's approval he'd already stood up to interlace his hands with his man. "Sure." Nonetheless everyone answered in their chorus voice.

They entered the nearby Roman's dad study room. As soon as Roman had locked the door Dean had caught him off guard with a loving lip lock. "Gosh, I missed you." Dean moved to kiss Roman's temple.

"You've got no idea Dean." Roman's voice broke up a bit. "I missed you so much."

Dean stared at Roman's tearful grey eyes. "I'm terribly sorry baby. I can never forgive myself for pushing you away."

"No, Dean. It was needed."

"Really?"

"Yes. Otherwise you'd never know what you'd lost in me."

"How come you've always got the best answers?" Dean commented, and Roman sheepishly smiled at him. "I mean I nearly killed myself entire morning thinking whether I should come here tonight or not because I wasn't sure that I deserved you anymore."

"Dean, it's not about deserving baby." Roman caressed the back of Dean's head. "It's about love. Our love's real."

"Yes, it is."

"Took you long enough to realize though."

"Oh, I took just a week you know."

"A week, huh?" Roman smacked Dean's arm hard. "I was like a fish out of the water. I couldn't breathe without thinking about you." He felt tears again forming in his eyes. "I cried every night, you ass hole!" He playfully slapped at Dean's face, and Dean just moved a bit away from him in order to save himself from all the slapping & smacking.

"Woah! Hold on big man." Dean's stood in front of Roman holding his hands up in air in submission. "I cried too every goddamn day and night." Roman just huffed folding his arms. "I promise to never ever leave you again for anybody. I mean I can't even if I tried." His voice dropped a few tones turning into a heavy emotional one. "Because I'm deeply, madly and passionately in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, babe. Now will you do me a favor and forgive your asshole?"

Roman was overwhelmed by Dean's charming attitude like always, and although he'd thought that Dean would never ever come out of his self doubting phase, but he'd surprised him by coming here and accepting his mistakes along with proclaiming his love.

It made Roman's heart flutter with happiness that not only Dean loved Roman but he also believed in their love.

Dean's promise meant everything to him as Dean wasn't the type to promise to anyone anything. It was so out of character yet it felt so right in that moment.

"Are you having any second thoughts?" Dean asked with a sad voice with gleam on tears showing in his eyes.

"No, silly." Roman shook his head and shut his eyes allowing the tears to fall and roll down his cheeks. "I love you so much that I'll forgive you a million times."

"You don't have to." Dean moved closer to Roman not caring bout the tears that were wetting his own cheeks. "I'll never hurt you ever again." He wiped Roman's tears off his face while Roman did the same to him. "I'm yours. You're the reason of my happiness and you're the reason that I feel alive baby."

"Oh! Dean. I can't even tell you how much you mean to me." Roman locked is arms around Dean's neck pulling him closer. "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too." Dean whispered while wrapping his arms around Roman's waist and latching their lips together.

Dean's soft lips moved over Roman's and their mouth opened and closed with every kiss before locking in a passionate one. Roman's mouth completely covered Dean's with their tongues rolling and gliding against each other.

Dean's heart was beating rapidly as he still couldn't believe that not only Roman had accepted his apology but he had also welcomed him back in his life. To Dean Roman wasn't just a man that he loved, but he was the man that he couldn't live without.

Roman sucked at Dean's lower pouty lip before softly biting at it trying to convey the lust and passion that he felt for his man. They were both running out of breath but they still kept on kissing each other with heated intensity and love that they felt for each other.

Finally Dean ended their kiss after a long lasting peck on Roman's lips. Both of them were heavily breathing but they were very eager to again lock their lips. They just couldn't get enough of each other. After spending nearly an entire week in traumatic situation of losing one another they really needed this kiss of solace.

As another feverish kiss began between Roman & Dean both of them could feel their dicks growing hard from their hot action. And, even though they were at the party and needed to behave themselves yet their bodies failed to agree since both men clearly wanted each other in that moment.

Roman was the first to pull out of the kiss to place soft open mouth peck on Dean's temple, cheeks and his chin. He moved his mouth closer to Dean's ear running his wicked tongue at his ear lobe. "Baby, I want you."

"Yeah, me too." Dean growled and pushed Roman's back hard on the closed door while pressing his body roughly against his. He then engaged Roman in an open mouth all tongues no lips messy kiss when they heard a loud bang at the door.

"Boys, you can get it on later." Sika announced. "Right now I'm gonna make a toast. Come outside in a minute."

Both the boys were pretty reluctant but they made their way out of Sika's study room not at all embarrassed of their acts. Everybody was sitting in the hall facing Sika and Pam who were sitting on the couch together. Sika raised his champagne filled glass and looked at his wife. "To my beautiful wife, Pam."

Everyone raised their glasses with happiness and greeted the long lasting couple. "I need to say something." Sika mentioned to his family members. "I'm expected to tell this story every year of how happy we are with each other and how Pam had changed my life, but today I'm gonna talk bout the hardships of our relationship."

Roman's brow got raised just like everyone else's in the room. "I had dated Pam for over four years before I went wrestling. And once I did, I got lost in my life so much that I had no time at all to spend with her. And, then I met this hot chick and I mean really hot chick." Pam quickly smacked at Sika's thigh.

"Sorry honey, but she wasn't hotter than you." He smiled at Pam. "Anyways I was saying that I met this pretty hot and very athletic girl. And I thought wow she's really cool. I obviously fell for her and separated from your mom for over two months. Naturally Pam was angry at me and she had every right too, but she never cursed me nor asked me to come back. I thought that she didn't love me so she'd let me go. But I was wrong."

He again looked at Pam before he interlaced their hands. "I realized that she let me go because she loved me so much that she just wanted me to be happy. And, even though it took me two months I realized that Pam's the one not this other girl. I got down on my knees and begged for forgiveness, and she accepted me back. Not because she felt sorry for me, but because she never stopped loving me."

"So kids and my lovely folks." Sika smiled looking at everyone. "Nothing can hold the real love away and if you love someone truly then you'll forgive them. We're humans and we make mistakes, but once you realize that you're wrong then don't have any second thoughts. Come back and get your love. After all love conquers all." He winked and everyone started to smile & laugh.

"And, Roman & Dean I see that same tough yet the realest love in you two." Sika watched as Dean interlaced his hand with Roman. "I hope that someday when you two get married you sit here and tell your kids these stories on your anniversary."

"Oh! Dad." Roman replied with a shy smile forming on his face and he knew that maybe his parent's had guessed the friction between him Dean, and that's why his dad had shared his personal life story with them. "We're just dating now."

"But, I like how your dad thinks." Dean looked directly into Roman's eyes. "I hope that we get there one day."

Roman smiled before he kissed Dean. "Me too baby."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I haven't been sharing with you guys the song that inspired me to write this story as there are lots, but for last chapter and this one I heard this song a lot "The reason" from Hoobastank, this song's from Dean's point of view not Roman's. Give it a listen before you read this :)**

* * *

><p>The party was now over and each and every member of Roman's family had taken their own sweet time to chat with the man of the hour Dean Ambrose. It was clear that entire Roman's family was exhilarated to know that Roman had finally found someone with whom he can have a long, healthy and happy relationship.<p>

"Babe, let's go to my room." Roman whispered in Dean's ear. "I need you now."

Dean smiled at his man before pecking his lips. "Show me the way baby." He interlaced their hands and Roman pulled his man into covering the short distance.

Once they entered the bedroom Roman quickly pulled his man and kissed him hard on his lips. Dean slowly started to strip him down off his clothes starting with his suit jacket and then moving on to undo his belt buckle to unzip his dress pants. Roman was now only in his black boxer briefs and white shirt when he fell down on the bed with Dean landing on top of him.

They were still kissing each other with full force when Roman pulled out of the kiss to push Dean's jacket off his body. He then moved to unbutton his shirt revealing Dean's bare chest which was covered with little amount of soft chest hair.

"Wow, sexy!" Roman commented running his hands over Dean's chest as usually Dean shaved his chest but this time he didn't, so he looked extra sexy tonight.

"Umm..." Dean smirked at his man. "You like it?"

"I love it babe. You look fucking hot!" Roman moved his hands down to unzip Dean's pants, but suddenly Dean stopped him.

"Wait just a minute." Roman looked confused, and Dean pushed his hand down his back pocket to reveal a black velvet box. "Open it up!" He said handing the box to his man.

Roman quickly opened it up to find a very unique silver metal urban tribal chain. It looked familiar to him, but he couldn't pin point as to where he'd seen it before.

"Your grand dad gave it to me when we visited him last year in Hawaii." Dean took the chain from Roman's hands to wrap it around his neck. "He told me to give it to the person that I love the most. And I've been waiting for the day when I felt like giving it to someone. You're my love, and this is meant for you."

Roman was flattered as he closely inspected the gorgeous chain. "I'm speechless baby." He exhaled hard.

Dean smiled before he bent down and sealed their lips in a sweet kiss tugging at Roman's well done bun trying to set his hair free. He gripped hard at the loose, long and gorgeous hair of Roman as he tried to unzip his dress pants with his free hand.

Everything about Dean was overwhelming Roman's heart tonight. His charming presence, surprise return in his life, sincere apology, bold proclamation of love, and now this wonderful gift of love. If this all didn't mean that Dean truly loved Roman then he didn't know what would.

Dean had decided earlier today that somehow by tonight he was going to apologize for his every mistake and every ounce of hurt that he'd caused to his lover. Cheating, telling lies and dropping his lover for his former love were all serious crimes, and he wanted to make his lover feel better and he needed to show his true love to the man who'd been nothing but loving to him.

Roman and Dean both were running breathless from their passionate kiss, and Dean was the first to pull out of the searing kiss to stare at his lover. "Baby, get in the middle of the bed."

Without any questions Roman followed his man's commands as he rested properly in the middle of the bed completely naked only with that gifted metal chain hanging around his neck. He looked deadly gorgeous, and Dean soaked in his beauty while he stripped himself naked.

"Gosh! You're so gorgeous my man." Dean exclaimed as he moved to rest on top of Roman's flawless body. "You've got the most exotic scented luscious hair that I've ever seen." He ran his hand slowly stroking Roman's long, silky black hair. He kissed and deeply inhaled the scent of his hair.

Roman couldn't help but smile as he smoothly ran his hands over Dean's back. "I love your smoky grey eyes." Dean kissed both of his eyes. "Damn, when you look at me I feel like I'm floating in air." Roman tried not to but he failed as an instant blush started to creep on his cheeks.

"Stop it! Baby, you're just too much!" Roman felt uncomfortable with all the love that Dean was showering at him. "Shush!" Dean silenced him with placing his index finger on top of his lips. "I need to tell you how much I've missed tracing your prefect jaw line." He placed subtle kisses on every part of his jaw.

"And your lips. Phew!" He sighed hard. "They're my heaven. I feel so complete whenever you kiss me. Words aren't enough to describe how I feel baby." Dean leaned into softly kiss at Roman's lips. He pecked it many times before softly sucking at his upper lip followed by the lower one.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you. I love you so much baby." Dean uttered and then again engaged Roman into another feverish kiss. Roman felt his heart beat speed up as he felt Dean's lips attacking his own leaving him needy and hungry from inside. The way Dean's lips were bruising his own he could feel everything that Dean tried to convey to him. Love, passion, emotions and more than anything the need to satisfy each other since they'd been feeling empty without one another for over a week now.

Dean pushed his tongue inside Roman's hot mouth tasting him and savoring every moment while deepening their longing kiss. He imagined his mouth to be just as warm and sweet as ever, and it was. The thought of not having Roman in his life just a day ago now made him sick and emotional.

How dare he even push this man out of his life? Dean realized in that moment that he was lucky to have a lover like Roman who had not only forgiven him, but even loved him just like before.

"Baby..." Dean mumbled after pulling out of the kiss. "You mean so much to me. I've missed you so much." Roman understood that Dean was just letting his heart out because he knew that it'd hurt Dean to realize what he'd lost in him. And now when he'd found him back he just wanted to be grateful, and this was just super sweet.

"I love you too baby. You're my everything." Roman informed him.

Dean smiled before he moved to throw some hot open mouth kisses all over Roman's neck and throat area. Roman moaned eagerly when he felt Dean biting and licking at his shoulder blades. He felt his lover's lips kissing him everywhere on his chest, and he felt like his body was on fire.

Roman had missed Dean's touch, body, his lips, tongue and everything. His happiness was radiating of his body as he watched Dean engulf his bronze nipple in his mouth. "Ahh...fuck Dean!" He moaned as he felt his lover's mouth sucking at his nipples and biting at it to make it hard in seconds.

Dean moved to suck and repeat the same action on the other neglected nipple, and Roman gripped hard at Dean's dirty blond hair trying to keep his head in place. Roman was growing hard after every passing second, and he could feel his hardness rub against Dean's hard length now.

It was torturous for him to feel Dean slowly kiss his way down his body. He gasped hard when Dean's tongue plunged and rolled inside his belly button. "Dean baby, I'm so hard. Do something now."

"Have patience baby." Dean teased sticking his tongue out as he watched their now leaking crotches glide against each other. "Have I ever told you that I love your tribal tattooed sleeve?" He devilishly ran his finger up against Roman's arm while making his man squirm with pleasure.

"Come on babe! I need you to suck me off right now."

Dean smirked before finally getting down to business. He quickly swallowed Roman's entire length at once before releasing it. Roman bucked his hips up as he felt Dean repeat the same action again & again. Dean wasn't being gentle or teasing anymore as he started to suck expertly at Roman's long and thick hard length.

Roman could slowly feel the knots forming in his stomach as Dean continuously bobbed his head up and down on his member. Dean's tongue ran in & out of Roman's cock head's slit before moving to lick at his balls.

"Dean. Ahh, baby. I'm close." Roman moaned as he felt Dean vigorously suck at his cock making slurping noises around it. Dean could feel Roman's member throbbing in his mouth, and as much as he wanted to taste his man's delicious cum yet now he craved to be inside him more than anything.

He released Roman's cock with a loud pop sound, and then moved to retrieve the lube from the night stand. Roman cursed loudly when he felt a single, slicked digit enter his body. Dean softly pressed kisses all over Roman's inner thighs all the while fingering him in & out in a uniform motion.

He slowly pushed his second finger inside, and Roman started to fuck himself on his fingers. It was clear that the Samoan man was more than eager and ready, but Dean scissored his fingers, and then inserted his third finger.

"Fuck, Dean it feels so good." Roman rocked his hips up & down. "I'm ready..." He panted hard. "I need you baby now. Please fuck me!"

Dean could hear the desperation out of Roman's voice, and he felt the same way. He needed to get inside his lover and feel the satisfaction that he'd been missing in his life for quite some time.

He pulled his fingers out and quickly lined himself up with Roman's entrance. He pushed inch by inch of his fat cock inside Roman's tight ass not stopping up until he was fully seated inside his lover. Roman felt full and content like never before. Sure he had many sexual experiences with Dean, but never had he felt so secure and loved like he did tonight.

Dean loved the way Roman's body was clenching him around his cock. So tight and so goddamn perfect. He felt at home being inside Roman, and now nothing else mattered to him in that moment. Roman's beautiful body lying underneath his and both of them connected to each other made both of them feel out of this world.

Roman's smoky grey eyes got locked with Dean's baby blue ones, and in that moment of silence a thought passed into their minds. "This is it!"

This feeling of togetherness and comfort was everything that they'd ever desired. And slowly Roman pulled Dean by his neck down to kiss him and force him to move inside him. Dean didn't rock his hips hard only swayed them slowly pulling his length out them slowly slamming it inside.

Roman locked his thighs around Dean's trim hips, and moved in the same motion with Dean. Their bodies were hot and sweaty with their skin slowly slapping against each other and their lips interlocked in a scorching kiss. Everything felt beyond awesome in that moment and nothing could compare to the feeling that were urging in their bodies.

They weren't fucking anymore but they were making love to each other. And this was a first. Dean moved his hips gliding his entire body against Roman's and both of them broke their kiss to moan in unison. Soon Dean had found Roman's sweet spot making Roman moan louder than usual.

"Dean, just there babe. Ah, fuck lord! Feels so damn good baby."

"Right here babe." Dean slowly slammed his cock in & out while relentlessly hitting that same sweet spot again and again. "You love me baby?"

"Fuck yeah! I love you." Roman moaned hard. "Don't stop baby!"

And Dean didn't stop as he kept on continuously slowly fucking his man. He now wrapped his hand around his lover's cock adding extra pleasure to the already hot action, and now both the men were over the edge and could feel their orgasm approach fast.

A few more deep strokes and both the men moaned each other's name loudly while they came down together from their body shuddering euphoric highs.

Roman watched Dean pull out of him and lie next to him breathing harder than ever. This felt different and so much more intimate than they'd ever felt before. Both of them remained quiet before Roman went inside the bathroom to clean himself and fetch a wash cloth to clean Dean.

After they were cleaned they still kept quiet as now nothing could top the feeling that they felt for each other. Roman quietly plopped himself on his elbow to watch Dean, and he noticed a single tear run down the corner of his right eye.

"Babe, what happened?" He panicked.

Dean turned his head sideways to notice Roman's watery eyes. "Nothing baby. I almost lost you forever."

"That's in the past. Right now what's important is that I had the best sex ever!"

"Yeah, me too. I think I've never ever been this gentle with anybody. It felt more than just sex."

"Yes it did because you just made love to me."

Dean's eyes widened on that fact because he didn't even realize that what he did now was more than just fucking; it was love making. He never felt that he had it in him to show or produce such an effect for anyone, but he just did with the man for whom he felt love from the deepest portions of his heart.

"You know I want you inside me too." Dean announced moving closer to Roman's lips. "Care bout round two."

Roman happily nodded before locking their lips together and pulling Dean on top of him making him straddle his hips. Soon they were hard as before and Roman lubed his cock well before he pushed Dean slowly down on his cock. He gripped hard at Dean's body as he allowed him to sink lower on his cock.

Dean cursed loudly as he felt Roman's long, thick cock stretching him inside his body. He felt so complete, so goddamn content that there were no words to describe that feeling. Roman pulled himself up with Dean locking his legs around his broad waist in order to sit in his lap.

Dean quickly wrapped his arms around Roman's neck while Roman's arms firmly gripped at Dean's waist. And, now both of them were connected and latched to each other's bodies. Dean cursed when he felt Roman pound his cock deeply inside his tight ass in a strong yet erotic motion.

Deep slow thrusts of Roman's cock were doing Dean in the right way as he arched his back up. He clung onto Roman's shoulders as he rocked his hips along with Roman's. After a few more hard strokes and Dean almost cried loudly as Roman's cock finally hit his prostrate.

Roman pushed in & out in a non-stop fashion hitting Dean's sweet spot again & again making him putty in his arms. "Babe, Roman...fuck! Lord! This feels so right. Ah... baby, I can't." Dean moaned in a strangled tone as his cock rubbed in a perfect way being trapped between both of their hot bodies.

"Dean, I love you so goddamn much!" Roman groaned, and Dean pulled out of his neck to stare in his lustful eyes.

"I love you too...ahh, so fucking much!" Dean pulled Roman in a body melting kiss as he felt his cock throbbing along with Roman's inside his ass.

It was a fact now that the boys had realized that they were made for each other and now there was no turning back. Dean felt his body turn weightless in the strong arms of his man as not only their bodies were joined, but now even their souls were intertwined with each other.

They weren't just lovers or boyfriends anymore but now they were soul mates of each other. And, they'd realized this only tonight.

Everything felt perfect and they felt that their every fantasy had been fulfilled tonight. Both the boys were now moaning loudly for the second time as they came down from their earth shattering orgasms.

They held each other in their arms as they tried to regain their breaths back. Dean still hung tightly to Roman's body as he never ever wanted to let go of this beautiful man that had made him feel unbelievingly happy tonight.

Roman was so content and he felt complete with Dean wrapped up in his arms. He lowered his body down on the bed falling along with Dean with a slow thud. They were still holding on to each other's body as their eyes fluttered with tiredness.

They didn't bother to get up and clean themselves as they carelessly just wiped their cum remnants with the used wash cloth before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say a huge thank you to all my lovely readers for over 100 reviews. It means so much to me. I hope you guys enjoyed this love filled smut action. Tell me your thoughts?<strong>


End file.
